Epoch
by run.rabbit
Summary: After University, Margoret Roth gets a job within Stark Industries. There she meets with Bruce Banner and they seem to hit it off, but complications start to arise. How does someone who's afraid to get close express his feelings to someone who doesn't believe in love? And when Margo learns something about her family, S.H.I.E.L.D. gets involved and all hell breaks loose. Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1

Rivulets of rain ran down the windows of Margo's car. She watched them in annoyance as a chill ran through the vehicle. The heater did almost nothing and she internally scolded herself for not bringing a jacket. _Oh, sweet New York weather._

The cold and rain weren't exactly her favorite, especially after getting her unruly hair done. She ran her fingers through her locks and frowned at the knots that had formed. In a hurry to get to where she was now, she opted for her hands than a brush or comb and she soon regretted it. After pulling out the worse of them, Margo gathered the paper work and personal items which she had settled on to the passenger seat.

Reaching for the umbrella in the back she grunted and shook her head.

_Let's get this over with._

The young woman rid herself from the car, hunching over her files and personal belongings as she drew the umbrella low over her head. The meter still had about an hour so she didn't bother in putting any quarters. Suppressing a growl, she jogged to the building just a block away from her parking.

_If I could get this job then I wouldn't have to worry about this. The perks of being an employee of Stark Industries: Free and personal parking._

She repeated the last part to herself as a means to up her pessimism but it only did so much.

Margoret "Margo" Roth, a woman of 26 with a PhD. in Electromagnetics specializing in radiation and mechanics and a Masters in Physics for minoring in Thermodynamics, wasn't a genius but she liked to believe that she was pretty smart. Many of this came from her parents though. She received her PhD. at the age of 20 from The University of Queensland after spending her younger years home-schooled in the States.

Pressured didn't sound like a nice thing to say but it fit best with what her parents did to her. She was pressured into being the best. Her father, a German man who commuted to the States but chose to remain after meeting her mother, worked for a secret organization that up to this date, Margo had no clue of. Though his time spent at home were almost little to none, he was a decent man. Her mother, a Hispanic woman who passed away when Margo turned 16, was a Forensic Botanist who specialized in emotional neglect.

She wasn't complaining though. If there was one thing she gained from her experiences growing up it was a will to be strong. Despite her huffing and puffing from a little rain and cold, this was something she kept to herself.

As a child, it was natural for her to cry over a stubbed toe but she learned that there were some things you had to get over. There was no comfort for the tears she shed nor was there anyone to properly console her during the hard times.

She soon learned that one just dealt with problems quietly.

As she bounded into the building, her features grew stoic. Not one person who passed by her would have suspected that her teeth were chattering away from the cold.

Margo looked around the lobby that welcomed her body with a joyous warmth. Spotting the receptionist, she made her way to the woman clad in blue and made herself known.

"Hello."

The receptionist whose tag read "Leslie" looked up with a weak smile.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"I have a meeting with Andrew Landis. I'm Margoret Roth."

"One moment, please."

She watched as Leslie called for the man she was to meet then averted her eyes to those around her. People walked to and fro with cases and paper work. Not with haste but with, no doubt, a purpose. Security lined entrances and walls, a few of them chatted away with smirks and chuckles. Despite the cool and bland appearance on the floor, it felt welcoming.

Almost all of the employees were dressed in professional attire. The men in suits and the women in blazers and pencil skirts.

She was definitely not dressed for the part.

"Here you go Ms. Roth."

Margo looked back at the woman who presented her a pass.

"He's on the 8th floor. As soon as you get there, a guard will be waiting for you and he'll take you to Mr. Landis."

"Right." Margo nodded. "Thank you."

Andrew Landis, a worker who was employed by none other than Tony Stark himself. An expert in the field of Physics; he was the man to see.

Andrew and Margo grew to know each other early on in life. He, a friend of her father's, knew Margo since she was but a girl of 10. He watched her grow and praised her for the field she chose to invest her time in. As time passed, he had made a promise to her mother. Andrew swore to give Margo a spot, as soon as she graduated from University, in Stark Industries. Or at least try to.

_Everything was business and money to that woman_. Margo thought. What it was about her that charmed her father, she had no idea. In the end, when her father was home, scarcely did she ever see them together and there was no ill-talk coming from either of them on their marriage. Now and again when Margo talked to her father he would say how he loved his wife but he never expressed it.

She grew to believe that her parents' marriage was a false oath and that love was but a fib.

Mr. Landis though...

On the day of her graduation, all of those in attendance for her were her father (who left after a few minutes in) and Andrew. Soon after she received her degree, the two of them came to meet under a tree not far from the other graduates. He congradulated her and very bluntly, offered her a chance to get a job within Stark Industries.

She didn't think he was serious about that. Especially since her mother had been dead for some time, but he was. He encouraged her to pursue her career with him and that Tony Stark was actually interested in meeting with her. She thought that hard to believe and only shrugged at the offer.

He pestered her for a bit and left her with a card with his name and number. Never taking into consideration his words, she kept the card tucked away in an old school book beneath her bed.

Margo took some time off. No work nor school and soon she found herself longing to do something. Besides the fact that she was forced into working hard during her years of education, she missed it. She missed the experiments, the theories and the branches of Science. She missed the formulas and the kinematics. Thinking about it made her long for it even more.

Soon after, she called Andrew and they set for a meeting. Tony Stark was said to be there as well and if the big man said yes; the thought made her a bit wild with anticipation.

Accommodating the papers she had in her hands, she dropped one that skidded towards the elevators. Suppressing the urge to sigh, she quickly made her way there and leaned over to pick it up.

"Whoa, I got that."

Already in a crouched position, Margo looked to the man who got down to mimic her stance.

Soft shaggy brown hair peppered with white swooped slightly onto the man's brow as he looked down. Glasses which were perched on his nose slid down a bit as he reached for her paper. He looked up with an almost nervous and shy smile as he extended his arm with her lost work.

Margo slightly quirked her eyebrow up at this man who looked a bit out of place with his business casual attire. But she wasn't one to talk with her plain black long-sleeved shirt and skirt.

His eyes were a dark brown, his skin a tad darker than her own. Though one could see that he was an older man, he had a youth about him.

"Uh. Here. You go." He paused in between his words with a slight nervousness bringing the woman before him out of her thoughts.

"Thank you."

The two stared at each other for a quick moment and straightened up at the same time. In an awkward attempt, they tried to side-step each other to be on their way. Each time though, they stepped in front of the other.

Roth and the man smiled at their situation.

"Thank you." Margo pursed her lips at her words. "Again, I mean."

"You're welcome." The man nodded.

With eyes cast down, the man went around her to the elevator on the opposite side of the one she was to take. If Margo knew any better she would know that that elevator specifically belonged to the man who owned the building. But seeing how easily this man here accessed it with a code he punched into the panel on the wall beside it, she thought him to be a worthy worker in Stark's eyes. Had to be the only reason, right?

She wondered if Andrew used it as well.

Trying not to dwell on the lives of others, Margo pressed the button to her set of elevators and entered as soon as one opened.

This wasn't the time to concern oneself with others. Margo had an important meeting to attend to. One that could land her a job here, she hoped.

Margo fixed her papers appropriately. These papers were some of her best work from Uni and if Stark wanted to see how good she was, she might as well let him have it. Andrew encouraged her to bring all that she could. Especially her essay on fundamental interactions. Now that, Landis believed, would get the billionaire going.

She reached the 8th floor and as the receptionist said, a security guard awaited her. The guard was but a boy. He looked no more than 24 and it surprised her that he worked here. What a stupid thought that was though as Margo recalled why she was here in the first place and her age being not so far from his.

With a quick exchange of 'hellos' the two made their way to Landis' office. She suddenly felt on edge as she neared her father's long time friend's door. Now it didn't seem like such a good idea to be here. But she couldn't back down. No. Not now, not ever.

The security guard knocked on the door and opened it for Margo. Andrew knew she was on her way up and it would be the only reason why the guard was so forward. Otherwise, she doubted that this would be considered acceptable behavior. The guard may or may not hear it in the end.

"Hey, Margo." Andrew greeted with a smile.

"Hello."

"How've you been? Please, take a seat." He motioned to the chairs on the opposite side of his desk.

Margoret took in the sight around her as she sat down. The office was relatively plain save for a few awards and certificates encased in frames. No pictures of family or friends. None of that aligned the walls nor his desk. Come to think of it, Margo never knew if Andrew had a family. She never thought to ask.

"How've you been?" He repeated his question.

"Oh, I've been good. What about you?"

"Great! I've been great. So are you excited for today?"

Margo smiled despite the desire to go to a bathroom and hyperventilate. She never really did good at keeping her cool during interrogations.

Interrogations. She wanted to laugh. It was just a meeting. An interview really. But sometimes these things felt like interrogations.

Though her outward appearance seemed collected, inside she was close to having an anxiety attack. This was the same back when she went for college. At a young age, she came to meet many deans who wanted her to give their schools an even greater name. Some would bribe her and it only made her feel sick.

"You'll be okay."

Roth looked at Andrew with confusion etched onto her features.

"Sorry?"

"You're nervous. I can tell."

"I'm not nervous." _Lie._

Andrew chuckled and pointed to his eye. "You have this twitch. Right here. Every time you get nervous, your eye twitches a bit."

"Leave it to you to notice these quirks," she sighed.

"You're going to be fine. I promise."

Feeling relaxed by his presence alone, Margo slouched back into her chair. "Mmhmm."

Andrew looked up from his work and frowned at her. "When have I ever lied to you?"

The woman looked to the ceiling and thought back to all of the things Andrew has ever told her.

"Don't think too hard. You know I never did."

She caught his eyes and smiled.

He never did lie to her. He never did or said anything to hurt her either. Andrew was almost always there and played a better role as a guardian than her own parents.

Looking him over, she took in his appearance. Andrew Landis was a foot taller than her, standing at 6 feet, with brown hair that, suprisingly (note the sarcasm) never grayed. Laugh lines were etched onto his features as well as crows feet that lined his green eyes. He was a happy man. Rarely did she ever see him not smiling. Only once did she see him serious and that was during Margoret's mother's funeral. He didn't seem sad, just serious. But as soon as him and her younger self locked eyes, he smiled like there was nothing wrong.

She nick-named him "Smiley" after that point.

"So Smiley," she smiled at the horrendous name she had given him. He didn't seem all that fond of it either as he suddenly grew stiff. "What am I supposed to be expecting?"

"Well," Andrew started as he scribbled something down. "I'm waiting for the 'okay' to meet with Tony. I was told he's at a meeting right now, though I doubt that."

Margo raised her eyebrow at that.

"Anyway. After that, of course, I'll present you. You answer anything he asks and give him your work. He likes to be quick with these things so this probably won't last for long."

He looked at the woman whose eyes were a bit wide as she took in all that he was saying.

"It doesn't mean he would want to be done with you so quickly, per say. He has pretty good judgment so in the first half of the interview he'll most likely have made up his mind."

"Hn."

A silence fell between the two as she picked at her nails. A nervous habit of hers. Well, besides the twitching of her eye as Andrew had pointed out. Even though that within itself wasn't a habit.

She thought back to all of the hard work she's ever done and finally being able to put it to proper use warmed her heart up a bit. As cheesy as that sounded, it was true. And despite the pressure her parents put upon her, this was something she loved and enjoyed. They didn't make her choose this field. This was all her.

Though she did her best in trying to keep the negative thoughts back, they began to surface and clouded her mind. Margoret worried over the fact that maybe Tony would think himself too good to have her around. He would look down on Andrew and think, _Of course he would bring Ms. Roth. He's known her for so long. Andrew, we can't play favorites now._

Oh the horror.

She scratched her eyebrow and laughed mirthlessly on the inside.

_Bzz. Bzz._

Andrew and Margo looked to his phone. A soft buzzing sound came from it as a red light blinked in attention. Picking it up, Landis answered it with a smile.

"Yes. He's ready? Wonderful. We'll be there in a moment."

"Now?"

The older man stood and patted his hands over his chest looking for his glasses. He found them in his chest pocket and nodded. "Now."

_Now._

The two exited the office and walked down the corridor to the elevators.

"He's 3 floors up," he answered her unspoken question.

Margo didn't answer him as she changed her face into the stoicism she had before.

"Don't be a stick in the mud." Andrew chided. "You'll be fine."

Not taking in his words, the two of them entered the elevator and made their way up. It wasn't that she wanted to ignore him or push away his words of encouragement but this was the best she could do without feeling like she was going to blow up. This was why she wouldn't complain about her parents. Their way in raising her was good for something after all.

They reached the floor and Margo hesitated at first but she soon followed after the Physicist.

"Hey, Happy."

The man named Happy looked up from his position and smiled at Andrew.

"Hey, Andy. Ready to see Mr. Stark?"

"As ever." There was a hint of sarcasm but it was all out of humor.

Fixing his eyes onto Margo, Happy spoke. "This must be Margoret Roth," he said as he stood up, reaching over his desk to shake Margo's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Margoret shook his hand. "Same."

"I heard a lot about you from Andy. Let's just say that you're quite popular around here." He winked.

A light blush crept over her cheeks as she looked to the father figure at her side.

"Alright. Enough Happy. We're going in."

"Good luck!"

"Thank you," was all Margo said before she entered into Tony Stark's office.

This was going to be the highlight of her day. Whether it be good... or bad, she'll get through. She'll live. Despite the fact that she was going to meet _the_ Iron Man she'll get over the nerves.

Yeah, sure.

* * *

**_AN:_**_I wanted this chapter to be solely based on the OC Margo. To get an idea of who she is and what it is that brings her into meeting Bruce._  
_If anyone noticed, yes that was Bruce she bumped into earlier but seeing that he's not playing an important role in her life (at the moment) she shrugs the encounter off._

_I may or may not make the next chapter about Bruce. You'll have to wait and see! Until then, ciao._


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Banner brought his cup of coffee close to his mouth letting the steam gloss over his lips. He inhaled the scent and closed his eyes. He was at peace. There was little to no sound and a wonderful warmth that radiated through his New York loft. Despite not having the amount of sleep needed, he felt calm. This wasn't an every day thing so he reveled in it.

He had woken up a little late into the day but there was no rush. Later on, he would take a short stroll through the city as he would make his way to Stark Industries. Tony insisted that he did. Anything to keep the man from going into overdrive.

_"If I find out that you're here any time before 8 in the morning, I'm going to have you strapped to your bed for the next week straight. Got it?"_

_Bruce's brow furrowed as he strained himself to form a sentence. "Wha-"_

_"No. That's it. You need to sleep.__** I**__ need to sleep. Everyone needs a little time off and I'm neither telling nor begging you. I'm commanding you."_

It was a bit ironic for Tony to get strict with Bruce when it came to work seeing that he was a workaholic himself. But the man in question came to care for the physicist. A friendship had formed after the Loki incident. He was only looking out for him.

The work the two were doing was for Tony. They were looking over the billionaire's old work for his Mark suits. Stark wanted a new one and he thought Bruce should have a place in the making of it. The latter thought otherwise by Tony wasn't having it.

_"I want something bigger! And better!" Tony extended his arms over and out adding a dramatic effect to his words._

_"No," Pepper scolded. "Not bigger. Better, yes."_

_Bruce smiled at the little pout Tony gave._

_"Way to rain on the parade, Pep."_

_Pepper Potts gave a lop-sided smile to her lover. "You'll get over it."_

_"Anyway." Tony looked to Bruce. "I want something __**better**__," he turned his gaze over to Pepper and back. "Something better than what I've already done and maybe, a little input wouldn't hurt. And out of everyone that can help, why not you?"_

_Bruce felt uneasy but seeing that Tony wasn't going to give up, he agreed. He wasn't doing the extra-strenuous work but he agreed to help with the repulsors and the uni-beam. All that other fancy stuff._

_"Good. Now let's get started on the best," Tony looked over to see if Pepper was watching him. "And the biggest," he whispered. "Armor we can come up with."_

Banner took a few sips of his drink and placed it on the table before him. Seeing that it was well after 8 a.m., he thought it was about that time he took that stroll. It was raining all morning as well and so he took note to bring an umbrella with him.

He had already showered and dressed and so he spent his free time reading through the newspaper and sitting back, lost in his thoughts. He ran his hand through his hair and thought about getting it cut. It grew out a bit; his bangs falling over his brow. He'll be sure to take care of that some time when he would return home.

Pushing as much of his soft hair back, he stood, grabbing his blazer, umbrella, and personal items and left to face the day.

His home wasn't far from Stark Industries. Knowing how much privacy a man like Banner needed, Tony had bought the loft for him. But not wanting to be far from his new-found friend, he made sure to get it as close as two blocks from his building as possible.

Despite the fight Bruce put, he was, in the end, thankful and content with what was given to him. Though his home back in Calcutta would have been so much better and lovely, a sound-proof (something Tony added) loft was good enough for him.

A biting chill nipped at Bruce's face as he stepped foot outside. He mentally cursed himself for not being more prepared for the day's weather but he shrugged it off. He opened the umbrella and braced himself for a brisk walk.

The city streets were sleek with a shine from the rain. Glistening beneath the little light that shone from the slightly cloud-hidden sun. The people of New York took to their ways, some, oblivious to the man who walked among them while others stared in awe and/or trepidation.

They knew who and what he was capable of. More-so the Hulk, but to them he was one in the same. It unnerved the reserved physicist a bit. He did his best to not let these feelings of apprehension overwhelm him. Banner believed he'd done a pretty good job with that but not the best.

After the attack from Loki some time ago, he and the rest of the Avengers grew unto these people like heroes. Like a plague. The government was quick to point the blame on Bruce and his teammates. Especially with the Council, he remembered Fury talking about them once, whispering sick and twisted lies into the ears of society. And so...

Though there were those who showed anger and fear, there were the fans as well. Many of Bruce's fans were children. He recalled a six year old frisking away from his parents and asked Bruce if he was the Hulk. Very hesitantly, Bruce nodded. The boy's eyes gleamed with a sense of admiration and he had asked if Bruce could change for him. Right then. At that moment.

The little boy's mother grew red from embarrassment but one could smell the fear that emanated from her. The father was a bit more withheld but trust was a far cry from what he felt while in the presence of the Hulk's wielder.

Bruce made it to the doors of Stark Industries. Entering, his skin prickled at the heat that enveloped him. Thankful for it, he smiled and made his way to the elevators. Tony had given him access to his personal elevator because... Well because he did. Bruce only suspected it because they became such good friends.

As he made his way there, a piece of paper flew before him. He saw a young woman make her way to it with haste. He was right there so what was the harm of picking it up? He saw her crouch down to grab it but he was quick.

"Whoa, I got that."

All the while of him reaching for it, he felt her eyes on him. Bruce looked to her and smiled. In all his time that he'd been in this building, he'd never seen her. Her eyes were dark. Her skin an olive-tone and light brown hair which was streaked by a light blonde. She was pretty to say the least.

Feeling uncomfortable beneath her stare, he called her out of her thoughts. "Uh. Here. You go."

"Thank you." Her words were rushed.

The two of them stood at the same time and if it weren't for the slight discomfort they felt for being underneath the other's gaze, they would have laughed at how quickly they stood. Bruce tried to go around the woman just as she was going to do with him but they crossed in front of each other. Banner made for the other way around her at the same time she was forcing the two to take a minute as they almost bumped into each other once more.

Both of them smiled at the awkward position they had put themselves in.

"Thank you. Again, I mean."

Bruce nodded. "You're welcome."

Before she had a chance to move, Banner side-stepped around her and made his way to Tony's personalized elevator. He plugged in the numbers on the panel, the code only him, Tony, and possibly even Pepper knew, and stepped into the transport as the doors slid open.

At the moment he turned around, the woman from before had entered her own elevator, leaving Bruce to stare at the empty spot which the two had once occupied. The doors had shut, cutting off his view and he began to wonder as he pressed the button for his designated floor.

The woman had looked at him with neither fear nor interest. She looked at him as if he were any other Joe on the street. No acknowledgement of who he was. It was as if she didn't know or, honestly, didn't care.

It was a bit of a relief that overshadowed a feeble amount of concern. A very small amount of concern. Nonetheless, it felt great and it brought a smile upon his face. Now if only everyone were like that. Or maybe he should grow a thicker skin...

Growing up, Bruce faced a lot of abuse. He was traumatized from his experiences at home and in school. Bullied and beaten, he became skittish and kept to himself. He learned to keep a distance to avoid being hurt. And the only two he felt close to were lost to him. One, from an unfair choice as her life was taken away and the other who he was too scared to hurt. The only two. But that was the past.

Banner sighed as he reached his floor. Squaring his shoulders, he exited the elevator and entered Tony's lab. Speaking of which, the Iron Man himself stood in the center of the room talking to Pepper. His voice was low as he tried to talk some sense into the red-head.

Pepper was holding a notepad in her hand and a phone in the other. She was making some calls for her significant other; all relating to business. Stark seemed annoyed by that.

"You're not my assistant anymore," he said in a rushed whisper.

"So what, I can't help you now because I'm "not your assistant?"" She quoted him with her fingers.

"Don't yell, Pepper."

"I'm not yelling," she growled. "And why are you whispering?"

"Because," he started. "Bruce is hear." The lovers turned over to the man who stood by the doors. "You're scaring the baby."

Pepper scoffed and rolled her eyes, directing her attention to Banner. "Bruce." She called. "Is there anything wrong with helping a boyfriend out?"

Bruce opened his mouth to say something by the philanthropist cut him off.

"Boyfriend?" Tony shouted.

The woman turned to Stark with a look of confusion.

"I don't think boyfriend really describes what I am. It sounds childish, loose... sauvage*!"

"Really? I think it fits you perfectly." Pepper stated blandly.

Not wanting to be caught in the middle, as he usually was, Bruce crept over to his side of the lab. He logged into the system and retraced his work to continue on Tony's project.

"_Good day, Mr. Banner_."

"Hey, Jarvis."

"_Today would have been a good day to stay in_." The A.I. had referred to Tony and Pepper's incessant bickering.

"Yeah. Maybe."

"You have a meeting today."

"Yeah, Pep. I know. See? I could remember things without your help." With a smug look, he walked over to his side of the lab and began to search through his things.

Pepper pursed her lips and nodded. "Well listen up, _boyfriend_: If you're as good at this without me as you say you are," she began as she walked towards the exit. "You'll be sure to remember that you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Tony's eyes widened a bit as he stopped his movements. Before he could reach her, the woman had left, leaving Bruce to deal with Stark's sulking.

"She digs me." Tony sighed.

Bruce looked up from his spot and smiled.

"And I dig her. Don't tell her I said that, though."

With a light laugh, Banner lifted three fingers and said, "Scouts honor."

"Hmm," Tony started as he made his way to his friend. "You were a scout?"

Bruce frowned. "No. It was a figure of speech."

"Ah."

Silence deafened the room as the billionaire paced back and forth. Bruce tried to keep his cool but it was getting a little annoying seeing his lab partner pace about like a child.

"You heard I have a meeting." Tony stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Yeah."

"I'll have to leave you here alone for a bit while I take care of it. Shouldn't take too long." He shrugged.

"Okay."

Tony squinted his eyes at the man who was being a little more reserved today than usual. Slowly, he crept his way towards Bruce. He leaned over the table, lifting himself slightly and rocking back and forth, on and off his feet. Banner did a double take.

"What?"

"You okay?"

Bruce nodded.

Feeling skeptical, Tony backed away with his eyes still on Bruce. "Uh-huh. Well if anything, let Jarvis know."

"Okay."

Stark grabbed his bottle of water off from his desk and walked towards the elevator Bruce used. He pressed the button and it opened instantly. Before he left, he turned back to his partner.

"Oh and Bruce?" Banner looked up. Tony's face contorted into a mock look of gross sobbing. "I love you," he cried.

"Tony." Bruce sighed though there was a hint of a smile.

The said man laughed and entered the elevator, the doors closing behind him.

Tony was quick. Bruce _was_ feeling a little off. With so much on his mind... He was his own worst enemy. He dwelt on painful memories and thoughts of those he shouldn't even bother with. It was a self-inflicted torture. He knew he should "get over it," as he told himself time and time again. But in the end, even though his alter ego was something far from normal, he himself was still human.

_Guess there are some things that need to be worked on_. Bruce thought somberly. _And it starts with me._

* * *

_*Sauvage - French for someone considered wild or untamed._

**_AN:_**_ Sorry for the late update. I like to look over my chapters several times before I feel confident enough to post them. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter feels a little short or rushed. I just wanted this to be about Bruce and where he was at this point and time. Not to mention, his encounter with the OC.  
This story is set some time after the battle with Loki if anyone was wondering.  
Also, the next chapter will be about Margo and I may or may not have her and Bruce meet again. No promises!_


	3. Chapter 3

There were some things Margo was good at. The others... not so much. But if she could pinpoint one thing that was good, it would be her ability to keep it cool even though inside there was a massive wave of nausea washing over her. And oh, was it quite the wave.

Entering Tony's office, Margo's eyes did little to wander as she locked them onto the man of iron himself. There was a slight jolt of pain as her heart jumped at the sight of him. She felt her palms grow damp and sweat prick all along her body. If there were any actual physical evidence of her nervousness, it would have been her now slow gait.

Tony was perched on his desk looking at the two who made their entrance. His ankles were crossed, hands clasped. He knew they were coming as he extended his arms in a welcoming way. Andrew smiled at his boss but Margo didn't even bat an eyelash.

She was too nervous to say a word. It was best to keep to herself. Speak only when necessary.

"My, my. Andrew." Stark called. "Is this the Margoret you've been talking about?"

Andrew nodded with a little laugh and turned to the woman. "Yes, sir."

"Wow. You didn't tell me she was a hottie."

Margo's eye twitched at his words. Joking or not, she frowned. Her body growing rigid as his eyes looked her over. Now she was one to appreciate a person's body, consciously or not, but she never ogled. The billionaire philanthropist on the other hand...

"Whoa. Easy there, Frosty." Tony raised his hands in a way of surrender. His eyes locking with hers. "I was kidding, okay." He winked.

Margoret neither giggled nor smiled at his jesting ways. She wasn't trying to come off rude nor was it because she had no sense of humor. But she knew there were lines never to be crossed. And as someone who was in search for a job, having the boss make"flirting" cracks was not an ideal thing for her.

"Tough crowd, but that's okay! You're all about the business, I see. Good. Pleased to meet you," he said as he extended his arm to her; hand, palm up.

Finding her voice, she spoke. "The pleasure is mine." Roth said as she walked up to him and took his hand.

"She speaks! Well then."

Tony brought her hand close to his lips but Margoret twisted their hands away from his face. She shook his and released it as Tony's eyebrows quirked up at her actions. Andrew bit the inside of his cheek at the young woman's rash ways. Margo almost regretted her move until the man before her began to laugh.

"I like her," he said to Andrew. "Good find."

The older man let out an audible sigh as he eased his tensed shoulders.

"So," Tony started as he made his way around his desk. All joking matters put to the side, he took to business. "From my understanding, you're here for a job." There was a slight 'plop' as he sat down in his chair.

"Yes, sir."

"Please." He held up his hand. "Call me Mr. Stark."

_Mr. Stark _was starting to push Margoret over the edge. Slowly, she began to consider dropping the chance of getting the job and just go home. It would be better to lie in bed with a cup of hot chocolate on the side rather than dealing with a pompous ass. But she knew she would never forgive herself on giving up a really good slot in Stark Industries.

Just a little into the interview and already was her tolerance reaching its peak.

_How could Andrew handle someone like this as their boss? _Margo knew Andrew Landis to be a 'no shit' type of guy. And she knew Tony Stark was a little more than a handful so the two and two didn't seem to add together. It made her question the man's sanity. What made him think that someone like Margo would be able to handle this herself? But Andrew usually knew best. Usually.

"Mr. Stark." She did her best to not ground out those words. Margo ran her tongue on the back side of her teeth. Anything to avoid having to actually _bite _it .

Tony felt a sense of glee flow through him. He was only pulling her leg of course. He wanted to see how far he could go before she would flip out all the while with him keeping his dignity. Or whatever remained of it, anyway. He wanted to see how much more he could wear her patience because frankly, the real world was a bitch in-a-half and work was but the icing on a cake.

A job is a job. If one couldn't handle it, then what a waste of time. For both the interviewer and the interviewee. Now to see if she could handle someone like Tony Stark. Well, that was a test pretty hard to pass.

"She has some work I think you should check out." Andrew cut into the tense atmosphere Margo was spewing. She wasn't one for drama but she was one of little patience for arrogance.

Margo place the papers on his desk and pushed them towards him. Tony looked from them, to her then down at his feet with a shake of his head.

"No need." He looked up at her. "I've already looked into your file."

Margo raised her eyebrow.

"All of it, if you're interested to know. Since your first work when you began home-school to your last years in uni. From your essays on theoretics concerning gamma radiation, electromagnetism, differing branches of physics." He waved his hand around absentmindedly. "Not to mention your interest in saving energy and the planet. Donations to animals and wildlife that are in need. Oh," he paused with a smile. "And then there's all that time and money spent on Farmville."

Margoret's lips were encircled into an 'o' shape. Her brow was furrowed and an incredulous look took over her features.

"Wh-What?"

"Tell me. Is that a guilty pleasure of yours? Oh yeah and that paper you did on fundamental reactions. Awesome job."

"I knew it." Andrew mumbled with a smirk.

Tony and Margo looked to the older man whose eyes gleamed. He was in his own little world until he sensed the attention upon him. Andrew schooled his features as he cleared his throat.

"In short," Stark dragged his eyes over to Roth who still had a look of befuddlement. "I think you're a pretty interesting person, Margoret Anita Lee Roth."

"It's just Margoret Roth." She corrected him quickly.

"Mm. That's not what your birth certificate says."

"How do you know what my birth certificate says?" Margo's voice raised an octave higher.

"I have my ways." Tony smirked with a finger running over his top lip.

"Oh." It was all the woman could muster. A soft _oh_. _Oh_. How stupid of her. The man pretty much searched through all of her work _**and**_ personal information and all she could form, all she could say was **_OH_**.

Very few times would she be caught off guard. There really was no one that would catch her, but things relating to facts are what would normally sweep her off her feet. Of course, not romantically speaking. Tony was slowly becoming a nuisance, but for the better. In a weird way.

"But." Stark drew her attention back. "Despite all that I've heard and all that I've read, I want to see if what you can _do_ is what I _need_."

Margo's eyes squinted as she tried to process all that the billionaire had said. He was off his rocker. She was sure of that. He was a man of intelligence. No doubt about that. Tony was quite the braggart and because of that, all could see he wasn't one to be shy with words.

The gears in Margoret's head turned at the sight and sound of him. She wanted this job because what she could gain from this would keep her sane and her belly full. As well as the fact that Andrew, a long-time and great friend, was here. That alone sounded good but could she deal with someone like Tony Stark?

"What do you _need _then, Mr. Stark."

_Maybe. Maybe not._

"Please." He smiled. "Call me Tony and I'll show you what I mean."

* * *

**_AN:_**_Sorry yet again for such a late update and it being such a short chapter. And sorry for no Banner but I promise he will be in the next one!  
I can't believe this story has gotten favorited and/or followed. Either way, it means a lot to me. It gives me a push to keep writing. I haven't written stories in so long (fanfiction or not) so it encourages me to get back on track and do better._  
_I also apologize for any grammar mistakes. I did all of this at 4 in the morning and no matter how many times I read over it, I'm pretty sure something slipped from my sight.  
In the end, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to post the next chapter some time soon before Thanksgiving!_ _'Til then, ciao._


	4. Chapter 4

Tony Stark rose from his spot behind his desk with a clap of his hands. His face was lighted with a determination he was known to have as he turned to his employee and the young woman he brought with him.

She was a strange one. He liked her. She had this air about her that in some ways reminded him of himself. But that wasn't the only reason why. And what timing as a current worker of Stark Industries was getting ready to transfer to his other base in Los Angeles, Stark Enterprises. Tony needed somebody to fill in the spot that would soon be empty. That's when Andrew came to him about Margoret. At first, he was a little hesistant but if there was one thing he knew, and that was quite a bit, he knew that it took a lot to impress someone like Andrew Landis. And despite his fatherly affections towards this woman, he also filled Stark in on her bad habits as well.

_"She's stubborn and sarcastic. She can get a little impatient and has this attitude that leaves you so cold you're left gripping your balls for warmth. She can be a pain, I'm not going to lie. But I can tell you that she is one of the most prudent and hardworking girls I have ever met. She gives an enormous amount of painstaking attention to her work, it's almost startling. If you give her a chance I promise, you won't be disappointed."_

And so far, he wasn't.

As soon as he considered her, he began to search more information on her. Her background was clean. Hers alone really. The rest of her family... Well, that was for another day. Margo received her PhD. around the same age he received his two and her interests in work differed little to his. She was like a female version him. Except, she wasn't a billionaire nor a philanthropist.

_Nor arrogant, needy, a piss-off, cocky._.. Tony stopped the thought that reeled through his mind. He could almost hear those words coming straight from Pepper's mouth._ I can't even catch a break in my own head_.

Coming to, Tony looked to Margo and Andrew. "Follow me." He made his way passed them and out of his office.

Margo frowned at Andrew, lightly waving her hands; a silent question being asked. What's going on? The man shrugged at her but nodded his head toward Tony Stark's retreating form, directing her to follow his lead.

Oblivious to the two who trailed behind him, Tony turned to Happy.

"I'm done for the rest of the day."

"Yes, sir."

"I mean it!" Tony raised a finger into the air as he sauntered off towards his private elevator.

"I won't even pick up the phone." Happy said in a monotonous tone, his eyes still glued to the work placed on his desk.

Ignoring the man he had just been talking to, Tony ran his fingers over the panel of digits by his elevator. Quickly and diligently, he pressed in the code. Seeing as they were not in use at the moment, the doors opened up before him. He turned around to see Margoret whose demeanor did subtle change around him and Andrew who stood beside her. With a smile and a slight nod, he jabbed his thumb towards the open doors.

"I'm taking you up to the lab. I want to personally see what you can do."

"Okay."

It took Tony all the power in the world to not drag his hand over his face. One more thing to add onto her list of _faults_:

"We need to work on your vocabulary," he said as he placed an arm over her shoulder.

Margo's body stiffened beneath his touch but it wasn't out of discomfort. He was only trying to be friendly, of course. At least, she was trying to see it that way.

"I think my vocabulary's just fine." The words sounded a bit bitter coming from her and she almost regretted yet another superfluous move on her part.

"Well it seems the only time your vocabulary is "just fine,"" he reached over to the 'up' button after the three loaded onto the transport. He continued as the doors slowly came to a close, "is when you're a little riled up. I'll keep that in mind."

Heat ran from Margo's neck up to her face. It had to be from embarressment. She couldn't think of any other reason and she had to choose between a scowl or a pout to mask her vulnerability. Her face twisted into a look of disapproval as her eyes fell away from the sight of Tony whose arm was still secured around her shoulders.

_It's going to take a while to get through to her_. Tony thought with a sigh. _Hey, if I can get through Bruce and his green friend I think I could handle this pint-size. Hmm. Pint-size. I like that._

Reaching the destination, the doors opened to a grandiose lab. Walls were aligned with cabinets filled with all sorts of supplies. Beakers, cynlinders, bunsen burners, tech. Whatever you'd expect in a chemistry lab plus more. It brought a sense of longing to Margo.

"Alright Pint-size, follow me." Tony said as he walked into the room.

Margoret stood bolted to the floor as she registered what Tony had just called her.

_Pint-size? Are you serious_? Margo's jaw was clenched. She suppressed a growl that was threatening to erupt from her throat. She wasn't particularly offended by this. It wouldn't be the first time someone make a crack at her height, but for some reason, at this point, whatever Tony said or did was starting to rub her the wrong way._ The things you do for a job_.

Andrew placed his hand on the woman's lower back pushing her forward. She looked up at him, but he didn't looked to her. His eyes stayed glued to what was in front of him but a small smile had formed on his face. With a sigh, Margo entered the lab just as Stark turned around from his place. He stood in the center of the room with his arms outstretched.

"You like?"

Roth pursed her lips as her eyes skimmed whatever else her eyes hadn't reached from the elevator. Besides the walls aligned with equipment, there was one wall dedicated only to the sight of New York. At this height, anyone present was able to look over buildings and people. Light trickles of rain ran down the wall-sized window and little light bore into the well-lit room. But there was a sense of comfort. Despite the smell of steralization, it felt welcoming.

Her eyes looked over the several tables and equipment strewn over them. There were so many things but it wasn't a mess. Looking to her far left, she saw someone who had paused his work to see what all the commotion was about.

_It's him._

The man Margo ran into earlier stood with a pen in one hand as his other was paused over a touch-screen computer. His eyebrows were raised, his face showing he recognized the woman not far from him.

Bruce looked from Tony to the woman, Andrew and back. The other men looked from Bruce and Margo with curiousity. Bruce feeling an awkwardness enveloping the room squared his shoulders and rolled the pen in between his hands.

"Hey," he said, his voice cracking slightly from the lack of use.

"Hey." Margo repsonded.

"Ooh. You two know each other?" Tony asked with a knowing smile. Or at least a smile which he expressed as thinking he knew something.

"No. Not really."

"We met earlier. Downstairs." Bruce continued for Margo who placed her attention back to Stark.

"Ah." Tony nodded. "And here I thought you guys had something else going on." He winked.

"It's not like that." Banner's voice was low. He bit his lip with a shake of his head, taking back to his work.

"Anyway." Stark walked over to the table closest to the window. It was the one with the least amount of things on it and he took to sprucing it up a bit. "This will be yours." He dragged a stand with a computer similar to Banner's over to the table and began to enter a code. "Jarvis. I need you to open up an old file of mine I did on radiant energy."

"As you say, sir."

Margo looked up towards the ceiling in confusion and slight interest. "What was that?"

"Jarvis is my A.I.. He's kind of a handful but he's a _good boy_. Aren't you, Jarvis?"

"Yes Mr. Stark. And oh, how we all know how I cannot function properly without hearing your constant approval of me."

"Ey." Tony warned. "Don't start showing off in front of the pretty lady now."

"Wouldn't dream of it. No offense, Ms. Roth."

"Hn."

There was nothing else she could think of saying. What does someone say to an A.I. who pretty much is the computerized version of Tony Stark?

Although their views and standards differed, the two had a heart, figuratively speaking, which made them golden. Then there was the sarcasm and impatience. Margo could relate to that.

"So what will I be doing exactly?"

"You, my tiny friend, will be working on-Wait for it." An image appeared on the screen Tony was working on. Along side it was a previously written analysis done by Stark. He turned it to face Margo with a mock smile. "Solar energy!"

"Really?" Margo couldn't hold back the bite her words held. "This is middle school stuff."

"Said the girl who received a PhD. at the age of 20." Andrew mumbled.

Bruce turned to his co-worker and smiled.

"More like borderline elementary/middle school but you get the gist. Come on. It'll be fun."

"Said the man who entered MIT at the age of 15." Jarvis added.

Margo dragged her feet over to Stark and raised her eyebrow. He motioned for her to look over his work like an impatient child. With a sigh, her eyes began to skim over his notes.

"Really now," she mumbled.

"What?" Tony asked with a hint of interest and offense.

"This." She pointed to one particular thought. "You have the dimensions wrong. Radiant energy should be M⋅L2⋅T−2 not M⋅L2⋅T−3. The latter is radiant intensity."

Tony squinted his eyes at the problem. "How do you know?"

Margoret scoffed. "This has to be a test. There's no way you wouldn't know this."

"Explain."

She sighed. "The units are off."

"But anything under irradiance and exitance quantites are measured by SI units of watts per square meter. These quantities _are_ intensities."

"Listen Wikipedia." Bruce and Andrew snorted softly at the insult Margo directed towards Tony. "Radiant energy goes by an SI unit of joule. Radiant intensity goes by watt per steradian. Energy," she raised her left hand. "Power per unit solid angle," she raised her right and wiggled her fingers.

"Solid angle?" Tony pressed two of his fingers over his pursed lips.

"Solid angle is a dimensionless unit of measurement called-"

"Steradian." Stark smiled. "I really like you."

Margo didn't know if this little game would land her the job but she did feel proud of herself. Even though she took that small break from both school and work, her memory was still fresh.

Andrew's eyes were gleaming with approval and in a way that a proud father would. He liked the way Tony eyed her and hoped this would get Margo back on trach with her life. He only wanted the best for her.

Bruce had to admit. He was pretty impressed. Not a lot of people knew or would remember half of the things she had said. Besides himself, Tony, and Andrew, there weren't much others. And she wasn't dumb either, in a social point of view. She knew Tony was pulling her leg. She called him out and even when Tony continued with his charade, she thought it best to continue on without a smug attitude. There was a slight humblness to her. That he admitted, he liked the most.

Stark patted Margoret on the shoulder and made his way around to Bruce's side of the room. He leaned over the physicist shoulder and whispered into his ear. This went on for a few seconds with Bruce nodding here and there.

"So, what?" The woman asked. "Do I have the job or what?"

There was a slight audible smack as Andrew brought his hand to his face. He tried to cover it by bringing his other hand up and placed it beneath his pit; creating an image of a bored man. He cleared his throat as he looked at Margo with wide and scolding eyes. _Don't be so blunt about it._

"You want to know if you have the job?" Tony asked.

"Well. Yeah?"

"Yeah you have the job," he said with a shrug.

Margo's eyes slightly widened. She got the job. If she wouldn't have had the right mind to keep her cool, she would have jumped in the air with a fist pump. Her heart beat was erratic but this time it wasn't out of nerves, but out of happiness. A small smile curled around the edges of her lips.

"Thank you. When do I start?"

"Now." Stark walked over to Andrew and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He walked him over to where they had entered.

"Now?" There was a slight squeak to Margo's voice.

"Yeah. Problem?"

"N-no."

"Okay then. Anything relating to your job, ask Bruce. Need a go to for everything or anything else, ask Jarvis. Oh and Margo," he stopped both himself and Andrew in their tracks. He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "You should smile more often."

The two exited onto the awaiting elevator leaving Margo to her new job and Bruce as her babysitter. She hoped she wasn't going to be a burden to him.

"So," she started. "What was it he was whispering to you? If you don't mind me asking."

Bruce was scribbling away with a smile. "He told me, "I'm going to whisper in your ear and I want you to nod as if you're agreeing to whatever bullshit I'm throwing your way.""

"Wow." Margo smiled.

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"Does he do that often?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

There was an awkward silence that followed suit. Bruce looked up to Margo whose attention was set on the outside. Now that she was here before him, he got a chance to get a good look at her. She looked young and calm. There was a small smile the curled around her lips. He wasn't sure if it was because she had landed the job or because the rain had finally cleared. Either way, it was nice to see. And there was no surprise she was intelligent. If she spewed knowledge the way she had did so earlier, there really was no surprise.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Margo directed her attention to Bruce.

The physicist quickly looked down and tried to contain the laugh from his childish reaction. He felt stupid and embarressed. _Oh, how stupid._

Margoret took in the sight of him now that they were alone. _He's old... Well, not old. No yeah he looks pretty old. Maybe it's the stress. But then again it could be that he's up there in the años. He looks pretty good though for an old man._

"So."

Roth looked around her as Bruce spoke. She knew he had been watching her but she didn't want him to know she was doing the same. He didn't act as if he had noticed and that brought a bit of relief to her.

"I think I should get you working on something before Tony comes back."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

"Alright." Banner tapped his pen on the palm of his hand as he looked around.

Margo noticed how calculated each of his moves were. The hesitance he bore for everything. He looked like he was on edge. Like he was nervous.

_He's a socially awkward one isn't he_?

"Margo."

"Huh?"

"Sorry it's just. I heard your name. You don't even know mine."

"Oh."

"It's uh. It's Bruce. Bruce Banner."

"Bruce," she said with a nod. "Margoret Roth, but you can stick with Margo." She nonchalantly waved her hand.

Bruce felt the Hulk grow wary of the girl. Because of the other guy is why he felt more on edge than usual today. He knew Margo was looking at him. She thought she wouldn't get caught much like he did. But from the moment they had a run in downstairs and even before that, the Hulk was acting strange. Or however more strange the Hulk can get.

Banner was at peace back at his loft and it kept the Hulk at bay. The moment he stepped foot outside, it was like the green guy was awoken from a slumber. He personally didn't see this woman as a threat. Though the ones who appeared least likely to be the bully were in fact the bullies.

He could almost hear the growls of the Hulk slip through his mind. Like a warning. _Don't get too close_. It was always better not to get close, anyway. Except for now, but it was strictly out of business. And that was as far as it would ever go.

* * *

**_AN: _**_Hey guys. I really wished I would have been able to get this chapter up before Thanksgiving but I think I might have come down with something. I still have it and I feel that it has gotten worse. College has been a pain in the arse. I cannot wait for the winter break. I don't plan on stopping this story any time soon so do not worry.  
Again, I've gotten more favorites and followers. I am eternally grateful for that. This is a good exercise for me when it comes to writing my original stories so when it comes to things like this, it encourages me to continue _and get better with my writing.

Yes, yes. Bruce and Margo have finally gotten some alone time but obviously not in the way everyone would have wanted! Someday soon though. Someday soon.

_Wouldn't mind more favorites and follows ;) Even a review or tw_o. _Anything to keep me, keep this story going._  
_'Til next time, ciao!_


	5. Chapter 5

There was a silence that followed the physicist and engineer as they made their way through the corridors of Stark Industries. Leaving behind a job well done.

Andrew held his arms crossed over his chest, looking over each room passed with a slight disinterest. His shoulders were heavy with the weight of Tony's arm. The latter was quiet, his eyes doing little to no wandering than his employee and friend. It was a comfortable silence the two held. One not to be broken.

Though his appearance bore no evidence of a man with glee, Andrew, within, was happy. Margoret was more than a family friend. More than his friend's child. She was like one of his own. She would be the only one of his, that was to say. He was content and so proud of her. All in all, he felt at ease knowing she had a job he knew she would love with people she would enjoy being around, due in time. She truly was like a daughter to him and seeing that he had no children at all, his love for her bloomed.

No children. No family at all. It wasn't something Andrew preoccupied himself over. And it wasn't something he thought he would come to care for until he met that little devil of a girl with her passionate ways and that loving heart.

Margo wasn't always so distant nor was she as hard to break. No, not break but her wall was never so high. People change, of course. Andrew knew that. He himself was proof that change can occur. He was much more distant than what Margo was now. There was a time where Andrew Landis wasn't all smiles and charisma. There was a time where business was his life and nothing more. Business still played a major role in his life but it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

Raised by a loving family in a neighborhood in Appleton, Wisconsin, Andrew could say his childhood wasn't so bad. His parents loved him dearly but what he couldn't say was how much time was spent on him bonding with them. Business was business. It had to be done. Even if that meant that it would cut into family time. At least it put food on the table. It gave them a house to live in with electricity and heat to thrive on. There were times they would have a vacation or two and take little Andy out. They weren't a "normal" family, as one would think, but they really were a decent one.

Over time, he grew older as did his parents. His father passed away shortly after Landis' 32nd birthday. It was bittersweet. Bitter because he lost a man he adored and looked up to, sweet because he wasn't suffering anymore. Andrew's dad had many ailments, as would any other elder. But one day, his body couldn't take the stress anymore. He passed away in his sleep. His mother ached. His mother cried, but she held on. She was still alive and she lived her life on a normal routine of cooking, cleaning and missing the man she loved in the very same house she spent the majority of her and her family's life in. Very rarely did she and her son speak but when they did, it was short and sweet. Like the old days.

When he joined S.H.I.E.L.D., Andrew was forced to leave his home state and was transferred from base to base until he finally met with the Roth family. It was at that point where his life changed and his wall threatened to crumble by a beast of wild brown hair and bright curious eyes. That beast being the very one who stole his heart.

"The sun is out." Tony stated.

Andrew looked over to the wall-length window to see the sun bearing down on a happy New York. The rain went and its residue but puddles on the streets. The people of New York reveled in the beauty by picking up a pace of convivial delight in their step.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm starving. Pepper didn't cook breakfast today." The billionaire grumbled.

"She isn't your maid." Andrew chuckled.

"Yeah, but isn't that what wives do?" He motioned his hand as if to pull the words out of him. "Cook and clean and stuff?"

Processing his words, Andrew stopped walking, pulling the other man to a halt.

"Wives?"

"Yeah." Tony looked at his friend with a look of confusion. It soon dawned on him what it was that made the physicist curious."No, no. We're not married. We're just a couple." He moved his hand from his chest to in front of him as if Pepper were there. "You know that."

The two men stared at each other. The edges of Andrew's lips were slightly quirked up. Stark had a serious look but it slightly faltered with a flare in his nostrils.

"You never heard anything. This conversation never happened." Tony removed his arm from around Andrew and continued on forward.

"When did you pop the question?" There was a hint of a smile in Landis' tone as he followed after his boss.

Tony tucked in his chin and rolled his eyes.

"I never did," he sighed.

"But you plan to."

"Maybe," he said quickly. "But not today. Not anytime soon."

Andrew nodded giving Tony a knowing look. The man acted with a feel of machismo but one had to be blind to not see how Pepper had him in a silly mess. Commitment sounded like dangerous game when it came to Tony Stark. He had and has committed to things. He just needed an extra push to make that final type of commitment. But that wouldn't happen today as he said.

_At least he's thinking about_. Andrew thought.

"Can we just go eat?"

With a smile, Andrew nodded. "I'm pretty hungry myself."

Landis made a move forward but was stopped short. Tony planted his hand on the other man's chest.

"Did you hear that?" His eyes lurked up to the ceiling with his brow furrowed. "That's the sound of the wind, gently taking away this conversation." Stark's eyes widened in a mock of awe.

"What conversation?" Andrew held an equal look of mocking astonishment on his features.

The billionaire smiled and patted Andrew on the shoulder. He was one man he felt he could trust. And what a rare feat that was.

* * *

Bruce looked up from his place and to the girl a few feet from him. Her head was buried in a book he had provided her with; her hand holding a pen she tapped on the desk in a rhythmic beat. Margo was reading _Molecular Thermodynamics of Fluid-Phase Equilibria_. It belonged to Bruce and he was doing a study on the side of the work Tony had him doing. It was hard for him to get his own work done so he thought maybe Margoret could help him out.

He didn't have a huge fascination for thermodynamics but it peaked his interest. It seemed to thrill the young woman when he presented the idea to her and it made him become a little more enthusiastic on the subject.

No, he couldn't say it was because she was becoming an interest of his. She was but not in a way of attraction. And that was beside the point. When he saw the gaiety and eagerness people held over something, especially along the lines of science and physics, it left him feeling like less of an alien and more of a human. Figuratively speaking. An example would be when he first met Tony Stark. The two had hit it off immediately when they went over the quantum mechanical phenomenon Loki would have needed to achieve so as to bring the Chituari over into Earth. Which he did, successfully. And which Bruce and the other_ Avengers_ blew the rest of Loki's plan out of the water, successfully if he should say so himself.

Banner watched as Margo flipped a page and scribbled some notes to then flip another page and scribble some more notes. He had her looking over the Gibbs-Duhem equation which went over the changes between partial molar free energy for the constituents in a thermodynamic system. Yeah, that was a mouthful and Margo reached for the book with a wink and a nod. _"Got'cha," she said_. It truly was a relief to have someone who understood him... On a scientific level.

Margoret felt good at this point. Though what Bruce had her doing was a little less of something she was used to doing in a lab, she felt right at home. When he presented to her his copy of _Molecular Thermodynamics of Fluid-Phase Equilibria_ she had just about squealed from the excitement. On the inside, of course. She had been looking for a copy for herself and felt exceptionally happy to have been able to touch the damn thing. Now he had her working out of it for him. _I think I like him already_.

The edges of the book were frayed and creases lined the spine of it. Bruce spent a time too many in this book and that thought brought a warmth to Margo's heart. To think that he was in the same position as she. Hovered over this book, eyes and hands skimming the pages. A passionate man of science. Margoret was a passionate person of science as well and that was the only reason why she saw Bruce in a sweet new light.

And on a business level, she felt comfortable from the lack of conversation. Sometimes it was eerie and a bit deafening when sitting in silence but when work needed to be done, it was a relief. From time to time he would ask her if she was good and she did the same with him, but that was about it. There wasn't a need to converse. Just a need to get work done. Work they both enjoyed doing.

Now on a non-business level, Margo couldn't fathom being left alone in the room with him. When they were left here without Tony nor Andrew, Margoret tried to break the ice but Bruce didn't seem to be having it. He did talk with her for a little bit but his sentences were short and awkward. He wasn't trying to avoid her. At least she thought so. But he just seemed like a ball of awkward fluff anyway. _He probably had little to no interaction growing up_, she thought. It was almost the same for her until she entered uni. Being sheltered almost all of her young life, Margo felt insecure when she was exposed to a place of full-on communication. Then being so young, compared to her fellow students, she felt she couldn't share her interests and hobbies with an older crowd. She soon learned that she was wrong and began to enjoy life with a bit of company. But Bruce was his own person with his own problems which Margo shouldn't assume so much of.

"Doing good there?"

Margoret looked up at Bruce who had stopped his work at that point.

"Yeah."

"K."

Bruce and her took back to their work, a small smile at the edges of her lips. Banner took a quick peek up to see the smile that threatened to stretch over her features and it brought a smaller one onto his.

And what a routine that soon became.

* * *

_**AN: **__Hey guys. This was more of a filler chapter. I wanted everybody to get an idea of who Andrew Landis was and his relationship with Margo. They really do have a father-daughter type of relationship and I really wanted you guys to see how much they mean to each other. Also, we see that he works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and Tony. I included this because this will play a pretty big part in the plot.  
I also wanted to include Bruce and Margo in this one so that's why I added the little science-y bit in the end. They both have quite a bit in common and Bruce believes that's why he's interested in her and for no other reason but we all know that's not why. Otherwise this wouldn't be a Bruce/OC fic!_  
_Also, I want to thank the new batch of lovelies who have followed and/or favorited as well as reviewed._

_**Rach**__: Thank you so much. I do my best in trying to keep true to the characters' personalities and seeing how you as well as others see them as they should be in this story makes me happy. Again, thank you!_  
_**watergoddesskasey**__: Thank you!_  
_**Lala-036**__: Oh this makes me happy to hear. And because of people like you is why I'm uncontrollably excited to continue this. Thank you!_

_Again, reviews are appreciated as are follows + favorites. Until next time, arrivederci!_


	6. Chapter 6

The sky was a bright shade of blue with a light layer of clouds. Every so often, the sun would hide behind them and peek through the spaces between. There was soft chirping from the birds all around and the purrs of trucks and cars from below.

Margo enjoyed the scenery she received; watching as the billboard across from her switched between ads. She rested against her car's seat and indulged in the tea she held in her hands. The thermos felt warm against her palms leaving her in a state of happiness. It wasn't as cold as it had been this past week, but there was still a breeze that made it's way through. She reveled in what she could knowing full-well it would not last.

Yes, a week had past since Margo landed a job within Stark Industries. Where she was currently parked was in the private parking garage. Even though she was parked on the 5th floor, she didn't mind seeing that this was free of cost and her ride was safe and sound. And better yet: elevators!

_Less walking for me_, she thought joyously.

Margoret looked at her watch with a purse of her lips. She had about 20 minutes left until she clocked in. As soon as that would happen, she would again be faced with Dr. Bruce Banner and whatever else he threw her way.

The employee who was supposed to make their transfer over to Stark's other building in L.A. had not left yet so she was stuck with Dr. Banner for the moment. As soon as whoever the person was left, Margo would take up their spot. What it was the job entailed specifically, the woman didn't know, but what she did know was, according to Andrew and Tony, she would enjoy it. Going into the business blind like that wasn't exactly a smart idea but she believed all good things would come from this. And if it wasn't because of Andrew's reassurance, she wouldn't have believed Stark.

She trusted Tony, to a degree. Margoret was still a little wary of him but in the sense of his immaturity being a turn-off and nuisance. He got the job done, Margo had to admit, but he had a pretty sick sense of humor.

Plus, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner had quite the relationship as well. Because of what Margo assumed to be their "bro-mance," Tony was constantly around. She understood the two were working on something; something of which she hardly cared about. And so, because of whatever lied between those two, it left Margoret in the midst of it all. Like the day she'd come to know Bruce as being more than a timid man.

_"What do we have here?" Tony circled around Bruce, eyeing the latter's work. His eyes skimmed over whatever was written and compared it to his own work which was laid out on the table. Tony nodded with approval and patted the quiet man on the shoulder. "Good job, Brucey."_

_A small smile with a light blush from embarrassment appeared on Bruce's face. His smile faltered though as Tony smacked Bruce on the shoulder. Before he could question the other man's sanity; Tony eyed him with expectancy._

_"No?"_

_"No, Tony." Bruce sighed._

_After some time, Stark still made an effort to bring the Hulk out of Banner on his own accord._

_Tony walked over to Margo's side of the room; the woman trying her best to concentrate on the research Bruce had her doing. Her hair was tied up into a bun as a means to keep her wild curls from her face. Her eyes were set on the work before her but her attention was elsewhere. The iron man slowly made his way around to Margoret and looked back at Bruce with a smug grin. Bruce watched Stark with a careful look._

_"Hey." Tony whispered in Margo's ear as he placed his hands on her waist._

_Margoret's eyes widened, body tense, her fingers like claws. She was frozen in place while Tony's body loomed over hers from behind._

_Somebody was going to get riled up, that's all Tony wanted and knew._

_"What'cha doing? Oooo, thermodynamics. Ol' Brucey here got you working on this?"_

_Roth lowered her head to put some type of distance between her and her boss. "Get off of me," she growled._

_At that point, Margo was in no mood to play games. Earlier in the day, her alarm never went off, she stubbed her toe trying to get to the bathroom, she couldn't get her hair to cooperate and she didn't have a chance to eat breakfast. By the time she reached her job, there was hardly any parking left and she spent a better part of her time looking for one. She was almost late to work and Andrew had called her on it._

_Bruce's eyes had widened at Tony's bold move. He knew the woman to have a short fuse when it came to his friend and she looked a little frazzled when she came in today. So needless to say, this wasn't a good thing. Bruce knew though that Tony was only doing it to get some type of reaction. Whether from him or the fuming young woman, he had no idea._

_"Hey, you want to know something?" Tony said. He still hadn't removed himself from behind Margo. "Something really interesting?" His eyes slowly looked up to Bruce._

_The physicist squinted at Stark, trying to comprehend his words._

_"Have you ever heard of the Hulk?"_

_"Tony." Bruce called a little too frantically. Margoret looked up in curiosity of her co-worker's anxiety. "I need you to look over this for me." Banner tried in covering himself but the damage was done. Tony was getting what he had wanted._

_"Not now, Bruce." Stark waved his hand as if shooing him away. He pushed himself away from Margo and leaned onto the table by her side._

_Margoret eased herself back to a state of comfort. Ignoring the two men, she took back to her work._

_"Well do you?" The engineer placed his hand on the book she worked out of, drawing her attention up to him._

_Margo knew about the Hulk. Not much, but she knew he wasn't anything natural. "Yeah, so?" she asked blandly._

_"You do know he comes from some joe, right?"_

_"Tony." Bruce called again._

_"Your point?"_

_"He's right here."_

_"Tony."_

_"Right now."_

_"Tony." Bruce grounded out._

_"Whoa! Don't get angry now." Stark put his hands up in mock fear._

_Banner wasn't getting angry. He was just annoyed. Margoret and him had a simple and quiet type of relationship and he didn't want Tony to ruin that. He didn't want Margo to be... afraid of him. She was the only employee in this building who didn't know he was-no, that he sort of wielded the Hulk. All those in the building who knew, besides Tony and Andrew, were scared of him. They thought they hid their fear well but Bruce knew. Pepper was nice to him and if she was afraid, she did a better job at hiding that fact than the others. And she resided in the building, but upstairs in Stark's home so she didn't really count._

_"So Dr. Banner is the Hulk."_

_Bruce and Tony looked at Margo. Her face wasn't one in awe nor in fear. She had a bored look on her face and shrugged._

_"So what?"_

_That wasn't the response Bruce expected to hear and believe it or not, neither did Tony; though he approved. Her attitude was cool and nonchalant, almost like his when he and Bruce met for the first time. The other Avengers were calm but slightly collected. She was a little more like him than he thought._

_Tony nodded his head and smiled at Bruce whose eyes never left Margoret. This girl really was an interesting character._

This had happened three days ago and Margoret hadn't changed her views of Bruce at all. The physicist though, was still hesitant of her. More than what he previously was. Margo paid little mind to that, taking back to her work each time she could.

At first, she was a little surprised. And even through Banner's outburst, she hadn't suspected him to actually be the Hulk. Margo simply meant it as a joke. A dry one really. When the two men gave her no indication of her being wrong, she was shocked. She did her best to mask it, which she succeeded in doing so, but finding out your co-worker is the Hulk; how could someone not be taken aback? In the end, the thought had rattled around in her mind through work and when she got home. She couldn't say if she was scared. She wasn't exactly excited about it either. It was just there. A fact that never effected her the way she guessed Tony and Bruce expected it to.

But Bruce would still be Bruce in her eyes. In the short time that she came to know him, he never made her feel threatened. He never made her feel inferior nor as a nuisance. He was a great co-worker and that was that.

She looked at her watch again and took note of the time. Eight minutes until clock in. Guzzling what she could of her tea, she reached for her bag and made her way out of the car.

Starting this week new and fresh, Margo made sure to be within the vicinity at least 20-30 minutes before work started. Her home wasn't too far, but the amount of time to get through New York was pretty ridiculous. And being at least 20 minutes in was on the less busy days because not many people were out. And by "not many" it was more like _many_ but not overcrowded.

She reached the elevators and pressed the 'down' button. As soon as she reaches the ground floor, she would make her way over to the next set of elevators to go up into Tony's lab where Bruce will be waiting for her. Despite how tiring that may have sound, she was oozing with delight.

Today, Bruce will not only have her working over his thermodynamics book but a bit out of another he had recently bought. He didn't say what it was. As a matter of fact, he hadn't said why he needed the research done.

_He's probably one of those 'self-taught' type of guys_. Margo thought.

Seeing how busy he was with the work Tony gave him it seemed he didn't have enough time to himself. And since Margoret was free until the other employee left, he decided to take advantage of her predicament.

It made sense to Margo. She didn't mind though seeing that she enjoyed the work he put her through. She did, after all, minor in thermodynamics.

The doors of the elevator opened before her. She entered with a soft sigh. Work, so far, was great. A few quirks here and there which she knew she would have to deal with. Starting with her boss. Tony obviously meant no harm. She knew that and maybe it wasn't so much of him being the problem but the problem being her. Margo was used to having people behave a certain way around each other. Like in trying not to provoke people. Tony on the other hand reveled in the idea of getting her riled up. He liked the idea of Bruce turning into the Hulk. He was fascinated by it.

Change wasn't exactly Margoret's thing. One would think from her time being home-schooled to then going to university at a young age and in a different country at that, that she would be used to change.

She believed, though, that she could take Tony on today. Well, as much as she could take, but she would make an effort. It would be her first attempt at accepting change.

Delving into happy thoughts through false optimism, Margo soon found herself back in her pessimistic box. The idea of change suddenly becoming overwhelming.

_Baby steps. You have to learn how to walk before you can run, she thought in encouragement. I'll start with Tony today and... will probably end up dealing with him for the next month or so_.

Margoret sighed again.

Change was definitely in her top three of things she disliked most.

* * *

"When can I meet her?"

"Never."

"Why not?" Pepper whined.

"Because I don't need you distracting her with your girly stuff." Tony grumbled.

The red-head was seated on her partner's personal chair to which the man wasn't too fond of at the moment.

"Pep, you know that's my chair."

Tony seemed upset about something and all morning he was taking it out on Pepper. Bruce who made his way back and forth within the lab tried to ignore the two but he couldn't shake them off. Each time Ms. Potts tried to address Tony on something he would interrupt her to say something to Bruce. Then Bruce would try to answer but Pepper would give him a look to not say a word. He was, once again, caught in one of their little quarrels.

With Pepper questioning about the new girl; it was the only time Tony acknowledged her.

"What's wrong with getting a little girly? I mean, I am a girl after all and from what I hear, she's a girl too."

Stark reached for his chair but Pepper pushed back on it and rolled away.

"Don't you have sisters to do that with?" he asked in agitation.

Pepper's eyes slightly widened, her mouth in an 'o' shape.

"Are you still upset about that? Tony. I made a promise to my family that I would visit them at least once a month."

"I'm not mad!"

Bruce looked over to Tony and Pepper whose eyes were locked onto each other. If Tony wasn't mad then he did a bad job in masking that. If it would have been Bruce, well the outcome wouldn't have been pretty./

_Good job at making yourself feel like crap, Bruce_, he thought. He shook his head and looked down with a bite to his lip.

Tony's wall faltered when his love raised her eyebrow. No he wasn't mad. He was pissed.

"Okay," he started loudly. "It went from visiting them every three months to every two months," he held his fingers up accounting for each number. "And now it's once a month? And you don't tell me anything."

"I didn't think it would bother you!"

"Pepper. I am a man with needs."

"And I am a woman with needs but I've put them on hold for you for so long. I want to see my family."

"I want you to stay."

"No," she stated.

Stark sighed and walked away.

"Why is this bothering you so much? You never had a problem with it before."

Banner's eyes flickered up to Tony who stood facing the window. The man's shoulders were tensed as he clenched his jaw. Bruce knew why he was mad but thought it best not to say a word.

As if a calm wave washed over him, Tony turned to Pepper with a sad smile.

"You can go."

Pepper's brow shot upward as she eyed the man in confusion.

"You're still not happy about it."

"No, no. I'm fine," he said as he made his way back to her. "I think it's just that time of the month."

Despite finding it to be a stupid joke, Pepper smiled. She stood and enclosed the space between them and kissed him.

Bruce turned away and mouthed an "okay" to ease the awkward position he was left in.

"Thank you."

"Mmhmm... But you're still not going to meet Margo."

Pepper frowned but smiled softly at the smirk that tugged at the edges of Tony's lips.

"Aww. Her name is Margo?"

"It's actually Margoret but we call her Margo for short."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. Now go. Before I change my mind."

The red-head gave another peck to the man's lips and made her way back out to her and Tony's home. As soon as she exited out, Tony's eyes grew sad as he spoke. "Jarvis. Cancel all of the plans for this week."

"Even the flight to Paris?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Sorry, sir. I knew how much you wanted to spend this week with Ms. Potts. Did you plan on proposing?"

Tony scratched at his chin and chuckled. "Just cancel all of the plans, Jarv."

"As you wish, sir." Jarvis said with a hint of a sigh.

Clapping his hands together, Tony's mood changed as he addressed his friend.

"So what do you have for me?"

Bruce opened his mouth slightly as he thought of a way to start. "Well. I've come to the conclusion that what you want," he shook his head. "There's nothing you can do to get it done."

"I don't like what you just said there." Tony said as he waved his finger around.

"But there are other ways to go about it."

"Like?"

Bruce took off his glasses and shook his head again. There was another more specific type of way but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go down that road again.

"We... we can try gamma radiation."

Tony raised his eyebrow and rubbed his chin. "I don't know about you but I don't think big, green, and angry is my type of thing."

"N-no. What I mean is that," he reached out with his hands to try and bring the words out. "Think about electromagnetic radiation. You know that EMR happens when an atom absorbs energy. When that happens, one or more electrons are caused to change their place within an atom. Then when the electron returns to its original place, an electromagnetic wave is produced."

"Keep talking."

"Well, one way to excite the atoms is through electrical energy."

"So, what? Do we need a transmission medium?"

"Something like that. But instead of an electrically charged armor we can use the benefits from radiation. Like a lizard."

"Are you calling me a lizard?"

"No what I me-"

"I don't think I'm a lizard. I think I'm more of an iguana. No! A komodo dragon."

The physicist stopped himself from saying anything further. His features were austere, his tongue pushed against his inner cheek. Stark raised his eyebrows up and down to get him going but Banner didn't find him to be the least bit humourous.

"Wow. The more time you spend with that Margo girl; the more you act like her."

Bruce seemed flustered as he tried to hide the blush that slowly crept over his face.

"Anyway," he grounded out. "Like a _komodo dragon_," Tony grinned. "They absorb heat radiating from the sun and then radiate a smaller amount of energy to their surroundings. Then they evaporate whatever liquid is left on the surface of its skin as a gas. After that comes the convection process where they transfer heat by movement, of let's say, air. Afterwards, is the conduction. Like you had mentioned about the transmission medium, the conduction process will directly transfer the heat between molecules in contact with each other. Example: When a lizard sits on a rock."

"I was here with you until the lizard on the rock bit. You lost me."

Bruce sighed and walked over to Tony. He grabbed the man's arm and dragged him to the computer. There, Bruce's notes were littered over the screen. He focused in on one of the open windows and expanded it to view.

"RG-27." Tony mumbled as he read through Banner's work.

"I used the idea of the integumentary system of a reptile and combined it with something that can neutralize the radiation like when the lizard sits on a rock."

"Lead."

"Exactly."

Stark's mouth was slightly ajar as he read over his friend's notes. He had to admit, he was on a pretty good track. Because of the lead, Tony's armor would be able to do exactly what a lizard's skin does. The only problem is that lead doesn't completely neutralize the effects of gamma radiation but if they could include a high count of it... it just might work.

"After all this time I had you working on my repulsors and you give me something even better than that."

The two men looked to each other with a laugh. They were on the brink of success and it felt great.

The doors to the lab opened to Margoret who entered with a thermos in one hand and her bag in the other. Both men's eyes flashed over to her as she made her way to her side of the lab. Tony looked back to Bruce who had made it a habit to stare at the woman in a state of captivation. The older man would look away as soon as Margo would look up but he was oblivious to those who took notice to his immersion of the girl.

With an idea, Tony called out to his new and, currently, favorite employee.

"Hey, Margoret."

Pushing down any anxiety she held before from her pessismistic thoughts, Margo looked up and smiled. "Hello, Tony."

Both Bruce and Tony looked taken aback by her words. Normally, she would glare at the head honcho or grunt and set to work.

Looking over the bewildered face of the men, Margoret suddenly felt inept under their gaze; almost tripping over herself to sit down.

Recovering from his stupor, Stark took to his plan again. It would probably work out better with her cooperating. He walked over to Margo, ignoring the look Bruce gave him. Reaching up to her spot, he placed his hands on the table and leaned over slightly to stand on the balls of his feet. He could sense the strain she emmitted to try and keep herself collected around him and it made him feel all the more giddy.

"You're in a good mood today, I see."

"Yep." She made a 'pop' sound emphasizing on the 'p.'

"What has you feeling so good today? Got laid over the weekend?"

Margo bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes widening a bit. She could feel her fist tremble but she held to a positive attitude. Stark turned his sight over to Bruce who on the other hand looked abashed and noticeably dismal.

"As a matter of fact," she paused to draw the man's attention back. "I didn't. I just thought I should start off on a happy note. Starting the week fresh."

"Oh goody." Tony said with a genuine smile. He turned back to Bruce whose once doleful gaze was now something else he couldn't describe. "That's good to hear. Hey, Bruce here didn't get laid either! Maybe you two should work on that or something."

There was an audible choking sound as Banner choked on his spit. To ease the attention put onto him now, he poked and prodded at his station.

"Yeah, I'll look into that."

Tony's face was lit like a delighted child. Whether it was over Bruce's next reaction or because Margo was getting a hang of him and his sense of humor; it was nice either way.

Bruce knew his face had to have take on different shades of red. This was the first time anyone had made him feel like he was a part of something, socially speaking. He played his part in the Avengers but it was more about saving the world than a joke between co-workers. He'd seen it before. The other employees making jokes like that, but they never included him. He knew it was because of the Hulk and because of his inability to socialize properly. It felt nice, but the Hulk still didn't seem all that blithe in the idea of cozying up to the woman. He felt the other guy shift uneasily in his mind.

"Well then." The smile on Tony's face hadn't wavered one bit. "I'll be on my way. Wouldn't want to keep you from your work."

A flutter of excitement issued within Margoret. She couldn't believe the fact that Tony was actually pulling back. Play nice with him and he'd bow out. Though it took quite an effort on her part, the result was worth it.

"Bye, Bruce." The billionaire chimed as he made his way out of the lab.

A silence ensued after Tony had left. Neither of the two who remained knew what to do or say. Banner turned to Margo and saw her staring out the window. Her hands were clasped on her lap, her face as serene as Bruce would ever think of seeing her. He felt his face growing warm again and a small smile threatened to form.

He hated how hesitant he felt about everything. Even for something as simple as a smile. He couldn't say for sure what his feelings towards Margoret were. He wouldn't say it was anything along the lines of a crush or anything of the opposite. But he did feel admiration towards her. She wasn't like the others. Everything about her was different. And it wasn't because of her views towards the idea of him being the Hulk, but in the way she carried herself. He truly appreciated that. But he would keep that to himself.

Tony was the only person who, after Bruce's return from having his... little episode in Harlem, managed to worm his way into the apprehensive man's life. And Bruce learned that the more people you had in your life, the more trouble that came your way. He couldn't afford to hurt anymore people. He couldn't afford to hurt himself any longer either.

He cleared his throat drawing the attention of the young woman just feet away from him.

"I-uh. I have the other book I wanted you to check out."

He reached under his table and grabbed his breifcase. Margoret stood and walked over to him without any hint of the serenity she once had. Bruce pulled out a thick text, his arm flexing from the weight. He placed it gently onto her outstreched hands which marginally wilted underneath the weight. Despite how much more her arms flexed than his own, she held onto the text without any indication of the weight bothering her.

"_The Quantum Theory of Radiation_. Awesome." She grinned.

There was no sarcasm behind her words nor hostility. Just a genuine and wonderfully expressed mutual interest in the topic.

Now that he was getting a good look at Margo as she stood before him, it dawned on him how close Tony came to ruining this simplistic relationship between him and her. Announcing that he was the Hulk was not a smart thing for him to do. Even though as the other guy, he _helped_ in stopping Loki and the Chituari, he was still considered an endangerment to the people. Stark wanted that to stop and if he thought that by announcing that thought to every person who came to work for him was going to work... Well in short, it never really did. If what he had with Margo would've been ruined, he probably would have had a round or two with his comrade and friend in that little suit of armor of his.

Bruce smiled, thankful that that wasn't the case. He preferred in _not_ dealing with the other guy unless it was in a state of emergency. And he hoped that that wasn't going to happen for a long _long_ time.

* * *

_**AN: **__Yes! I finally got this chapter done. What a whirlwind it was.  
A little trouble in paradise there for Tony and Pepper but it's all good. And no, no. Tony wasn't going to propose but he was thinking about it for that short second. I think it would've sucked even more if he was going to propose.  
Bruce and Margo's relationship is pretty wacky right now. Bruce kind of likes her but he believes it's only admiration that he feels towards her and Margo is over there in her own little world. I feel like I'm being pulled back and forth with all of these emotions as I'm trying to get all of this out. Soon though! Soon somebody is going to start coming to the conclusion that maybe there might be something a little more there._

_That little bit on the lizard, yeah. I'd like to thank my biology book for that! All of that was so that I can give a more elaborate detail than it being a "special compound" created by Bruce. As you see, I'm including the idea of Tony's Anti-Radiation Armor which first appeared in the Incredible Hulk Vol 2 #72. So much comic book love that I have right now. But I won't be including the reason as to why the armor needed to be done as it was stated in the comic book. I'm just taking the idea of the suit and putting it in here.  
Also, I don't exactly know how thick and/or heavy that Quantum Theory book is. I just wanted to include Bruce's arm flexing because I like the idea of his arms flexing, haha._

_I have also received new follows + favorites. Thank you so much for that!  
As well as reviews:  
__**choirbandgeek: **__I was really nervous when I decided to put that bit of information down because I've never been to Wisconsin, haha. I've been to New York so I'm like, "Yeah no problem" but the Wisconsin bit had me nervous. It was sad, but I'm glad you liked that! And thank you.  
__**Jason:**__ Sorry to keep you waiting! I will definitely continue to write. No need to worry!  
And to those who have sent me words of encouragement: Thank you! Something as simple as an "awesome" really makes my day._

_I cannot wait for the holiday break because then I'll be able to focus more on the story. And then I can get more in depth with Bruce and Margo's relationship.  
Until then mis amigos!_


	7. Chapter 7

Margoret was on a roll today. She read through the pages of the book Bruce had given her, taking the time to write down whatever it was he wished for her to look into. He had placed a list on her table based on different parts of the text and he had wanted her to elaborate more on the information he already had. With each task he administered, she completed them swiftly and diligently. After her little _sweet_ encounter with Tony earlier, she felt good.

She started her day on the right foot and everything else that came her way just fell in accordingly. Her mind was cleared of the pessimism she had exuded. The weather was nice and it did play a little part in her mood. And Bruce was his usual self; dealing with his work in silence.

Speaking of which, her co-worker was sitting with one hand pressed firmly over his mouth and the other, passing over his hair every few seconds as it kept falling over his brow. He looked exasperated as he looked over all of the notes he had accumulated over the time Margo began working with him. Margoret would lift her gaze from time to time to see if he was okay but he seemed to be getting no peace.

Banner was tempted to tap his finger on the table to relieve his frustration but he didn't want to disturb Margo. The woman, from what he could see, was on a good track. She worked ardently and he knew how bothersome it could be if one was pulled out of their state of concentration.

Currently, he was stuck on the formation of the RG-27. The idea of it was good, great even, but the task on actually getting it done was the problem. He ran formulas through his mind and compounds as well. Either he wasn't getting enough sleep or not a sufficient amount of food in his system because he felt out of it. He kept drawing blanks and his hair was possibly the most infuriating thing as it kept falling over his brow each time he moved. He told himself that he was going to cut it last week, but with all the late nights in the lab and even at home, he couldn't find the time to get it done.

He sighed heavily, his leg bouncing to ease some of the tension. Roth looked up from her place at hearing his soft whine. Very few times did she hear him, but never in an agitated way. She placed her pen down, straightening in her seat.

"You okay?"

Bruce's eyebrow quirked at the sound of her voice. Her attention was solely on him. Her face twisted in concern.

"Yeah. It's just," he extended his arm, twirling his hand in an indication to the papers before him. "Just work."

"Ah." Margoret set her lips in a firm line. "Having one of those days?"

The physicist looked from her to his work and nodded. "Yeah," he sighed.

Margo wringed her hands together and pursed her lips. She knew how frustrating work can get. Especially when it was over something complex. She scratched the back of her head and sucked on her bottom lip. The woman thought of ways to ease his frustration but there wasn't anything she could think of.

_Maybe I should just talk to him_. It sounded like a good idea but from what she'd seen, he wasn't one for chit-chat. For her, personally, a little distraction like talking helped to ease any type of pressure she may have. But she wasn't sure if he was the same or a "sufferer in silence" type of guy. _Worth a shot_.

"What are you, um. What are you working on?"

Bruce did a double take. She was actually trying to engage in a conversation with him.

"Uh. It-it's nothing really. Just something for Tony's armor." He internally scolded himself. _What if Tony didn't want others to know_? He didn't think the billionaire would have a problem, but what did Bruce know.

"Cool."

Banner leaned back into his chair, pushing his hair away from his face for what seemed like the hundreth time. He was feeling slightly on edge from the nerves that plagued him. As low-key as possible, he placed his fingers on his pulse and timed it. The last thing he needed was to _Hulk-out_ because he couldn't get his head on straight. Seeing that everything was normal, he looked to Margo whose eyes wandered around the room. He hoped she didn't notice anything.

"How's the work coming along for you?"

Margoret looked back at him with her wide eyes.

"Oh, good. Just taking a little break."

It wasn't so bad, talking. It took his mind off of his troubles, but it also felt weird. Bruce didn't usually have casual conversations with people. Especially not with women. If he was ever addressed, it related to his purpose in whatever business he was dealing with. Nothing more. And he could only imagine how awkward Margo felt in trying to start a conversation with him. He wasn't the most talkative and abled person so it must have felt odd to her. She hadn't said anything else and it left Bruce with a forlorn feeling. He didn't want her to stop talking. He didn't want to feel left out despite the warnings the Hulk sent through him.

"You uh," Margo's body perked at the sudden sound of his voice. _Anything. Say anything_."You and Andrew."

Margo's eyebrows raised slowly at his incomplete thought. "Me and Andrew?"

Bruce mentally smacked himself. He probably sounded like an ignorant prat. "I mean, you and Andrew. You must have some history together."

"We're not in a relationship if that's what you're thinking," she laughed.

"Oh no!" He raised his hand in defense. "No, I didn't mean it that way. Sorry," he chuckled nervously. "I meant, are you guys related or something?" Another mental facepalm.

"No." She smiled. "He's a family friend."

"That's nice. He's a really great guy."

"Yeah, he is."

This was the longest amount of time Bruce had seen Margo smile. Her face was alluringly lit. Her usually wide eyes were slightly squinted from the smile that never left her face. Tony was right.

"You should smile more often."

"What?"

A furious blush crept over Bruce's face. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Margo looked curious and he didn't want there to be any awkward tension between them. Either he back down, continue the conversation as if he hadn't just said that or continue on his thought. It seemed that either way, he was going to lose.

"I said, you should smile more often." He settled on the last idea. If he was going down, at least he could say he made an effort in conversing. "You look beautiful. Nice, I mean." He corrected himself quickly. _Not beautiful. Beautiful sounds too forward, Bruce_.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," she said in a bored tone.

She had fixated her sight on something outside as she stretched. Her attitude chilled.

Margoret looked back at Banner and winked. She had made a joke.

_She's more like Tony than I bet she should would want to admit_. That was a thought Bruce knew he should keep to himself.

"So." Margo leaned over and rested her elbows on the table. Her fingers curled around her face as she placed her head on her hands. "How'd you get where you are now? What brought you to Stark Industries?"

This was the longest casual conversation Bruce had held since... Well, since a very long time. He'd thought she would have stopped after his compliment but she continued.

"Well, Tony offered me a spot after..." What was he supposed to say? After the Avengers foiled the plan of an Asgardian god who tried to rule over Earth with an army of alien-like creatures; Tony and him became close friends and well, here he was! Roth's eyes were curious. She wanted to hear his story but he wasn't sure if filling her head with abnormalities was the best idea. No matter how true they were.

He hesitated, not sure if this talking business was a good idea in the end.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Bruce's brow furrowed. "But, if anything. I already know you're the Hulk and that doesn't bother me. If you think anything like or beyond that would, trust me it won't."

Margo stood and made her way to the side of the room farthest from him. She walked towards the private restroom area leaving Bruce and his thoughts to himself.

And what was he supposed to say to that?

She was probably one of the most strangest girls he ever met. The strangest man being Tony. The two seemed so alike and that thought made his stomach turn. No matter how many times he said it, it was a funny and unnerving thing to see. Though the two were easygoing, they had their oddities that seperated them from the rest of the world. Bruce wondered if she was sarcastic like Stark too. If they're talk continued like it had been before he ruined it with his uncertainty, he might soon find out. That is, if she would want to continue talking to him. She would probably back down as soon as she notices how distant and unsociable he really was. If she was anymore like Tony, then he would believe she was just as impatient as he could be. Then again, as antsy as Tony could get, he still stuck by Bruce's side.

Margoret came back from the restroom, rubbing her hands on her pants. She tried in drying them as much as possible before she sat down.  
Banner took note of her face. There wasn't a trace of the smile she once held. Her body was stiff, but she always held herself in an almost regal manner. Her eyes, which were once resplendent were now back to their regular state.

The woman took to her seat and leaned over the books which she had splayed over the tabletop for her bag. She dug in it and pulled out a small bottle of lotion to which she began to use.

"Sorry."

Rubbing her hands, Margo looked up in confusion. Her brow furrowed as she spoke. "Sorry? For what?"

So she wasn't annoyed with him. Unless she was hiding her irritation.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. If you don't feel comfortable talking about certain things, you don't have to say a word. I only said what I did about the Hulk because I wanted you to know that I'm not scared. I don't scare easily." She smirked.

Bruce's jaw fell slightly at her words. She was bold but stupid. Naive, even.

"Well, you've never met the other guy," he said in shame.

"I hope I never do." The two locked eyes; one with self-disgust and the other without a care. "But like I said, it's not because I'm scared. If the Hulk is out, that means something bad is happening, right? Well I hope nothing bad happens."

"And if something bad does happen? If he comes out, what would you do?" Bruce's voice was deep, his face growing dark. Margo simply raised her eyebrow at him.

"Then I'll tell him to be a hero and get the job done. But as soon as it's over, it better be your face I see at the end of the day."

There was a slight huff that rang through Bruce's mind. The other guy saw her as a joke. Not a threat but a put-on. Even though him and Banner were different, they held some views to which they could agree on. Margoret was crazy but the older man found that appealing about her. She wanted him to know that no matter what, she wouldn't treat him anymore different than she is now. As much as that warmed his heart, Bruce didn't want to get too close. He didn't want to fall for her words. Didn't want to get hurt nor hurt her. He was in a mental struggle; like tug o' war. Forming a friendship sounded like a wonderful thing to do but it would bring too many problems.

"So." Margoret picked up her pen. "Got anymore questions for me besides if Andrew is my dad or my _daddy_?" She raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

A small smile crept over Bruce's face. "Not really a question but a thought."

"Shoot."

"He's not overly fond of you right now." Bruce lightly shook his head and looked down.

Margo pursed her lips. She hadn't caught on to his statement until his disapproval had shone through his features. That look which he only placed for himself. "Stop trying to scare me Dr. Banner. I told you, it won't work." This time she was serious. She wanted him to stop with the freaky act. Roth knew it wasn't an _act_ per say, but she wanted him to stop trying to push her away. "If you don't want to talk anymore just say it." Margo saw how uncomfortable Bruce was getting. She didn't want any problems between her and her co-worker. Especially not on a good day like today.

"I didn't mean to "scare you,"" he said in honesty. "It was just a thought," he mumbled.

"Well I have a question for you." Bruce looked at her questioningly. His uneasiness could be felt on her side of the room. "Do you like sushi?"

Banner tilted his head slightly, addled by her question. "Yes?" He drew out slowly.

"Well," Margo looked at her watch and counted. "We have about 2 hours until break." She brought her gaze back to him. "Want to get some sushi together for lunch?"

Despite all that was said which left them, Bruce if anything, awkward in the end; she was being indifferent about it.

"Um, sure."

"Sweet, but we'll have to walk if that's alright with you. People get pretty stupid around lunch time so I think it's best to stay out of the traffic."

"Yeah, no. No problem." Bruce nodded.

Another smile threatened to cross his face when she grinned.

Even if he couldn't have a proper friendship with her, something nice like what they already had was good enough for him.

The sound of a bell rang through the room as the elevator came to a stop on their floor. The doors opened to Andrew who was patting his hands over his pockets. He walked in aimlessly as he searched his body for something.

"In your chest pocket." Margo called to him.

Andrew slipped his hand into his chest pocket and smiled when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out his glasses and placed them onto the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you, Margo."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "What would you do without me?"

"Yeah," he said with mock gratitude. "What would I do without you?"

The woman giggled, a sound foreign to Bruce's ears. She was a different person around the other physicist. It warmed him to see the interaction between the two. Andrew was someone special in her eyes. A family friend was a family friend but the feelings she held for him could be seen, loud and clear. He was more than a friend to Margoret. Her eyes would shine like a child in wonder and Andrew would look to her lovingly. Nothing to be jealous over. It looked just like a relationship between a father and his daughter...

_Nothing to be jealous over_. Bruce wasn't jealous. He didn't mean it that way. He wasn't jealous. There was no way he could be jealous. In a state of nervousness, it was hard for Bruce to hold his tongue over dopey chatter. Apparently, it was the same in his head.

"Hey, Bruce." Andrew smiled at the man drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Hey."

"You alright?"

"Yeah." He gave a tight-lipped smile.

"I hope Margoret isn't causing you too much trouble. It's just until Denver leaves."

Margo smacked Andrew on the arm causing him to laugh.

"No. She's been no trouble. She's been a big help if anything."

"That's good to hear."

It wasn't a daily thing, but Landis would come in every so often to check on the young woman and each time that he did, it was a playful little banter between the two. Then he would check up on Bruce to make sure she wasn't causing him any problems (jokingly of course). This had become a natural thing for the three of them.

"Where's Tony?"

"I think he might be upstairs." Bruce answered.

"Ah."

Banner didn't have to elaborate any further. If there was anybody else in this building that knew about Stark's private life besides him it would be Andrew and Jarvis. A little look between them or an odd pitch to the voice would leave them in understanding. In the end, Tony would probably say something to one or the other. Sometimes both. And Jarvis was always alert so there was that.

"You doing anything for lunch?" Andrew turned his attention back to Margo who had set back to work.

"Yep. Taking Dr. Banner out for some sushi." She looked up with a smile.

Bruce's face grew hot from her words. She made it sound as if she was going to treat him for lunch. She made it sound as if... She made it sound inappropriate in some ways and he didn't want the other man to think differently.

"Oh yeah?" There was a slight disinterest and something else that could be heard in Andrew's tone. The man switched his sight over to Bruce; his eyes unreadable.

"Mmhmm." Margoret hummed.

Andrew ran his tongue over his teeth causing his lips to pucker. He eyed his co-worker in a way Bruce couldn't define but smiled when he looked down to his daughter figure.

"He's a good guy," he whispered as if reasoning with himself over something.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, patting Margo's head. "Have fun then."

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah. Don't want to keep you guys from your work and I only wanted to check up on you," he said as he stretched.

"K, then."

"Alright. Be good you little punk." He made his way over to the elevator with a slow gait.

Margo frowned. "Yeah, yeah. You too, Smiley." She smirked at the sight of Andrew's body growing stiff.

"I guess I deserved that. See you, Bruce." Andrew turned back to Margoret with a smile. "And I'll talk to you later, _Anita_." He mouthed the name leaving Margo wide-eyed.

Bruce hadn't heard what he said but whatever it was that the tall man did, it left Margo in a foul mood.

"That was a low blow you jerk."

Knowing full-well that she couldn't stay mad at him, Landis shrugged and made his way back to the elevator. As soon as he pressed the button, the doors opened and he entered the cart. Before leaving, he gave a quick glance over to Roth whose eyes bore a massive and annoyed hole into his head.

"See you, pumpkin." He winked.

The doors closed before the woman could have another say leaving her and Bruce alone once again.

Sometimes Andrew came off more like a pesky brother than anything else. Waiting for the annoyance to wear off, Margo shook her head.

"I'm not even going to ask what all that was about." Bruce said through a grin.

"One day you'll know. Today is not that day, though." Margoret took to finishing an unfinished theory she had started on her paper.

Slowly, things were going back to normal; before they engaged themselves in a tête-à-tête. Despite the break the two had, Margo didn't miss a beat as she started on her work again. Though Bruce's attention was elsewhere, he sat in silence. His eyes did little to wander over his own labor. They would come to rest on Margo each time he tried in looking away. He enjoyed the sight of her immersing herself into something she was fascinated by. The way her brow would scrunch up and the way she would bite her lip each time she would stop to look over whatever it was she had written. It was a pleasant sight for him...

It took Bruce all that he could to not make a sound. As if some knowledge he never held before was dawning onto him. His eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of her. Everything about her left his chest, his neck, his face in an entirety engulfed in a sweet and embracing warmth. A type of warmth that left his heart racing. Standing up in an abrupt manner, his chair scraped against the floor. Margo looked up alarmed at the sudden noise.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just. I'm going to go check with Tony on something." His voice was soft but rushed.

"Oh, okay."

Without another word, he walked over to the elevator Andrew had been in not long ago. His hands twisted as he tried willing patience to flow through him. He needed to get out of the room. He placed his fingers over his pulse and began to time them just like earlier. Bruce took a deep breath to keep himself calm.

The doors opened and very quickly he entered the transport and held down the 'close' button. He hadn't entered a number because he didn't actually plan on going to see Tony. He didn't plan on leaving from the floor entirely, he just needed to be away from her. A visit to Stark's was a lie. It was the first thing that came to mind. The doors closed before him, leaving him to himself.

He was acting rash. Maybe what he was feeling would come to pass. He was making a big deal out of something that could really be nothing. It was just-Bruce hadn't felt something like that in a long time. It scared him for a second there.

Taking a deep breath, Bruce leaned his head back against the cool wall. A rumble formed in his throat as he chuckled. He probably looked stupid laughing to himself, but not as stupid as he probably came off back in there. If she didn't think he was weird before, he was pretty sure Margo did now. But that was the thing about her. Whatever others would find bizarre and alarming, she didn't. Each time he thought about something that made Margo quite the catch in his eyes, Banner would feel his chest grow warm, encasing his heart in a comforting heat.

It was too soon to tell if what he was currently feeling would be felt later into the week, or even into the day. He believed that maybe because of their talk, he began feeling easy and cared for and that his heart was playing tricks on his mind. Bruce remembered reading a paper once on how if two strangers spent a few hours together just conversing then spent the next few minutes staring into each other's eyes that they would believe they were falling for each other. Though it seemed very one-sided for him, especially on the 'staring' part, he settled on that thought. His shoulders which he hadn't even noticed were tensed, slumped. He would take it slow. That was all.

Right as he reached for the 'open' button, the carriage began to move. Bruce looked at the numbers above to see that he was moving up. So it seemed he was going to be bumping into Tony anyway. He rubbed his hands over his face in hopes of ridding away any evidence of Margo's effects on him. He didn't need to be questioned over something he himself wasn't all to sure of.

After his little trip up, he would go back down to the lab and get back to work. If Margoret wanted to engage in conversation again then he would answer her without so much as a hint of what he was currently feeling. Then there would be lunch... He almost forgot about that.

No. He shook his head, his hair swaying gently. Bruce was going to enjoy his lunch with her as _co-workers_. Nothing less, nothing more.

The elevator had come to a stop on the floor of Tony's penthouse. Straightening himself as the doors slid open, he was surprised to see it was Pepper who stood on the other side.

"Oh," she gasped. "Sorry. I didn't know you were in the elevator."

"No it's fine." Bruce shrugged.

The red-head walked in, looking at the physicist expectingly.

"Are you?"

"Oh, no." He shook his head. Pepper raised her eyebrow sensing that there was something wrong. Bruce couldn't take her accusing eyes. Sighing he brought his hands together, wringing them nervously. "I have a question. About something."

Pepper reached to close the doors as he spoke. At this point, he looked like a curious boy.

"What's wrong?"

Banner willed himself to speak but he found his tongue to be swollen with words that threatened to spill uncontrollably. He processed his thoughts accordingly, trying to find a way to form his question. He shrugged, splaying his hands out.

"When you first met Tony." A small strained sound emanated from his throat as he forced the words to come out. "When did you-How did you know that you liked him?"

Pepper's brow creased as she took in his broken question. Her mouth opened slightly, slowly turning into an open smile. She didn't want to say out loud what she believed he was really trying to hint at in fear that he would back away. He looked to be struggling with himself and she didn't want to let him down.

"Well, Bruce," she started as she pressed a button to take them down. "This might take a while so you're going to want to listen up."

* * *

_**AN: **__So it may have dawned on Bruce that he has a little crush on Margo! He's been feeling on edge and so now he doesn't know if what he's feeling for her is an "at the moment" type of thing or something more serious.  
From what I've read in the comics and seen in shows/movies with Bruce, he struggles so much with himself and his feelings that it's like a never-ending battle. I kind of wanted to rip my hair out when I was doing this chapter just for that reason. Bruce, sometimes, is his own worse enemy and all I want to do is give him a hug. This chapter was obviously all about him and his internal struggle. Not knowing if he's here or there. Margo doesn't have a "major part" yet when it comes to her feelings because she doesn't see it (her and Bruce) happening yet. But trust me that when it does, there's going to be some problems._

This is obviously a two-part chapter seeing that this one got a little long. The next chapter though will not be about them. I won't say what it will be about. You'll have to tune in for that, but I'll be going back to Margo and Bruce in the one after the next.

I would like to thank those who have listed this story under their favorites and have followed.  
Reviews:  
_**Guest:**__ I'm happy that you were excited. It makes me excited! There will definitely be more.  
__**Halcyon Electric: **__Thank you and that's awesome to hear! Thank you again._  
_**Guest: **__I'm glad you find my story interesting. Thank you!  
__**DearNoah: **__Oh god, thank you! I don't think you know how happy your review has left me. It truly means a lot. Thank you._

_Again, reviews are always appreciated.  
I do apologize for the late, late night update (and if there are any grammar mistakes) but I do plan on continuing this story no matter what._  
_Until then!_


	8. Chapter 8

Frivolous. What they all were. Inconceivably arrogant, a fervid combatant, an abberation, rejects, and a brute. Defiable and stupid. They were a threat and they were unreputable in the eyes of many. And with the help of those drossy agents whom were careless on their own accord; it was no wonder the council became so shiesty.

These _Avengers_; laughable. In an attempt to "protect" they wrecked and destroyed. They succeded, yes, but they failed as well and now there was a mess that needed to be cleaned.

Breathing in the dank air, a man paced about in his lab. His shoes made a patter as they slid over the tiled floor, his eyes skimming over the walls. It took an effort for him not to cough nor sneeze from the mildew that left the underground base rank. This was but a temporary space him and a few upheld, but the more time that was spent within the country, the more _permanent_ it was perceived.

The man cracked his knuckles as his pace came to a slow stop before his desk. It was littered with various papers ranging from findings of Odin's Jewel as well as articles on the Avengers, documentations of many and almost all. He didn't know what he was looking for but he was told to "look." His patience wore thin like his hair which was in a disarray from the constant threading of his thick fingers. In exasperation, his hand took to its usual place where he combed his digits over his battered gray locks. He was a man of repetition, through actions and words.

The ceiling bore lights shining bright as the sun and it blinded all who looked into them. Their luminosity left the room lit so remarkably well that no corner was left untouched. In use of them, the man held the most dampest of papers high to the light to brief himself of the work.

_**Howard Stark Is At It Again!**_

_"After having welcomed the star-spangled man himself into the hearts of those of each state, Howard Stark has made an even bigger name for himself. Not only a founding father of Stark Industries, the genius has also become a father to one of his own! Welcoming a son into the world with his wife, Maria, little Anthony Edward Stark, as what has been stated to be the boy's name, has quite the shoes to fill!_

_Will he follow in his father's footsteps? Will the man of the hour pass the industry over to his son?_

_Howard Stark has yet to make an appearance with his new "invention" and he..."_

It didn't make sense. None of what he read made sense. What the birth of that smug philanthropist had to do with anything was beyond the man's knowledge.

He tapped his finger impatiently on the desk. Running his other hand over the articles, ink and dust smeared over his palm. His calloused fingers scraped over the papers with him finding nothing specific. Clearing his throat, he grabbed for another article. It dated back a few months; some time after the attack in New York.

_**Terrorists? or Another Ploy by the Government?**_

Hardly taking the time to look it over, he tossed it to the side. The more he read the more agitated he became. Some of the things he read were ridiculous and it left him thinking the authors were complete and utter dolts. The others were a bit interesting, to say the least but not enough to make him enjoy his current position.

A knock resounded from the door behind him. Without so much as an "okay" to enter, it opened to another man clad in a bodysuit in hues of greens and black. His face was concealed by a drape of a mask. It billowed as he spoke, "She's requested to see you."

The older man who leaned heavily over his desk sighed. With no need to know who "she" was, he gathered himself and turned to the door. The soldier who called to him wielded a weapon the length of his arm making him appear deadly. There was a slight drop felt in the pit of the man's stomach at the sight. He swallowed, wiping his hands on his pants from the sweat that had manifested from the sight.

"Let's go."

The two made their way through the underground corridors. It was dimmer than the room they had just been in. The walls were dull and the halls were cold. And the smell of mildew was overpowering compared to in the lab. The man rubbed his nose, holding his hand over it to ease his mind. How much longer he had to stay here; he hoped not for long.

His more personal lab at the other base wasn't one of wonders but it sure beat the hell out of this one. When he was told to transfer, he hadn't expected to be led over into a rundown settlement that hadn't been used for years.

From his understanding, he, along with his fellow colleagues, were to come and assist on a search for something. It was vague, what he was told. Almost everyone was kept in the dark. Only the few who _personally_ assisted the Madame knew what the search entailed. If not all of it, they at least had a better understanding than him and the others.

Reaching the far end of the second passageway, they came to face a door bolted shut. By it was a card reader. Pulling at his own access card attached to the pocket of his shirt, the man ran it through the slider. As it was recognized through the system, the bolts of the door began to unlock itself and opened to a vast room.

The room was dark, the only light coming from a ceiling light that bore down on a huddle. The crowd consisted of two men in lab coats and a woman. Their faces were lit by a soft hue of blue that emanated from whatever was before them. To make his presence known to the seemingly absorbed individuals, the man cleared his throat.

The woman looked up, a frown etched onto her features. "Did you find it?"

There was a strain in the man's throat as he refrained in mouthing his thoughts. _Find what_? "No I have not."

The woman tilted her head, her hair hiding half of her face. Her eyes grew into slits at his words.

In defense the man spoke once more. "But if I knew what I was looking for I-"

"_You_ are proving yourself more and more useless each day that passes us by. We have no time for your dormancy."

"Madame-"

"Enough!" Her teeth were bared, jagged and appalling. It brought a chill down every man's back who tried in controlling their fear of her. The woman ran her hand over her face, easing herself back to a calm.

Her mind was a mess. Her thoughts scattered. She had little to no sleep these past days and dealing with an onslaught of, apparently, expendable beings, she was becoming haggard. But of course, they were needed. Despite how much they annoyed her, she needed them to acquire the_ ultimate_.

With her hand still planted onto her face, she spread her fingers looking between them and to the man. Her scowl deepened at the sight of him.

"There is a pattern," she mumbled into her hand. "Between each of those articles, there is a pattern found in every 5th or 10th of them. I don't know which. I don't know how many, but I know he had etched a note-a secret into each of those papers and it is what I need."

"He" was someone none of those who worked for the woman knew. No one knew but her and it was wise not to ask. Otherwise... It was a becoming fate of torment for those who defied or so much as questioned her. It was better left unasked.

"I'll try harder. I apologize." The man who made it a habit to run his hands through his hair, released a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"No. You will not be doing this alone. I've called in back-up from Sao Paulo. They will be here by fortnight. It's the shortest amount of time I've given them only because they're on a mission of their own. A mission of which they must be pulled out of because you and all these other useless imbeciles are incapable of getting a job well done. Light the room!"

In accordance to her words, the rest of the lights within the room lit. The two scientist who stood within their place closed the lid of the object they had been observing.

"And close the door."

Pushing the older man forward with his weapon, the soldier turned and locked the door behind them.

"I'm close._ We_ are so close yet so far away." Crossing the room which appeared to be a lab, the woman slapped at a table lamp sending it crashing to the floor. The sound of the bulb breaking pushed her farther to the edge causing her to slam her fist on the table.

Wringing his hands, one of the scientist spoke, "It can still work, but the desired effects will only be temporary."

"I want something permanent."

The other scientist stepped forward, "It's one component away from being an almost perfect replication of the SSS-2. We've substituted much of the ingredients, why not one more?"

There wasn't a need to defend one another but to ease the tension that formed in her wake, many times did one man speak for the other.

"Because," the woman growled. "What we need is what will make it the _ultimate_. It is what will give us power over the rest."

_Mind control_.

The man knew the basics of what was transpiring within the base. He knew he was needed to help get the job done. He knew it was for the better. A means to end the irritants and ignorance and bring forth an era that was rightfully theirs. What he didn't know was _how_. And with the Madame's patience wearing out from the constant questioning... No one was getting anywhere.

The mind control she wished to obtain was something he was slowly coming to an understanding that it was what he needed to find. The key component left behind for him to discover.

The SSS-2, he recalled, was a gaseous copy of the Super Soldier Serum that of which had created Captain America. It was the only known successful replica of the SSS. The Madame wanted to do the same, but instead she wanted to take a more powerful approach to it. In comes the mind control.

"You."

Coming to, the man looked to the woman. Her head hung low as she ran her hands over each other. With a slight lift to her head, she looked to him.

"I want you back in the room and I want you to search. I want you _look_. I want you to _find_ what we need. I want to see your hands tainted by ink. I'd better see the proof of your work marked on your palms."

There was a threat behind those words and neither of those who resided in the room missed it.

She was an intimidating woman. Despite her beauty, there was a foulness that marred her from the inside out. The reason why she came off bitter; no one knew. Those who came in contact with her cared, but only out of sheer interest. Other than that, everything else was held in a manner of business.

"On my life." The man nodded.

A promise.

"On your life," she whispered in agreement. She squared her shoulders, locking her eyes on the rotund man. This was going to get done. She was going to make sure of it and the man was going to do it right no matter what the cost may be. There was a darkness about her, around her as she parted her lips. "Heil Hydra."

In unison, the four men fixed themselves in a salute and iterated her words. "Heil Hydra!"

"Get back to work," she mumbled.

Turning away from the scene, the man and soldier exited just as the woman took her place beside the scientists once more.

If there was one thing he knew, and this was excluding all that he reigned from his field, Madame Hydra was an evil to be reckoned with. And what Madame Hydra wanted, she received and who was he to deny her of it?

He would take back to his work and he would search to the point of utter exhaustion. If not for her, then for the rights he and the team of HYDRA deserved over the hell Earth became.

* * *

_**AN: **__And so the plot thickens._

_I apologize for the late update. I sort of hate myself for it but now that my classes are officially over and my Christmas shopping is done, this story owns me.  
I adore Madame Hydra. Something about her just tickles my fancy and I couldn't resist making her a part of the story. As I've stated in the previous chapter, no Bruce and Margo here but the next chapter will be about them. This was, of course, a filler chapter so I'm sorry if it's a bit short.  
Despite not updating in a while, I received new follows and favorites which I am eternally grateful for. No review(s) this time around but they are always welcome!  
Sorry for any grammar mistakes and as of right now, I'm typing up chp. 9!  
Until then, lovelies!_


	9. Chapter 9

"So, you just knew?"

"I just knew."

Bruce sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He winced from the constant tug of his skin. His other hand grasped a cup of coffee; it's warmth dying down. Pepper sat across from him with a cup of her own, a small smile placed upon her lips. The two made their way over into a cafe in Stark's tower after their run-in in the elevator and had spent a better amount of time going over Pepper's love for his friend.

He had a mini breakdown from a flutter in his chest whenever he looked at his new co-worker. That was it. A minor fit of anxiety. He needed a little space away from the woman and that's when he met with the red-head. He didn't know if asking such a private question would get him an answer he would've like to hear but his mouth was quicker than his mind.

Banner, being his seemingly usual self was on edge. An edge no one knew about. He was just as he was in their eyes. When he approached Pepper with the question of when was it that she knew she liked Tony, he didn't know where he was going with the topic. Now, the two sat before each other about an hour later with Bruce feeling unsatisfied.

"But you're not really interested in my love life."

The quiet physicist looked at the woman whose face mirrored that of a knowing parent. Slowly, he lowered his gaze down to his drink.

"Mm," was all he could muster.

"Have you ever felt this way before?"

"More or less."

"Was there another girl in your life?" Bruce froze. "I'm only asking out of curiousity. If that's okay with you."

What was he supposed to say? Was it right to mention Betty? Was mentioning anything about the past right? Did it matter anymore?

"You don't have to say anything now if you don't want to. Actually, you don't have to say anything at all!" Pepper placed her hand on the table. It was a comforting gesture without actually touching him and probably making him feel uncomfortable. "Just know that it's nothing to freak out over. You have feelings. You're still _human_, Bruce."

He didn't know how to feel about that. He could have denied it but deep down, he knew there was something there. Something that still made him, him.

Banner nodded but he didn't know if he was doing it because he agreed with her or if it was an absent-minded thing.

"I'm sure things will work out perfectly fine between you and Margo."

The older man nodded again. _Wait_. "Wait." He brought his hands down onto his lap. "How do you know it's Margo? I never said anything about her before."

"Because." She smiled. "You just told me."

His mouth was ajar as a realization of what happened dawned upon him. "Oh." A sheepish look overcame his features.

"I think it's too early to say it's anything serious. It's more than likely a crush." Bruce pursed his lips at her words. "As I told you before, that's how it was for me the first time I saw Tony."

"Yeah." Bruce sighed. "I guess... I guess since I haven't," he used his hands as if to pull the words out of him. "I haven't felt this way in so long that, I don't know. It felt almost foreign to me. I panicked," he mumbled. _Stupid_.

"All in all, Bruce. Baby steps."

Bruce gave a reassuring nod. A genuinely sweet laugh passed between the two leaving them in a state of content.

Banner felt stupid. Really, really stupid but it was slowly becoming a thing of the past. And in that moment where him and Pepper shared that laugh, he actually felt _normal_. It was fairly short-lived but he felt it and that left him feeling a little confident in himself. There was a feeble amount of worry that plagued him from the fact that he bothered someone like Pepper for a matter so absurd but he also felt like a weight was lifted off of him.

He found himself acting more and more like someone out of this world than what he truly was in the end: a human being.

"One more thing." Pepper spoke. "If it would have been Tony waiting on the other side of the elevator, would you have asked him the same thing?"

Would he have done it? The thought reeled in his head.

"Probably not."

"Probably not." Pepper repeated with a grin. "Feel better?"

"Believe it or not, a little. Thanks," he said with a hesitant smile.

"I'm glad you came to me, Bruce."

_It means a lot_. It was a thought that could almost be heard between the two.

Never in his life, especially after his accident did he think he could have a moment like what he just had with Pepper Potts. Let alone with somebody like Pepper Potts. This wasn't a part of his norm. First Tony, then Margo (the cause of his current problems), and finally Pepper. The three of them had done something for him that no other tried in doing; making him feel normal.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

Bruce shook his head before another word slipped from him. He didn't want to seem like a burden plus, he had nothing else to say.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "If anything, and what I mean by anything I mean anything you don't feel comfortable telling Tony, you can come to me."

"Right." Bruce chuckled.

"Waitress." Pepper called.

The two waited in a comfortable silence as the bill was paid. Pep had insisted on doing so herself but Bruce couldn't live with the idea of having a lady do it. She was pretty adamant on getting it done but Banner had slipped his card to the waitress before Pepper had a chance to take out her wallet. Despite, the look she gave him, she couldn't help but smirk. He was a good guy and she wished he could see that himself.

Distancing themselves away from the other as they exited the cafe, Bruce watched the woman be on her way. He turned to the elevator he knew that would take him back up to his floor where Margo would be waiting.

He looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. He didn't notice how long he'd been gone from his work and he only hoped that Tony wasn't there to see.

With quick steps, Bruce made his way over and into the elevator. He pressed the button for his designated floor and leaned back against the cool metal surface as the doors closed.

His heart beat was normal and not erratic as it had been earlier. It worried him because he didn't want to turn into the Hulk all because of a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. A feeling he wasn't all too sure of. Something he couldn't properly decipher. It was a bit disheartening knowing that anything that brought a sort of excitement to him would trigger the other guy.

The doors opened as the elevator came to a stop. He twisted his wrist watch around as a nervous habit and walked into the room.

He would be fine.

"Hey, munchkin. Can you pass me that-"

Stopping short, Bruce's body froze at the sight. Tony had his arm stretched out in Margo's direction and his eyes were locked on him. He'd been working on something for the Iron Man suit until Bruce walked in. Margoret was standing not far from him, her work left unattended. She had been helping the other man while Banner was gone.

"Well, well. Look who's come to join us. Where you been at, Bruce?"

"Just uh," Bruce started nervously. "I was getting a cup of coffee."

"Really?" Tony looked at Margo who stiffened under both of the men's gaze. "For an hour?"

"How long have you been here?"

"For an hour." The edge of Tony's lip quirked. "Came down here a few minutes after you left according to pipsqueak."

An audible smack resounded through the room as Margo smacked Tony's arm. The man of iron laughed as he grabbed his arm.

"Ouch. You're pretty heavy-handed."

Without saying a word, Margoret looked over to Bruce, the scowl never leaving her face. She gave an eye-roll in his direction and leaned against the table Tony worked at.

"Just tell me what you want."

Stark's eyes switched from her to the physicist inquiringly. He could have made a crack at her words but her rising ire at the shy man piqued his interest.

Bruce's brow furrowed at the woman's, clearly visible, bad mood. What he may have done to cause it, he didn't know but he what he did know was that he didn't like it.

"I wanted you to hand me the screw gun." He pointed over to the tool that lied on the table next to them.

Pushing away from her spot, her body stayed rigged as she felt Banner's eyes on her. She reached for the gun and brought it back to her boss, placing it on his hand rather forcefully.

"Okaaay." Tony gave an awkward smile to the woman. "Now that Bruce is here, you can get back to what you were doing."

Margo turned back to her side of the room and took her place. With a deep sigh, she leaned her head on her hand and started back on her work.

She was annoyed, to say the least. It hadn't even been five minutes after Bruce left that Tony came down. When he asked where Bruce was she told him what the other man had told her. When Stark denied ever meeting with him, that's when Margo got a little miffed. Her co-worker lied to her. No other explanation than that. And if there was one lesson the two men were going to learn that day, it was that Margoret didn't take lying or liars for that matter, lightly.

The man being the source of the woman's anger stood glued to his spot. He wanted to move but the idea of her looking up at him while doing so left him feeling skittish.

"Bruce." Tony called. "I need you here, buddy."

Swallowing, he walked over to the engineer's side giving one last glance to Margo. She hadn't looked up and for some reason it left him feeling bad. Not one look. Not one bit of attention directed his way.

Margo sat up straight and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. The sudden movement caused Bruce to trip and bump into a stool. She looked to him quickly, the sound startling her. Tony sighed heavily as Bruce straightened the stool and took to his side. Margoret shook her and attended her work once more.

_Smooth, Banner. Real smooth_. Bruce mentally scolded himself. He was practically walking on eggshells around the woman. Something he'd expected _her_ to do around him.

"Hey." Stark placed a hand on his table, the other placed firmly on his hip. Bruce gave him a questioning look. "I don't know what's going on between you and Thumbelina over there but save it until break."

Roth rolled her eyes, unbeknownst to the men.

"Then you can tell me how it all works out," he whispered, a smug grin forming on his face.

_"Is everything a joke to you?"_ Bruce could hear the Captain's words echo in his mind.

Practically everything was funny to the philanthropist. If it wasn't happening to him. Though plenty of times, even if it was happening to him or if he were involved in some way he would settle on a joke or two to ease the tension. When Bruce and the other Avengers thought they "lost" him after his stunt with the missile during the attack in New York, Tony was more concerned if any of the men had _kissed_ him after waking up.

Bruce almost laughed at the thought, but it was because of _that_ that made Tony Stark a man of fascination and fun.

"Alright. So I was thinking." Tony pointed at his prototype suit's arm. "We dismantle it, apply your little concoction, put it back together and pop it in a microwave."

"But we haven't even figured out _how_ it's going to get done let alone apply it."

"Then we should work on that, right?"

It felt like hours when it was merely minutes of labor that passed them by. Bruce concerning himself with the RG-27 and Tony dealing with the mechanical portion. The room was lit by a bright shade of blue as Jarvis exhibited a fragment of his true potential.

Trying to not let it distract her, Margo had to admit that she was pretty awestruck by it all. It was like a map-a blueprint of sorts dangling before their very eyes. Tony would extend an arm and retrieve something from the design and manipulate it effortlessly. It would twist and turn, amplify and contract from the movements of his fingers. Occasionally, Bruce would do the same so as to showcase a better explanation to his theory. It was all the same to the woman, though. It was beautiful and amazing.

Tony reached for yet another boundless orb, bringing it close for him to inspect. It's design was intricate and remarkable. A creation formed from combining two other globes. His face was unsettling as he observed it. With a deep scowl, he planted his hands on either side of it and flattened it.

"This is the ugliest thing I've ever seen," he mumbled as he rolled the hologram in between his palms.

As if on cue, a waste basket formed through Jarvis' doing and without any regret, Tony threw the object into the bin.

"Jarvis. Bring up some of my old stuff for the arc reactor on my suits."

"There's not much to "bring up." A design for your reactor wasn't much of a thought you settled on."

"Unacceptable. We'll be changing that now, I think."

"As you wish."

Margoret found Tony Stark at work amusing. As a worker he was unusual but incredible. When he put his mind to something, he got it done. Although his need for humor was always present, it did little to interfere with his profession. She hated to admit it but she was starting to see him in a whole new good light.

Bruce bore his weight on his left leg, relieving his right of it. His arms were crossed as his eyes skimmed over his notes. He would slide his finger over the screen of his computer and continue his read all the while adding a thing or two to it. He was another one that immersed himself in his work.

Despite how upset he had gotten her, Margo appreciated the sight of her co-worker. He was good at what he did and even though she knew how awkward he felt by her actions towards him, he did his best in not letting that affect his job.

She looked down at her watch and saw she had 20 minutes until break. Margo wasn't sure if Bruce was still up for sushi seeing how fidgety he became because of her. If he didn't want to go she wouldn't force him but she had no qualms of taking him out either.

There was little to no notice on Margo's part as the physicist would occasionally look her way. She didn't look as upset as earlier but he feared eye contact. Flashbacks ran through his mind of the times when people would turn on him. He didn't want to think that way but sometimes a little pessimism kept the hurt from pooling in. He grew too comfortable at the idea of having people treating him kindly. Of having them treat him with respect. If he were petty, he would blame Tony for it seeing as the man gave him a little hope of change. Though others were still rather unkind... Bruce had no one to blame but himself.

What was it that he did that could have offended her? Was it because...

Bruce ran his hand over his face.

She thinks he lied to her. Well, he did lie but he didn't mean to. He just needed a minute or two away from her to get his head on straight. He could have gone to the bathroom to do that but then again, if he hadn't met Pepper.

He sighed.

He was weaving a mess of headaches and pains.

Stretching, Margo looked over to Bruce. Her heart jumped as she caught his sight. He had been staring at her and judging by the fluster on his face, he didn't mean to get caught.

Bringing her arms in close to her, she raised her eyebrows at him with a purse to her lips. The edges of Banner's lips quirked slightly as his eyes tried to settle on something else but her.

That wasn't suppose to happen.

Bruce looked to her again. Her eyes had never left him. Her face was twisted as if she were having an internal battle with herself.

She wanted to say something. To kill the tension she knew very well was her fault. Margo wanted to punch herself in the head sometimes at her crassness. Andrew did tell her it would get her in deep shit one day.

Tony cleared his throat bringing the two out of their thoughts. He puckered his lips with an eyebrow raised.

He had been observing the two for a while. Bruce was like an open book and if he really thought no one would notice him staring at the new girl from time to time, he was stupid. And Margo's emotions and thoughts that raged violently through her mind could clearly be seen through her eyes. Even from a distance.

"If you want to play star-crossed lovers then I guess I'll call break early." He jested.

Though his patience wore a bit thin from the lack of communication he needed to get through for his suit, Bruce and Margo's situation was somewhat entertaining.

"I'm going for take-out. You guys do whatever." With a wave of his hand, he left the two alone as he walked over to the elevator. "I need a drink," he croaked.

Silence loomed over the co-workers. It was deafening and left them feeling awkward. The air felt thick and it took Margo all the power in the world to not inhale sharply.

Banner bit his lip as his brow furrowed.

Was he supposed to say something? Was she? Who would say what? Who would do what?

"You uh..." Margo's voice was quiet.

Bruce looked at her in surprise.

"You still want to go for sushi? It's up to you, really. It's whatever with me," she said with a shrug.

There was a slight hint of defeat that emanated from Bruce's being as his shoulders visibly slumped.

_That wasn't the way I meant for it to come out._ Margo chided herself.

Despite her inner admonishment, her face stayed placid.

Thinking of a way to make it up to her, Bruce thought it okay to take up on the offer. At least she still granted him the choice of going with her to eat out. It felt odd to him, especially with her acting aloof towards him. He didn't want to feel like a burden either.

Rubbing his hands together he started, "Uh, yeah. Sure."

"K."

Margo gathered her things as quickly as possible. She tried in slowing down her movements to a great minimum so as to keep Bruce from thinking she was in a rush for things. She didn't want him to see it as her wanting to get their break "over with" nor have any other negative thoughts that could possibly plague his mind.

Bruce didn't bother with collecting any of his own things. He had his phone and his wallet already; there wasn't much else for him to take. He was a simple type of man in that department.

"Ready?"

He nodded.

The two headed towards the elevator with awkward gaits. There was a distance between them that grew less as they neared the doors. It bothered Margo to say the least. If there was one thing people knew about her besides her temper it was that she held onto grudges far longer than necessary. And she didn't want a little white lie on Bruce's part to be a reason to hold onto yet another one.

A bell chimed in the room as the carriage reached their floor after having retrieving it. The doors of the elevator opened, the two filing in with heads bowed. Margoret crossed her arms and peaked from the corner of her eye at Banner who pressed the button for the Lobby. He leaned back against the wall with his hands slipping into his pockets. His expression hadn't changed much. He showed no type of sadness nor anger but neither did he look happy or at peace. Then again that was how he always looked.

Bringing a hand up to the back of her neck, Margoret pinched and twisted the flesh as she spoke.

"Don't lie to me, okay?" Her voice was soft.

Bruce had to do a double take at her words.

_So she was mad about that_.

"It's just-I don't like that stuff. Even if it's something simple or stupid, just say it. And even if you didn't want to tell me where you were going, you didn't have to. It's not my business."

This was the most open she had been with him. He could see it in her face. She hadn't even tried to make eye contact with him and her uncomfortable state screamed a barrier had been broken into. It left Bruce feeling something he was all too familiar with: pain.

"You've been lied to before. Badly. That's why it bothers so much."

The doors opened as Margo looked to Bruce. His brows were furrowed as her wide eyes looked up at him. It made sense to the physicist at that moment. How the eyes were the windows to one's soul. It startled him for a second to see how open she had become just after he had said those words. Words he didn't mean to blurt out.

Quickly, her eyes grew hard as they normally were when she became pensive. A smirk appeared on her lips as she walked out of the elevator.

"How observant." Her tone was mocking but she hadn't meant it to be entirely offensive.

His words weren't out of observation, much, but out of something a little more mutual. He didn't want to address the feelings that came with that truth so he shrugged it off as if it were a nuisance.

Margo turned away from him and began to walk leaving Banner behind.

Bruce managed to pick up his pace to match her strides from behind. She may have been small but she was quick.

"Sorry." Bruce started. "For everything."

Margo stopped short before touching the handle of one of the entrance doors. She looked down at her feet with a purse to her lips.

She didn't want him to apologize. He didn't need to apologize. Frustration comes and goes and Andrew would have her head if she kept up with her unnecessary attitude.

Her lips parted into an open smile as she turned to him.

"I'm sorry."

Banner scrunched his eyebrows together at her apology. He didn't want her to apologize. She didn't need to apologize. But all the same he smiled back at her.

Pulling on the door handle, Margo reached for her co-worker and looped her arm with his. Bruce's face became flushed at her rash move. She felt warm against his side and he against hers. It was an innocent action on her part. She was showing him that whatever it was that occurred between them hadn't affected their friendship at all. Their friendship or acquaintanceship. Whatever it was, it was left unharmed.

His thoughts went back to his conversation with Pepper earlier into the day. He could deal with her being a crush. There was nothing else to it. There was no threat to their affiliation with one another. There would be no danger for there wouldn't be that type of commitment. This was safe. It was impeccable, blameless, and innocent.

Margoret loosened the grip she had on Bruce's arm but kept them linked. All of the optimism that had driven her from earlier today had come back tenfold and all seemed well. She felt like she could take on the whole world at that point. The physicist hadn't protested her touch. He felt stiff by her side and she laughed inside her head. She'd seen this side of him when Tony would become affectionate with him. It wasn't something he was used to. Margo paid little mind to that in hopes of breaking him out of his shell. He reminded her of herself when she was younger and had been sent off to Australia right after graduating from home-school. She was a recluse as he was. Being able to have the experience she had in university, though, brought something out of her. Something she wasn't entirely unfamiliar with and someone she hadn't felt in a long time. Herself.

Despite the fact that she knew one of his main reasons of being such an introvert was because of the Hulk; it didn't matter to her. She wanted him to feel okay. She wanted Bruce to understand that Hulk would be Hulk and Bruce Banner would always be Bruce Banner.

She was crossing hot waters. Dangerous territory. She knew that but she also came to terms with the fact that she really didn't care.

There was a friendship there. Not just with her but with Tony and Andrew and whoever else that was currently involved in his life. And he needed to see that.

* * *

_**AN**__:____Friendship is magic! And what a better way to start a new year than by posting a new chapter? Happy New Year, everyone. May you live long and prosper._

_So now we're back to Margo and Bruce. Please don't get me started on where I'm going with their relationship. It's sometimes a hassle to get their whatever is going on thing going but other times it's fun.  
Yay for Pepper and Bruce becoming friends and yay for Tony being... well, Tony._

_Always appreciative of all the new follows + favorites.  
Reviews:  
__**Guest: **__Thank you and I can't wait to get all the other chapters out. It's going to get pretty fun and exciting!_

_You guys are awesome. Point blank.  
Reviews are always welcome and I apologize for any grammar mistakes that I may have skipped over.  
Until next time, __hindi importanteng bagay__! 3_


	10. Chapter 10

Vast bodies of water was one of his least favorite things. Suspended in mid-air above it all wasn't any better. Height wasn't the problem, it was depth that made him wary. Not many people knew of the fears that lurked in the back of Clint Barton's mind and he would like to keep it that way.

Hidden away in one of his "nests" on the helicarrier, Clint looked out the little window and at the cloudless sky. He took a slow and calculating look down at the ocean that seemed to shimmer beneath the sun's light. It seemed safe to watch at this distance but the idea of suddenly plummeting down into it filled him with a wave of nausea.

_Oh memories. How you torture me so_, he thought bitterly.

Though he and the others who'd been on the helicarrier on that fateful day had indeed survived with the help of Tony and Steve, it still didn't stop the horrors from resurfacing. And by those on the helicarrier who survived... it was best not to get into that. Thoughts could be poisonous. Especially if they dwelled on memories. Especially if they were not so good memories.

Clint stretched his legs within his tight space. His secret area looked to be made for him as it could only house one person at a time. A lot of his hidden areas were made this way. Whoever designed the helicarrier probably had him in mind or someone like him. Someone who, somedays, needed an escape from it all.

"Agent Barton." His earpiece came to life by the sound of Maria Hill's voice.

Time to himself was always short and depending on his mood, enjoyable until he was called upon.

"Barton. You're needed on deck. An order by Fury." Her words were quick and to the point, as per usual. Rarely did she waste her breath on things that needed no explanation. An order by Fury being one of them.

Suppressing a sigh, the archer slipped half of his body out of his nest and grabbed onto a pole directly to his right. He slid down the metal beam effortlessly, his boots making contact with the cage flooring in a clatter. Barton was more skillful than that but it helped in releasing whatever frustration that skulked inside of him.

The halls of the air-bounded machine were quiet save for the boots and shoes that padded along the floors. A voice or two could be heard, rarely was it from casual conversation. It was business. Almost always business that lit the place up. And for those days where it wasn't all business, where glee and sometimes sorrow filled the skies, it was on days of success and of failures. On days where battles were won and death was imminent.

Surely Clint was punishing himself by remembering the very things he wished not to. But it wasn't as if the terror fashioned by Loki and the chituari was a long time ago. The thoughts from that day, from the days of preparation to the final barrage, seared his mind from time to time. And he as well as others, he was sure, were learning how to take those memories that made them meek and weak in the middle of the night after waking from hellish nightmares and turning them into strengths. It was a slow and ardous process and it was why, sometimes, it was best left untampered with.

As he crossed the way onto the deck of the helicarrier, Clint looked over all the agents who took to their tasks. The round table that housed many of his bosses meetings was empty. Passing his own usual seat, a ghost of a feeling crept over him; dread. The room was oddly silent. No one called orders nor did they announce any information they may have found. Looking closely, though, one could see that each man and woman that resided in the confines of the ship looked to each other in hesitance and interest.

Looming over an agent feet from where Barton stopped to watch the others, Director Nick Fury pushed his tongue against his cheek. His lips were pressed firmly against one another and his brow in its constant furrow. He watched as his agent dragged his finger over the screens at his station, uploading a video for the boss to see.

"Sir." Clint called.

Fury turned his head slightly in the archer's direction. He looked him over then slowly turned back to the screens he'd been eyeing.

"Agent Barton," he acknowledged.

Voices emitted from a screen which the agent focused on. Clint tapped his fingers against his thigh with a frown.

"Hill said I'm needed," he said as he strolled over to Fury's side. "What for?"

The director kept his eyes on the screen as it played a video. Barton's scowl deepened at the imagery.

It was dark and the quality of whatever camera that was being used was poor. Shadows and some facial features could be detected but the rest was a guess. The position was awkward and Clint assumed that it was a homemade security camera. The surrounding area was rundown and he watched as he matched the voices to the people on the screen.

"What's Agent Landis doing there?"

The other agents who were around visibly tensed at the archer's question. They knew something and it was slowly driving Clint up the wall as no one answered him.

"Director-"

"We have a mole, Agent Baton." Nick said as he turned to the other man.

Clint's forehead creased as he processed what he'd been told. He looked at the screen again and saw Andrew whispering harshly to the other figure.

_No_. "No."

"No?" Fury raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, sir but this has to be a mistake. Andrew wouldn't," he felt the words get caught in his throat. "No."

"Then why was he seen with a member of HYDRA?" Barton turned to the sound of Maria's voice. "And why would he tell them about us and the Avengers?"

Clint whirled back to the video and pushed forward until he had control of the screens. He pressed the pads of his fingers against the image and expanded it to grab a better glimpse of the man he came to know as Andrew Landis. _Agent_ Andrew Landis. He tapped at another screen as files of individuals who were identified or assumed to be HYDRA members scrolled by. Going back to the video he could faintly see the resemblance of one of the men who was listed in the files. Using his skills, he touched the different panels of imagery and ran a scan for both Andrew and the man's face. He wanted to identify them properly. He wanted to prove that it wasn't Andrew or at least if it was, that the man wasn't a member of HYDRA.

The faces of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents appeared and disappeared at a face pace as it ran the test. Settling on different facial features to identify one of the men. Another scan was being done on another screen, faces of known enemies within HYDRA's facility.

A beeping sound came from one panel as it brought up Andrew's file, the word "MATCH" blinking persistently.

Barton shook his head as he and the others waited for the next match.

Soon enough, the beeping came as it was affirmed that the man in the video who'd been talking to Andrew was indeed affiliated with HYDRA. Clint eyed the man's file and searched hastily for what he needed to prove the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's innocence. He scrolled down to the man's alliance with HYDRA and saw that he was an assumed accomplice of the group.

"There." Clint pointed at the screen. "It's been assumed that he's worked with HYDRA. It doesn't say that he is a member."

"Barton." Nick started.

"Andrew wouldn't do this."

"Barton."

"He's not stupid. Why would he do this in front of a _camera?_ He's too good at this stuff to allow himself to be captured like that."

"Clint." Fury's voice was firm and it had caught the other man off guard when he called him by his first name. "Agent Hill will take you to your quarters and brief you on your mission."

Clint looked at Maria and back at Nick and shook his head softly.

"And?"

Nick's face never faltered when he played boss. He was always strong, no matter how tough things got.

"Keep an eye on him."

The archer frowned. Was that what he needed to do? Keep an eye on Andrew? Was he telling Maria to keep an eye on him?

Turning away, he followed after Hill's retreating form. He couldn't fathom the idea that Andrew, of all people would _betray_ S.H.I.E.L.D.. In all his years working here, Clint knew the man to be one of the most faithful agents around. Next to Coulson, really. And with Coulson gone, it was Landis who was on top.

"Your mission." Maria drew Clint out of his thoughts with a soft voice. She didn't want the others who were on board to hear them as she briefed him. "Agent Landis is still in New York working with Stark. Your mission entails you to go to New York-you have an apartment that's been set up for you-and you are to make your way into Stark Industries. Your job: Watch over Landis in secret and use S.H.I.E.L.D. as a reason behind your stay. The rest of the details is in a manila slipped under your door."

"Maria." Clint stopped the agent. "Do you believe it?"

"The proof is right there, Agent Barton."

He sighed irritably. "Stop it with the agent stuff and just give me a simple yes or no. Do you believe it?"

There was a hint of lethargy in her eyes as she breathed. When she had found out about it herself, it took her a minute to process it as the information coursed through her mind. It had to have been a mistake, she believed but it was there. The evidence. And to have it proven to her the second time around with Barton running the tests, it felt alarming, to say the least.

The woman cared for Andrew. She thought that after Coulson had passed-no. After he had been _murdered_, that it was over. After the war, Andrew came back from his mission in the South and when she and the others saw him, there was a light about him that broke them down. He and Coulson weren't alike but there was a friendship, an alliance the two held that made them strong. Not just in general but in everyone's eyes. And after having lost whatever it was that made them see that in Phil; all the other members of S.H.I.E.L.D. were damned if they were to lose that with Andrew as well.

But now with this...

Despite the doubt that filled Maria, there was a glimmer of hope that was centered in her very being. And Barton seemed to be having the same feeling.

"I don't know, Clint. Just keep an eye on him."

"An eye on him like what Fury wants? Or an eye on him like what you think?"

Maria bit the inside of her cheek as she frowned. "Keep an eye on him," she stated more strongly.

He sensed it. From the director and from Hill. There was more to this story than they knew. If anything, Fury probably knew more than all the agents on board combined. But Barton knew Andrew had something up his sleeve. He would play nice with the director and do his job. He would play along and watch Andrew in secret, but there was something there and everyone just might regret it after having identified one of their best agents as a mole.

_Andrew. You better be fucking with me._

* * *

_**AN: **__And there you have it. At some point or another S.H.I.E.L.D. was going to get involved.  
This filler was nice to write because I believe there should be more Clint because he's awesome. (Even though he could get pretty useless in certain issues.) Anywho..._

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for any grammatical errors. And reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated!  
Until then you awesome critters.  
Much love! xo._


	11. Chapter 11

No matter how cold the days could be, it was incomparable to what one felt within. At the sight of a loved one a sweet warmth could fill you from head to toe. Watching them leave was another story. Tony watched as Pepper went over her list of things as she made sure she had everything. She mumbled to herself in that crazy way of hers that sometimes drew him mad. Mad in a good way.

Friday had come quicker than he would have liked and now he had to see his girl pack up and leave. He would miss her, as per usual. Tony would sulk a bit at the idea of her not being around. _Especially_ after having to cancel all of the plans and reservations he made for him and her. But the last one always got to him. If she were away and trouble reared its ugly head, how would he be able to protect her?

The two of them had gone through a lot and seemed that they always would. Living the life he lived and now being an Avenger; danger lurked around every corner. More than for an average person. Pepper, being the center of his word and all, was going to be caught up in whatever was thrown his way. He wasn't happy about that but he came to the conclusion that this was something neither of them would be able to escape. A vacation with her family would never mean she would be safe from harm permanently. A vacation was a vacation and soon she would be back home. And even if she didn't come back, so long as she played an important role in Tony's life, she would always be a target on someone's radar.

Both he and Pep knew. They chose not to address the obvious and rather, they lived in the moment. That was one of the things Stark loved about her. And despite her occasional worried ways, she was a strong woman. She was his rock as he was hers.

The woman was a keeper.

Pepper zipped her suitcase closed as she completed her mental checklist. As much as being away from Tony sent her into a fit of anxiety, she had to admit that some time off was needed. With him around would have been better but she knew he'd prefer _not_ to come and she was pretty sure her family kind of liked it that way. It wasn't that they didn't like or care for her ex-boss now lover but that... well, that seemed to be the case. They, mainly being her sister, knew about the troubles Pepper dealt with while working with Tony. The heartaches and pain she went through while he was out galvanizing social events and stimulating _other_ things. How he left almost everything for her to do and so much more. From being his "suffering," and she used this lightly, employee to his jobless girlfriend.

It sounded bad but her and Tony were okay now. Even if her family refused to see that, she didn't plan on leaving him for them. And so she hoped Stark wouldn't either. If anything, he would become an even bigger pain in their ass out of pure enjoyment on his part.

She smiled despite the bite she gave her cheek to stave off a show.

"What are you smiling about?" Tony asked softly.

Pepper turned to him, her smile growing wider. He was leaning against the doorframe of their room with his hands buried in his pockets. His eyes, as she grew accustomed to, were watching her every move and she raised her eyebrow to that.

"You."

"Me?" He mimicked her expression. A sly smile appearing on his face. "What was it this time?"

Tony came to know many of the things that ran through the red-head's mind. Him being one of them and there was always a silly but cute reason behind them all.

"Was it my charm?"

"No." Pepper walked over to him, her head cocked to the side.

"Was it my good looks?"

"No." She laughed.

"Was it..." He paused and thought hard.

Reaching his place, the woman brought her arms around his shoulders and held him close as she watched his face twist and turn.

"My intelligence? My libido? My," he brought up an arm and flexed it. "Strength?"

"No. More like your exaggerated self-opinion and your aggravating behavior."

Tony's eyes slightly widened at her words. "What did I do?" he asked like a child who'd been caught.

"What haven't you done?" She ran her hand over the side of his face gently.

The man took this as a sign that she wasn't angry with him. No, she'd only been mentioning something she always called him on. She was being cheeky with him and seeing her teeth bare from her open smile, he grew calm.

Leaning in, he pressed his lips to hers, taking both of his hands and placing them on either side of her face. She tried to pull back, making the kiss chaste as she didn't want to run late to the airport but Tony continued. And she didn't try another attempt at resistance.

He pushed against her leading her back to their bed which was littered by her bags. Feeling the edge of it hitting against the back of her knees, she hummed a disapproval.

"No, Tony." Her voice was soft.

"Just before you leave." He kissed her again, deeper for persuasion.

"No time."

Sighing, he pulled back. As much as he didn't want to agree to that, he had no choice.

Looking down at their feet, he put his hands back into his pockets.

"Another time."

"I guess," he snorted noisily.

"You could be such a kid when you don't get what you want."

"You gonna spank me for it?" He grinned.

Pepper scrunched up her nose.

"Come on, mommy. I've been a _bad_ boy."

"Okay stop." She laughed. "You're creeping me out."

Tony's face was lit by the sight of a blush creeping onto his girl's face. He felt all the more happier knowing he was the only one who could make her feel that way. And if there were grander ways to show her, to prove to her, that she was the only person who made him feel the same, he would find and do them. All to make her understand that there was no one else but her.

Turning away from him, she grabbed her suitcase and whatever else she had as she was readying to depart. Without a question, Tony took the heaviest away from her, the two of them walking out in silence.

Boarding the elevator, Tony reached for the ground floor button but was stopped short.

"Wait. I need to get down to the lab."

Stark eyed her in confusion.

"I need to tell Bruce something."

"Um, okay."

That was a surprising confession. Never did Tony think there was anything between Pepper and Bruce. If anything, there was a sort of acquaintanceship. Not an acutal frienship like he and the man had. For her to suddenly come out and say that she needed to see Bruce to tell him something; Tony was confused. Pleased to know the two were talking or were going to start talking, but confused.

He pressed the button to the lab and watched as the doors closed. The ride down was quiet before she spoke once more.

"Oh, and one more thing. Later tonight when you get the chance, I'd check the tablet if I were you."

His brow furrowed.

"Just make sure you're alone. And I have it connected to the TV so if you'd like to watch it on the big screen..."

Tony looked at Pepper who seemed to be spewing nonsense at that point.

She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised and a lip-biting smirk.

The iron man's face broke out into a wide grin as he took her words in understanding.

"You dirty girl."

"Stop." Despite her trying to be strong with him the smile refused to leave her face. As did the blush.

The doors opened before them, Pepper escaping into the lab before Tony could have another word. She'd let him anticipate what the video she recorded for him entailed on his own. Otherwise, he'd corner her and ask her 20/20 questions on what she may or may not have been wearing during the initial recording. As he usually did.

Looking up at the sound of wheels, Margoret was surprised by the sight. Wheeling in bags, Tony walked in with a woman she'd never seen before. Tall, leggy, and beautiful; she looked at Margo in equal surprise and broke into a smile.

"You must be, Margo."

Margoret looked side to side warily as the woman approached her.

"Yes?"

"Pepper." Tony dropped her stuff and trotted behind her. "You'll be late for your flight. Ignore the pretty girl and do what you needed to do."

Hushing him, the woman stretched out her hand, Margo taking it into her own.

"I've heard so little about you." It was the truth and she couldn't help but give a side glance to Tony who was the main reason behind that fact.

"Funny," Margoret started. "I can't say the same thing about you seeing that I've never heard of you."

"You can thank Tony for that." Bruce mumbled.

"Hey now."

"My name is Pepper Potts. I used to be an employee of Stark Industries."

"Oh?" Margo truly was intrigued in the red-headed woman. She'd never seen nor heard of her then suddenly she appeared in the lab with her boss as a lacky.

"And Tony's girlfriend."

Margo's face caused Pepper to laugh. She was shocked to say the least.

Tony whirled on Bruce, his tongue pressed against his cheek.

"Okay. Um, Bruce?" The physicist looked to him with mild interest. "Stop hanging out with Margo. You're getting to be a little too outspoken."

Banner smiled with a shake of his head.

"You're girlfriend huh?" The young woman brought her boss' attention back to the situation at hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Alright Pep, talk to the good doctor like you planned so we can be on our way."

"I never knew you had a _girlfriend_," she said obnoxiously. "Aww." Roth knew or at least hoped she was grinding against Stark's gears. He seemed keen on keeping her and this Pepper Potts seperated and that hadn't gone well. "Why didn't you ever say something before?"

"I'm a private man."

Bruce, Pepper, and Margo's expressions grew serious as they eyed the engineer. If there was anyone in the entire world who claimed to be a "private man" it was not Tony Stark. Everyone had their secrets and one knew there was more to him. It was a common fact. But from someone who, wanting to keep this truth hidden, professed to being _Iron Man_ after having a little blow to his ego; there were some doubts.

"I know, like everybody else, that you're Iron Man. Yes, very private." Margoret scoffed.

"She and everyone else knows that you're Iron Man but she didn't know you had a girlfriend." Pepper all but repeated the girl's words as she turned to Tony. "I'm not even going to ask why."

"I wouldn't have given an answer so it's better if you don't." Her lover smiled.

The red-head walked away with a shake of her head. Even though she cared for him, it didn't stop the fact that he had the mannerisms of an ass. Pepper approached Bruce, his head still down as he looked over his writing.

In the case of his situation with Margo, who the woman was glad to have finally met, she planned on leaving him her cellphone number if he needed any questions answered. The two hadn't grown extremely close but there was something mutual between them. Bruce only felt comfortable talking about his feelings towards romance and crushes to Pepper. Expressing his thoughts to Tony wouldn't have been a problem but with his playful banter that was soon to follow after Bruce speaking, it would have taken his courage to continue away.

The physicist looked up as the tall woman loomed over him. Her smile was soft as she passed him a note she dug out from her pocket.

"In case of anything."

Bruce took the paper, unfolding it to see the woman's number scribbled onto it.

_Anything_. He knew what she meant by _anything_.

Looking over to the other side of the room, he could feel the edges of his lips quirk at the sight of her. Margoret stared back at him with an amusing look on her face. Her lips were slightly puckered as she sucked her bottom lip in. Her brows were raised while her eyes switched from Tony, Pepper, and back to him.

"I will. Thanks," he said, glancing back to Pepper.

"I'm not even going to ask," Tony started loudly. "Well, I am but not right now." He walked over to the bags he had left behind signaling that it was time to go.

Pepper nodded at Bruce who mimicked her action. With a wave she beamed at Margo.

"It was nice to finally meet you."

"You too."

"When I get back, maybe we'll get to know each other better."

"Sounds great," she responded apprehensively.

"Great." Tony drawled.

The couple took back from where they came; the co-workers being left with differing thoughts that ran wild in their heads.

"Well she seems nice."

"Yeah she is." Bruce stated absentmindedly.

"You alright?"

He'd been fine until Tony and Pepper had come in. Before, Banner and her had been chatting all the while doing their work. They shared a few laughs here and there but now, he was quiet and out of tune. His stance was awkward and his face twisted away from whatever he'd been thinking about. Contemplating on something unknown.

Bruce ran his thumb over the piece of paper he'd been left with. There was this strange feeling within him. A daring need flared through him and he'd been biting his tongue to avoid saying out loud his next words.

Him and Pepper had made it a usual for them to take the time out of the day to discuss a few personal things. And as the days passed by, slowly, achingly, he felt wired by a desire he was sure to be the end of him. A desire Pep had told him to act upon, but his fear kept him fastened. It kept him battling over a choice he felt that needed to be made.

His fears? They consisted of rejection, though many a time he thought of relief after the pain. Rejection hadn't sounded so bad after a point. The other? Acceptance.

Admittingly, Bruce thought about taking Margoret out. Out as in, _out_. Out being more along the lines of taking her out somewhere other than for lunch. Maybe for dinner.

He couldn't say it. He couldn't say that specific word. He could feel it burn his tongue at just the thought of it. And it made him shy and worried. The word.

_Date_.

His insides turned uncomfortably and his chest thumped ferociously at the skipping of his heart beat.

_What if she says yes? What if she says no? What if? What if_?

It was torture.

Banner had told his "confidant" that maybe it would be best if he kept to himself. That all would pass over time. Whatever he felt. Whatever he thought. And she'd shattered it all by a few spoken words.

"_And what if she comes in one day with a smile on her face and you ask her why she looks so happy and she tells you that she's met someone_?"

She didn't continue with that thought, leaving the man to process it on his own terms. Pepper wanted him to understand that _asking_ wouldn't be the end of the world. It wouldn't be the end of what him and Margoret already had. And so, he became afflicted. Thus leaving him in his current tormented state.

"Hey."

Bruce looked at the woman who'd strung this weave of confusion through his weary mind.

"_Are you alright_?" She emphasized each word with a hint of worry.

"Ye-yeah." He swallowed.

_It's all or nothing_.

Countless, countless of times had Bruce heard those words come from Tony. For everything and anything. And no truer did that statement sound until that moment when Banner spoke.

"Margo," he called, half asked.

Her attention never wavered from his being from the moment he'd grown uneasily silent. It grew more though from the sound of her name. She watched him. He held a confidence which threatened to break from the way her eyes peered into him.

"I was wondering." He tried again. He couldn't let whatever ounce of boldness he held disappear. "If you wanted to..." And there it was. He couldn't say it. He couldn't. But he could. "If you wanted to hang out sometime?" But he didn't. "Outside of work, I mean."

What was she supposed to say? Margo didn't mind. She actually wanted to say yes. She would say yes but what was she supposed to actually _say_? Very few times was she asked to "hang out" from outside of work or school. And usually when it was outside of either one, it was still related to them, somehow.

There were whole new levels of experiences one had yet to face. She was proof of such as she contemplated the whole idea.

"Yeah," she all but uttered suddenly. "Why not?"

"Okay." Bruce nodded.

"When would you like to go hang out?"

"Later today if you like."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled.

Banner couldn't believe how calm he was being. She said yes. Yes to what he hadn't actually meant to say, but none the less, she said yes.

There was a mix of feelings that stirred inside him. Half of it positive and the other half, he couldn't exactly say that it was negative, but it was something else. The clashing of the two was slightly overpowering and it left him mentally exhausted.

Margoret, if Bruce knew, was feeling a similar exhaustion of her own. Her co-worker, though, seemed impartial to it, all the while she made a low-key as possible attempt at schooling her features.

There was more to the woman than all knew. More to her than she could understand herself. She'd gone on for days, possibly even weeks, in a awry state of mind. Could she say she knew the reason behind it? Yes. But could she admit it out loud?

She would soon find out.

* * *

_**AN: **__Short and crappy chapter. Sorry. I've been in a bit of a funk and I've recovered from a bad case of the stomach virus so everything is "eh" to me right now. But I didn't want to leave you guys hanging any longer._

_Okay. First things first.  
I am trying my best to include as much Pepper as possible, especially her and Tony's relationship because, yes, this will play quite a part in the story. And I needed some sort of transition from their relationship into what could possibly be Bruce and Margo's.  
Second, this chapter really is just another step closer to, as they say, the "shit hitting the fan." And big time, by the way.  
Third, I've been doing a lot of Bruce's POV and the ending of this chapter is just a hint that the next will be more in Margo's POV. And it's going to be quite the roller coaster ride._

_Despite not being all that great at updating, I've gotten favorites and follows and that makes me very happy.  
Review:_  
_**werewolfrunner: **__Thank you so so much and that is a huge compliment. Thank you! And I'm glad that you're okay with me not rushing into their relationship. It isn't something I personally feel they should do and being the type of characters they are, that's just a disaster waiting to happen!_ _Again, thank you for your kind words._

_As usual, favorites, follows, and reviews are forever and always appreciated._

_Again, sorry for the crappiness that you have read! I hope to make the next one better. And don't get too comfy with how calm and slow the story is going because it's about to get pretty crazy!_

I apologize for any grammatical errors.

Until then, thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Why she made a big deal from the smallest of things, Margoret had no idea. She'd been unsettled from the moment she walked out of Stark Industries, her mind at a disarray. Bruce had asked if she would like to spend time with him outside of work and she agreed. The problem wasn't that. The problem was that she may have been interpreting his words the wrong way. The two of them were simply co-workers looking to catch a break with one another outside of work and Margo may have taken his invite as if it were a date.

She could have laughed if she weren't so busy attempting to fight the urge to bite her nails off. An old habit she'd gotten rid of but seemed to be making its way through her system once more.

The idea of what she thought Bruce may have meant by their outing sent a feeling throughout her body. Something unfamiliar yet familiar. It didn't make sense yet at the same time it did and Margo was beginning to think that she may have been over thinking things with her jumbled up nerves. Outings weren't her specialty. At least outside of an academic or work sense.

The woman stared at herself through her bathroom mirror, analyzing and observing every shape, size, dip, and turn of her face. She was tempted to stretch her features back out of frustration but she had just redone her makeup and she feared the damage she could inflict.

When Margo came back home, she'd taken another shower in fear that when her and Banner met up again, that he would notice something foul about her. She brushed her teeth once more and bathed herself in her best and favorite perfume. Yeah, she'd been trying really hard at that point.

Smoothing down her shirt, she groaned.

Her outfit wasn't exactly something she would have worn to work; too casual. And it wasn't something she would have worn at a fancy dinner. Nothing to freak the physicist out and have him run out on her. She'd simply worn a pair of form-fitting jeans, cute little slip-ons, and an off-shoulder top.

"Oh my god!" Margoret growled out loud. "I'm trying too hard."

Reaching down, Margo ripped her shoes off and tossed them at the wall. Storming into the hallway, she stomped towards her room, her mood taking a turn for the worse. She would try a pair of sneakers to distort the "desperate for a date" look she'd put together. And she would take off those damned dangling earrings for a pair of studs. In doing so, her appearance looked a lot more along the lines of what she thought Bruce really had meant behind his words. She would keep the top to add some flare just in case he meant it the other way. In the way she originally thought.

Okay! What she had on was date appropriate and a "walk around the park" appropriate. So either way, she wasn't going to make a fool out of herself.

Sitting down on her bed, she looked at her watch. Thirty minutes before she would have to go and meet with Bruce. The two agreed to go for dinner at an Italian restaurant that, conveniently, was a few blocks away from Margoret's and apparently not that far from Bruce's either.

"Italian!" she yelled. "He's taking me to Italian!"

Margo stood and grabbed the sweater she'd taken out and tossed it back into her closet, opting for a more suitable outerwear. The amount of times she grabbed and tossed was beyond her. Her room was a mess. Her bathroom not far from it.

Margoret never expected herself to be in a position like this. She regularly criticized her friends from uni who exaggerated as she was doing now when they were invited to go out somewhere with someone they may have found... exceptional.

Banner wasn't a bad looking guy. If anything, besides his age, his attractive feats was what caught her attention the first time the two met. And his age wasn't a turn-off. If anything, it was a preference of hers. She didn't like to assume but one couldn't deny the obvious. He was a slightly older man and she was okay with that.

As time slowly passed them by, she'd gotten a hold of herself because naturally, work came first in her life and she didn't need to ogle the man. He never suspected a thing. No one did. She was good at hiding her true feelings and if anything, it sort of freaked her out when her co-worker had easily read her just by looking into her eyes.

When he lied to her.

She was over that but what she hadn't gotten over was how, by a quick slip out and back in of her wall that she'd built for protection, Bruce saw it all. She could have reacted in anger by his words, which she usually did with people. Occasionally Andrew, the man closest to her, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Especially after she'd seen his reaction when she'd given him the cold shoulder... No, never again. She'd save the cold shoulder for when he really ticked her off, which she hoped would never happen. And if he did, it was either that or a punch in the face. No, a punch in the face was too harsh. A slap, maybe. Yeah a slap. A really hard one.

She flopped down on her bed, her hair splaying out around her. She didn't like feeling vulnerable and she wished that whatever it was Bruce was doing to make her feel that way, that he would stop. Crushes were a no-no on her list because for one, her friends acted really stupid when they had them and two, she knew nothing big was going to form after this.

Her face fell slightly at the realization.

Even if he were truly interested, Margoret couldn't imagine something along the lines of a relationship happening between them. Not only because he'd get over her quicker than she would him, but because she wouldn't let it continue. He'd get over her because personally she believed-she knew-she was a horrible person. She was quite the introvert with a rather sour personality and if that wouldn't turn him off, well something would. She was a woman made up of flaws and only flaws. He was bound to find something he would dislike and stop all sorts of communication with her. And if he still tagged along, she'd stop it herself. There were some things better left unsaid, and Margoret had a tome filled with them, and one of those things dealt with relationships.

Attraction turns into crushes and crushes turn into likes. And gradually, likes turn into something farther and beyond, something Margo didn't believe in. Love.

She'd seen far too many things happen, many of them being bad, and she came to the conclusion that this "love" people felt wasn't actually what they all made it out to be. One either felt an infatuation or held an obsession. Love was something else that didn't exist. She had come to that conclusion at a very young age and she stuck with it. There was no such thing as love because if there was, it wouldn't be such a pain.

Margoret gathered herself together. By the time she would reach the restaurant she knew he would be there waiting for her.

Biting her lip, she slipped into her jacket and nodded slowly. She just hoped she wouldn't hurt Bruce in the process of it all.

"It's not a date though, remember?" she muttered.

Bracing the breeze that passed over the streets of New York, she was thankful for the fact that the weather was taking a turn for the better. The Winter season was turning into Spring and soon she would find herself in her more comfortable and favorite attire. And from her understanding, she was soon to have an office of her own as the employee who was set to leave was almost done their move. There was a giddy feeling of excitement that flowed through her at the news. The downside to it though was that she wouldn't see Bruce as often. The upside, she wouldn't see Tony as often. Though her boss made it pretty clear that he would come visit her from time to time seeing that, in his words "You're my favorite employee of the month." Then he'd gone on about if he had an employee of the month thing going on to which Jarvis responded with "no." And so then, a rather malicious scheme began to form in the man of iron's head.

Margo shook her head in amusement. What a man he was. And now knowing that he was in a relationship; she began to wonder what type of man Tony Stark was behind closed doors for someone like Pepper to want to be committed to him.

Another batch of buildings behind her, Margoret looked up to see the restaurant just an extra block away from her. From what she could see from the outside, the ambiance was lovely and she suddenly felt a bubble of nerves flow through her. Whether from nervousness or excitement, she didn't know.

She didn't see Bruce and she wondered if he was already inside. If it weren't for the fact that she knew what kind of person Bruce was, she would have thought the man may have ditched her. She knew him to a certain degree but it was enough for her to have good judgment of him.

Pulling the jacket tighter against her body, Margoret evaded the pedestrians and cars that came her way. New York was something extraordinary. She'd give it that, but it was definitely something else on the bad scale. It was too overcrowding for her and the noise that raved through day and night never came down to a considerable level. Did she love her job? Of course. Was she enjoying herself, especially with Andrew around? Definitely. Then there was the new friends she was making. It wasn't so bad when you included all of that. That was why she never spoke up on the more non-fairness side of the city.

She broke her way through the crowd that stood about the restaurant's entrance, taking in as much air as possible. Roth hadn't notice that she was holding her breath in the smog ridden place. Her anxiety had been picking up as the crowds grew thicker, leaving her to bump and push through. It seemed she and Banner weren't the only ones going for dinner that night.

"Sorry."

Margoret pulled back as her body collided with another. She looked to the man who mumbled an apology with a smile.

The two of them were reaching for the entrance when they bumped into each other, stalling them from reaching their goal.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Margoret returned his smile.

She watched as his tired eyes looked over her face. Bright blue-gray eyes she'd never forget as they seemed to pierce through her very being. He took in the sight of her as if he were trying to store the look of her in his mind.

In an awkward attempt to break away, Margo opened the door as a means to escape from his calculating gaze. Before she could leave, the man gripped it, keeping it from swinging out of control from the sheer force Roth pulled it with. She looked back at him, a small and gentle smile forming on his lips.

"Ladies first."

"Thanks."

There was a gasp of some sorts lodged in her throat. Margo could feel the need to inhale sharply to relieve the ache in her chest. She swallowed the urge down and made way for the host.

There was something about him that rubbed her the wrong way. He didn't exactly scare her but there was a discomfort that passed over her when he took her in like that. It wasn't just that. He seemed to be memorizing her face as his eyes scoped her features, but for a moment there, a quick second, his eyebrows seemed to furrow as a realization tried in forming itself within his mind. She'd seen that expression before. That _same exact_ expression back in Australia. Back then, when it happened, at first she didn't feel alarmed. Nothing to it. Whatever happened. But as her week was coming to an end, things had taken to a sour twist.

Margo's teeth chattered involuntarily as a cold sweat swept over her body.

Let's just say that some tricks her parents taught her growing up hadn't gone wasted as she put it to use against an attacker. That attacker whose expression had been mirrored perfectly by the man she'd bumped into.

"_Margo_?"

She could hear a distant call but the woman's body grew rigid as memories flooded her mind. Her ears growing deaf to the noise around.

"Margoret." The call again. More foreful. "Margo."

There it was. The gasp that needed to escape. Loud and prominent as she came to. With hazy eyes, she looked at the man who brought her back to reality.

Bruce looked over her face that had grown pale in the matter of seconds he lied his eyes on her. He'd been waiting inside to avoid the cold and he was hoping the girl would come in and not think he'd abandoned her or something. When he saw her come in, he felt ecstatic but the smile that had formed on him slowly turned to a look of concern as Margoret's demeanor changed into a nauseating induced angst.

"You okay?" His words were laced with worries as he placed a hand on her cheek.

Her temperature seemed to warm at his touch, a slight flush coming back to her flesh.

With a sigh, Margo smiled wearily. Relief flooded through her at the sight of him. She nodded in response to his question.

"Are you sure? Did something happen? We can go home if yo-"

"No, no." She stated emphatically, reaching for his hand that was placed gently on her face. One hand encircled his wrist as the fingers of her other hand laced lazily around his. "I'm fine."

He didn't believe her. There was no way he could especially after seeing her looking so ill.

"Come on." Removing his hand, she she squeezed it for reassurance. Whether for her or for him, there was little convincing behind it as her grip faltered.

Bruce looked at their hands, their digits seemingly laced now, with hints of doubt and concern. He was quite the worrier and, as of late, there was an impression that some things were getting out of hand. He and Tony had gotten to talking earlier on a matter his friend was feeling concerned about. And then to have Margoret acting so strangely. There were two matters now that became a concern to Bruce and soon it would be Stark's as well seeing that the two people being involved in these circumstances were a lot closer than one would think.

_First Andrew. Now Margo_.

"Hey." Margoret started excitedly. "Let's get going. I'm starving."

The physicist's brow creased at her sudden change of attitude. It was as if she hadn't appeared like she were in a crisis that moment. Her skin was still a bit pallid against his own but she was teeming with an excitement he'd only seen from earlier. But there was a sway in her eyes that caught his attention leaving Banner to know that what happened did happen. That it wasn't a part of his imagination. She had brought her wall up once more, a tasteless impulsion, Bruce thought, not only as a barrier of protection but as a means to uplift herself. Barring away like that had its perks but from the outside staring in, it was an uneasy sight to take in.

Margo held onto the man's hand absent-mindedly as she turned to look towards the entrance of the restuarant. The blue-eyed guy wasn't there and she searched for him, seeing no evidence of his presence. Either he left or led himself to the back. With both reasons warring in her head, she hoped it wasn't the latter.

There was a tug to her hand as Bruce led them to the host who finished attending a group. Banner spoke with him, a smile etched into the attendee's face, and was led by a waitress who hurriedly made her way to a table for two. Despite the crowd outside, business was fast that night. And so Margoret stopped her pursuit on the blue-eyed man and set forth for a night she hoped would end agreeably.

The two seated themselves, looking at one another and to the waitress who took down the drinks they decided upon. Their attitudes were generous but their responses short; a need they both shared to find the time between themselves to talk.

Roth searched her surroundings once more for the man but from what she could see, he was no where in sight. She couldn't have been imagining him.

_He was there_, she thought._ He __**bumped**__ into me_.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

With the best grin she could muster, she looked to Bruce with a nod. She felt bad for, undoubtedly, ruining their whatever it was they were having, so far. She'd been letting her emotions get the best of her and not enjoying the night the way she should have been. It was time to put an end to that.

Bruce gave her a look of disbelief to which she laughed at.

"I'm fine." She waved her hand thoughtlessly. "I thought I saw something-someone but it was nothing."

The man's expression did little change to her words of reassurance.

"I'm serious!" she chuckled helplessly.

A tint of red appeared over her cheeks which were back to its natural hue. It brought a soothing calm to Bruce as she reverted back to the Margoret he knew and liked. He smiled dubiously but held to a positive attitude.

"Here are your drinks." The waitress placed them down onto the table and reached for her notepad. "Ready to order?"

"Sorry, no." Bruce chuckled.

"M'kay. Let me know when you are."

Margo and Bruce grabbed their menus and searched through them, Margoret finding something cheap but fulfilling in a matter of minutes. She didn't know how this would go but she knew that if he was going to be the one paying, she didn't want him spending so much. Judging by the rest of the menu she could see the prices were pretty high and the atmosphere of the restuarant was pretty classy.

_So maybe it is a date_. Margoret grinned despite herself.

"What's so funny?"

The woman looked up at Bruce who'd been watching her as she read through the list of dishes intently.

"Nothing. I'm just stupid."

"Why would you say that?" His expression mirrored hers.

"Because I'm stupid," she stated with a laugh.

Placing her menu down, Margoret reached for the zipper of her jacket. She rid herself from it as her nerves sent waves of heat through her body.

Taking a full look at her under the fluorescent light, Banner was in awe of her. He took notice to her hair which was swept over her shoulder remembering that it had been up earlier at work. Her choice in jewelry and makeup changed. And the off-shoulder shirt she wore now was definitely something different all in its own from the attire he usually saw her in. Not that it was bad. Not that any of what she changed was bad. And he began to wonder if the adjustments she made were intended to appear as if she were going on a date. This intention he little more than hoped was true because in fact, what he planned was a date. And if that was not the case, then it wasn't a date.

Bruce couldn't stand the idea of being made a fool of as he used to back in his days of constant torment on the behalf of others. If she took this as another outing of theirs with no romantic purpose, then so be it.

She knew he'd been staring at her, but she did her best to keep her cool. Margo hoped he wasn't calculating her appearance and thinking wrong of her for it.

Clearing his throat, Banner looked back down to his menu and searched for his meal. There was a hint of red that crossed his features to which Margoret smiled at.

From the moment they were seated, the man had removed his jacket and Roth took notice to his wear. It was befitting for what she believed her attire was appropriate for. Both date-wise and for "hanging out" and the style didn't stray too far from his usual look.

_How easy it must be for you to dress up_. Margoret thought.

Banner closed his menu after he found what he wanted and looked about the room.

The restuarant was a nice choice, he had to admit. And so far Margoret seemed to be enjoying herself. Well, now she was enjoying herself because earlier; not so much.

If there was one thing Bruce wasn't good at, it was letting things go. Even after someone managed to shut him up, he would still be thinking about whatever it was that left him uneasy. Or whatever left the other person uneasy.

"You alright?"

Bruce raised his eyebrows in attention to Margo's question.

"Now it's my turn to ask," she laughed.

His expression turned into that of a shy boy as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Margoret's brow furrowed slightly. Taking notice, Banner's face broke out into a mock look of blithe.

"I'm fine. I'm just _stupid_."

Squinting her eyes at him, Margo kicked the physicist's foot beneath the table. Her violent reaction was overshadowed by a glee when she smiled leaving her friend in a state of contentment.

"You're hanging out with Tony too much."

"He seems to believe I'm hanging out with _you_ too much."

"Putting the blame on others, I see."

_Or maybe you two are more alike than you'd like to believe_. Bruce chuckled within.

"Ready to place your orders?"

The two drew their attention back to the waitress and were attended accordingly. They chatted aimlessly as they waited. Little things here and there. The usual. Never anything too deep. Just the basics of their work, of the ones around them, "how are yous," etc.. And when they received their food, which Margoret took happily and hungrily, they continued their chit-chat. But Margo wanted more.

She knew, as should everyone, that there was more to people than meets the eye. She believed she could say the same for herself and could only imagine what that meant for Bruce.

Unasked questions from the moment the two worked with each other poured through the girls mind. She picked at them effortlessly as she looked for something to keep their night going strong, but without turning Bruce away.

"So," she started as she reached for her glass. "If you don't mind me asking..."

Banner looked at Margo questioningly, his mouth twisting as he stopped mid-chew.

Taking a much needed sip to get herself rolling, Margo rubbed her lips against each other awkwardly as she tried in pushing the words out of her.

"The work you have me doing." She paused again, carefully assessing his next possible reactions to what she was about to ask. "Do you just have me working on something random until I get to the stuff I should be dealing with or am I doing something that's a little more personal to you?"

Swallowing his mouthful, Bruce seemed to process her hesitant question.

"More personal." He looked down at his plate, running the fork over his food.

Margoret nodded. She had a feeling it was. Especially after having done her own research on _certain_ things.

The more she delved into the work he gave her, she began to see a pattern of such. A lot of it related back to radiation and reversing molecular changes and Margo started to believe that maybe what he had her doing was a lot more important than she at first suspected.

"Bruce." He looked up at her. "Are you-"

"Don't say it."

The physicist gave her a symphatizing look.

Nodding in understanding, Margo sat back as a realization dawned upon her. Bruce, all this time, had been looking for ways to stop or at least reduce his_ thing_ (she didn't know what else to call it) with the Hulk. And to know he had her, someone he didn't know so well, doing something as important as this... It took all that she could to not hyperventilate. That was a lot of trust he was instilling upon her.

"I've managed to keep things in my own head." Banner tapped at his temple with his finger. "He has too."

_In other words: don't say what you wanted to say. Don't want him to know_.

She could almost hear the silent words cross between them.

"Sorry," he sighed. "This was a bad idea-"

"No. No, Bruce. I'm here."Margo placed her hands on her chest. "I'm here for you. If anything-For anything."

She always surprised him with her action and her talk. Each day more than the last.

Where their conversation was going and how it was taking place, he didn't know. He didn't feel uncomfortable with her question, which was probably the third most personal thing shared between them. He felt unsure. Her unreadable expression and her hesitance; Bruce was ready to back out before she could get another word out. A random and brash move but he couldn't think of a reason... He couldn't think. Wasn't thinking right.

"You always say these things," he sighed. "Not a lot of people are like you. You, you say these things where-I don't know. It's good. Sometimes crazy." He smiled.

Margoret's attention was drawn in from the moment he started. She was sure she looked dazed like a moron but this want she had to hear him say what she thought he was going to say. And yet, the fight that warred in her to keep herself unattached. It was deaf to her.

"Margo." Bruce looked to the woman across from him.

His eyes began to waver as something caught his attention from behind her. Squinting, Bruce was shocked, to say the least, at the sight.

Several tables away, in a booth leaning casually against the plush backing of his seat, Clint Barton sat and watched. With his brows twisted and his tongue pressed firmly against his cheek, he stared back at Bruce with curiousity. His blue-grey eyes grew dry from the lack of blinking but he held onto the image before him.

"Um." Banner started again. "Thank you, Margo. Thank you."

He felt the urge to bite the living hell out of his tongue. "Thank you" was _not_ what he meant to say. He was sure, he was ready to tell Margoret his feelings, or to at least hint at them, until he was distracted.

Bruce looked back to Clint who was seemingly talking into an unseen device.

_Is he spying on me_?

"You're welcome."

Banner shook his head involuntarily as Margoret brought him back from his thoughts.

"You're welcome, Bruce," she said again. Her tone was bleak as she gave him a small smile. "Can you give me a minute? I have to go to the bathroom."

Margoret stood on heavy legs and led herself away from one of the most ridiculous situations she believed she had ever put herself in.

Watching to see her enter the lady's room, in the instant she was out of sight, Bruce stood abruptly.

Seeing him make his way to his side of the restuarant, Barton relieved himself of his seat and walked hurridedly to the entrance. Almost breaking free, he was stopped as a hand pulled his arm back.

"No, no, no, no." Bruce huffed earnestly. "What are you doing here? Are you spying on me?"

"Not here." Clint said in an agitated hush.

"Are you spying on me?"

"No."

Clint tried to turn his body away from the open crowd of the restaurant but Bruce held on.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm not spying on you. I'm here for someone else."

Releasing his arm, the archer took that chance of freedom to turn his back on the man. Bruce came around to face him head on again. His persistance coming off in agitation after having his night coming to a slow ruin.

"Before he suspects a thing, which knowing him, he probably has; keep your face out of view." He pushed closer to Bruce, keeping him hidden. "I was here watching Andrew."

"Andrew?" The physicist face twisted into confusion. "Andrew's here?"

"He was watching you and your... _date_."

"What?" Banner whirled around to look into the sea of people but was pulled back around by his fellow Avenger.

"Look. I'm here on a mission, okay? You'll be briefed on it tomorrow when I come to talk to Stark. All I can say is that we-"

"We" as in the "Avengers,"" he quoted with his fingers. "Or "we" as in S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"_We_," Clint started again strongly. "Have a problem and Andrew..." He sighed as he mulled over his next words. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

There was a spark of something that had spread through Bruce's being leaving him slightly unhinged. All he wanted to do was shake his head to relieve himself of the nightmare that began to spin around him. A way or means to reverse time and... do what? To get him and Margo out of this mess.

"The girl you're with."

The physicist frowned.

"Do you know who she is?"

Bruce opened his mouth, giving Clint a look of disbelief. "Of course."

"What's her name?"

"Why do you-" Stopping himself short, Bruce exhaled deeply.

At some point or another S.H.I.E.L.D. was going to get involved. They _always_ got involved. Complying was a choice he himself needed to make but in the end, they usually got their way. Even at the expense of others.

So complying it was.

"Her name is Margo."

"Full name?"

He bit the inside of his cheek, feeling regret at confronting his ally.

"Margoret Roth."

"Roth." Barton murmured.

The agent's mind brooded over the name, a sense of many things close to dread and confusion looming over him.

"Keep her out of this, Clint. She's an innocent girl."

Barton frowned. "No she's not." He shook his head. When he and her had bumped into each other earlier, he didn't assume much. But after having a good look at her face. The man knew trouble was afoot. "I think you just got yourself in deeper shit than you would've liked."

"Clint, what are you talking about?"

"You're going out with one of the craziest women on the planet."

Bruce's face scrunched up in a dumbfounded regard.

"You're on a date with a master assasin. HYDRA's master assasin."

* * *

_**AN: **__What the hell is Clint on? And what a c*ck-block, right? Or maybe Margoret isn't telling the whole truth. And why is Andrew watching Bruce and Margo? Who knows? We'll have to wait and see._

_Margoret really likes Bruce and she would like a relationship but at the same time; she's having a dilemma. Which you all will find out why at some point or another._

_Again, thank you all for the favorites and follows as well as reviews.  
Reviews:  
__**Amber-Jade James: **__Thank you for your kind words. Means a lot to me 3  
__**werewolfrunner: **__Sorry for making you wait, haha. I hope you enjoy.  
__**Wrockstar4: **__I love the enthusiasm! It always gets me going. I hope you and the other readers enjoy this chapter and the many more to come. And to all of your unanswered questions, you'll have to wait and see!_

_Thank you again guys. Reviews are __**always **__appreciated._

_And lastly, I will never not apologize in the AN and so, the first apology. Sorry for the late update. I kind of forgot to tell you guys that I'm quite the basket case. I'm still recovering from the stomach virus __**and **__I had three wisdom teeth removed which then the recovery was horrible. I'm still dealing with headaches and nausea but not as bad. I do continue to write despite my illnesses and/or situations it's just that it takes longer for proof-reading to get done because my mind gets a little hazy.  
Second apology, I apologize for any grammatical errors._

_Until then, everyone!_


	13. Chapter 13

From all the things she put herself through, this had to have been, by far, the dumbest of them all. Margoret would have laughed because of it but she'd already strung up enough attention from the other women as she barged her way through into the bathroom. What she was feeling was definitely embarrassment. Not because he "blew her off" but because she allowed herself to get worked up, and for what? She told herself. She said it. Right before going to meet with him, Margo told herself whatever it was that could be would _never_ happen. It would never happen because she _wouldn't_ allow it. Not so much for his sake but for... hers?

Letting a _tsk_ sound escape her; her eyes were casted down at the sink with a small smile threatening to form on her fidgeting lips. She didn't feel hurt. No. She didn't exactly feel rejected. It was her stupidity that gave her the urge to suddenly bang her head against the marble counter.

"_Weakness. I want you to say it. Taste how foul it is._"

"_Weakness." The young girl repeated_.

"_Weak. It's fetid, it's pathetic, and true to its name. It means you're frail." The woman kicked at the young girl's foot. The latter was strewn across the floor like a rag doll after having been mercilessly brought down by the former. "It means you're feeble and without strength._"

"_I'm not weak." Untrue to her words as her voice quivered, young Margo's vision began to blur from unshed tears._

"_Then stop crying and __**get up**__." Her mother growled between clenched teeth._

_Clearing her throat, the urge to cry dissipated. She took in slow and calming breaths to which her mother grew irritated by. And with all the might and strength her eight-year-old body could muster, Margoret kicked at the back of her mother's knees, bringing her down._

Shaking her head wearily, Margoret looked at her reflection.

_Pretty sure if you were alive to see this I'd get the ass whoopin' of my life_, she thought bitterly.

As painful, physically and emotionally, those days of training were, she had to give it to her mother. She never gave up on her. If anything, she saw some sort of potential in her, right? And Margo couldn't let it all come to a deplorable end because of _feelings._

To that, the woman silently laughed to.

"God," she mumbled. "I have to pee."

* * *

"_You're on a date with a master assassin. HYDRA's master assassin._"

How long Bruce was standing there with his mouth agape, he had no idea. He had to bring himself out of the stupor he'd been put into by Clint's choice of words.

"_You're on a date with a master assassin. HYDRA's master assassin_."

What was that even supposed to mean?

Shaking his head softly, he choked on a ludicrous laugh. Banner looked from side to side trying to form a coherent sentence but all he could do was stutter out a "What?"

"Look. I don't know what's going on here but there's an issue with HYDRA happening. I'd be careful if I were you."

"Margo is _not_ a master assasin."

"Anita _Margoret Roth_ is an assasin. She was said to be dead but that's obviously not the case."

" Her name is Margoret Roth. Not Anita."

"Listen, Bruce."

"How are you so sure about this?"

Barton's jaw flexed as he ground his teeth.

There was no way Bruce Banner was becoming attached to this girl. It would explain his need to defend the girl so ignorantly, but this was _the_ Bruce Banner. The one who kept his distance for one specific reason more than the others.

If Fury found out about this...

He rubbed his forehead before answering the man's question.

"Earlier, I bumped into her. We didn't recognize each other at first but then afterwards... She knows who I am. She got really spooked when she noticed."

"Clint." Bruce sighed.

How did it all come down to this? Bruce had been enjoying himself in the company of his friend-of a girl he liked-until this sprung up. It took all the power in him not to let his agitation take control of him. He could practically imagine the other guy's face; nostrils flaring as he heard the heavy exhale ring through his head.

"She's coming."

The physicist followed the archer's gaze to see Margoret making her way back to their table, not fully aware of his missing presence.

"Go before she notices you're gone. And Bruce."

He knew what he was going to say. He felt the words burn the tip of his tongue as they suddenly poured from his mouth just as Clint spoke them.

"Be careful."

Banner's tone was monotonous next to his fellow Avenger's whose was laced with a dire need of understanding on the previous' behalf. But the meaning was all the same.

"Guard yourself. Keep an eye out."

With an uncharacteristic snort, Bruce walked away.

Margoret rubbed her hands furiously as the lotion she had put on them did little to sink in. The woman was known to have anxiety when it came to dry skin. Why and when this fuss over it may have begun, she didn't know and she honestly didn't care. She just knew the need to get it done needed to take place.

Looking in the direction of her table, her body came to a slow stop as she took in the empty seats. A shuddersome vibe passed over her as she focused on the worse of sorts.

_Did he leave_?

Turning around towards the direction of the restrooms, she reasoned with herself that maybe he'd gone to do as she'd done.

He couldn't have-he _wouldn't_ have just up and left her. No matter how awkward things may have gotten right before she'd gone to the bathroom.

"Hey."

Margo turned at the sound of his voice, a mix of feelings daring to be expressed through her placid (which was exhaustively strained) features.

"Sorry. I went out for some air." He pointed his thumb back to the entrance.

The two stood about awkwardly before taking to their seats. It seemed their night was going to run on longer than either of them would have enjoyed at that point. Not that the presence of the other generally made them feel uncomfortable but they had their reasons.

Having heard Clint over on his crazy thoughts and the apparent whereabouts of Andrew. Speaking of which, neither him nor Margoret, who probably would have noticed the man a mile away, were able to spot him. It left Bruce feeling a little unnerved at the idea of being watched without any knowledge of it. And after settling nicely in a bold move he'd been ready to make in proclaiming his feelings to the woman across from him; he couldn't say he felt the same way now.

Then there was Margo who warred with feelings of her own. Forcing herself to take back to some old ways, courtesy of her mother. Margoret was ready to put this experience behind her because now, there was something that left her feeling off. And whatever it was, she wasn't ready to admit to it. Not now and not ever, she hoped.

Resuming their dinner, they readily continued their conversation from before. Not what Bruce had been ready to say. Not what Margoret had questioned about the work he'd assigned to her. It was more along the lines of work, home, work, co-workers, Tony, and the usual. And the two felt sick of it all.

Margoret was sure that Banner felt no different from her. Suddenly, the atmosphere of the restaurant was too much for the both of them to take in. Neither of them could remember if they'd ever felt this uncomfortable around the other. Well, Bruce could, but he was a case of his own.

Watching her take tentative sips of her barely drained glass of water, Bruce mentally cursed himself over his awful thoughts.

It wasn't that he believed Clint. Yet a guard he never knew he'd put down was slowly building its way up and over him in a way of defense. The other guy, from what he could understand was curious to say the least. Instead of his usual brash ways it seemed him and Bruce were on the same page. The two were ready for some questions to be answered. The two were ready to play a little "game."

After the two agreed that desserts wasn't all that appealing to them at that point, Bruce called over the waitress who'd attended them so nicely. And in a moment of waiting as their host went to retrieve the check, the physicist jumped at the chance to a play a round.

"I'm glad we were able to do this outside of work, Anita."

Caught mid-way of biting her lip, Roth's eyes slowly drew up to Banner's. He had called her by that name.

"Who told you?" she demanded suddenly.

That was not the answer he'd expected. No. It was the answer he hoped would not foreshadow the expected on Clint's part.

"Was it Andrew? I bet it was Andrew. I'm going to kick his ass."

"It wasn't Andrew, _Anita_."

"Would you stop calling me that." It hadn't been a question nor a plead and Bruce was beginning to wonder what he'd gotten himself into.

Okay, no. She responded to the name. There was that and very defensively, might he add. But it wasn't proof that she was what Barton claimed her to be.

"If it was Tony, he's getting it up the ass. Look, my name's Margoret. You call me Margo and you can call me Roth, but don't call me Anita."

"Sorry." It wasn't what he'd planned to say but it was all he could muster out.

Furrowing her brows, Margo rubbed at her forehead.

"No, sorry. I'm sorry. I just don't like my middle name."

"Your middle name?"

"Yeah, of course. It's obviously not my first."

Raising his eyebrow, the woman continued on what she believed was a question Bruce so effortlessly, yet silently, passed between them.

"It was my mom's name. Not that the name itself is a problem. She was just... not exactly mom of the year so... I think you get the gist."

Those closest to her knew how Margo felt about her mother. There was a lot of pain and hate. Maybe not hate, but there was a lot of frustration. And so much more. Why hadn't she gone to change her name, it never occurred to her to do so. Her name was Margoret. Margoret Roth and so long as that was what it was and that was how she would be called upon whether in work or in life in general; she was fine with that. How Bruce came to know her name and why he'd called on her like something foul had taken over his senses, she had no clue. And though, on Andrew's terms, her reaction to hearing the name was inexcusable, she was glad to see that Bruce was getting a slight understanding that "no, never again."

Banner's nostrils flared involuntarily.

_Her mother's name_.  
"_Anita Margoret Roth is an assasin. She was said to be dead but that's obviously not the case_."

"Margoret?" he started in a weird voice. "By any chance, is your mother's middle name your name?"

"It had to have been Tony," she growled. "That little weasel was probing through my personal stuff."

That was conclusion enough.

Could Bruce say he was happy to know it wasn't her who Barton had been talking about? Yes and no. He wasn't so sure. She could just be lying to him. No. He didn't want to think that way. But knowing that who his ally was mentioning was or could actually be his crush's mother.

There was a tickle that formed in his throat that he tried to get rid of. It was a hysterical laugh that threatened to bubble out of him.

It was possible that there was another Margoret Anita-Anita Margoret-whatever-Roth out there, but what was the chance? What was the chance of finding another person by that name?

"You okay?"

Bruce's eyebrows casually rose up to the highest point they could reach; his face looking beyond beffudled.

"Before Stark tells you anything that will probably not be true: Yes, my name is Margoret Anita Roth and yes, my mother's name was Anita Margoret Roth. She was kind of a douche with little to no parenting skills. She's dead though, so there's that. Nothing to worry about." She stated carelessly as she leaned over and stroked his brow to ease the tension he'd put into it.

She resorted to touching again. Whenever Bruce put them in a seemingly coarse situation, Margo made it a subconsious thing to refer to physical contact to relieve any astriction.

In his usual boyish way, Bruce casted his eyes down as his shoulders rose in a hunch.

"Here's you're check."

Startled out of his stupor, the older man attended the pay, insisting that Margoret leave it to him for that night, after all, was intended to be a date. But after the turn the night had taken, where it left the two of them now; Banner could only hope it was somewhere good. And even after yet again, vowing to take hold of the fee by leaving behind a tip; despite the slight distance she'd put between them, Margo was a little more tolerable than just moments ago.

Drawing in her jacket close over her body, Margoret knew she was ready to hit the sack. Knowing she and Bruce would have to be at work the next day after having gone through this; she felt drained just by thinking about it. It wasn't that things had gone terribly wrong.

Sudden thoughts formed in her head at how bad the two of them together could be. If not for the both of them, possibly for everybody. Tensions could arise. Not much from anger but from angst. Bruce and her were like a time bomb. Somebody didn't have their head on straight and they were just a mishap waiting to happen.

Margo let out a dry laugh as the two of them set forth for the exit.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," she sighed dejectedly.

Her strides were slow next to his leaving him unconvinced. Instinctively, Bruce grabbed her hand, pulling her close behind him as they made their leave.

Taking in the sight of their hands, Margoret didn't know what to make of it. There was an urge. Her hand grew hot as the want to grip his hand and lace their fingers seared through her, but there was something else. Another part of her was dead and distant and if her hand were to slip from his grasp, she felt she would hardly be phased by it.

"Where do you live?"

"Hm?"

"Where do you live?" Bruce pulled them to a stop.

"Down over there." She nodded her head over to some distant area.

Tugging at her form once more, the man took into the direction she'd pointed in.

"You don't have to walk me home."

"I don't have to but I want to."

Margo exhaled deeply, her shoulders jerking slightly from what was a cross between a mock chuckle and a sigh of disbelief. Whatever it was specifically, it hadn't gone unnoticed by Bruce.

"What?"

There was never a time where Margoret could say a thought never ran through her head. Some weirder than others. Times like this where she played scenarios of how bold she'll be and grab Bruce by the shirt, planting him a huge kiss on the lips. Or telling him "This was nice," as she did after every outing they had, patting him on the arm then walking away. Now after all she'd been through in a matter of barely 3 hours, she was beginning to wonder what idea would come into play this time.

_That's "what," Bruce. That's "what_.

"Margo?"

"Hm?"

"You've been zoning out a lot today. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry." She shook her head. "I haven't been getting any sleep."

It wasn't exactly a lie. She hadn't been getting the amount of sleep needed and experiences in everyday life were slowly taking a toll on her.

"Then I should be getting you home sooner. Sorry."

He was sorry about a lot of things. About their current situation and his words and actions from earlier. The doubt and confusion he placed on himself, more than her, he believed. Having had her talk about her mother. About many things.

"No, Bruce," she whined. Margo pulled on the man's arm, bringing them to a stop. "Stop apologizing. Especially when it's not your fault."

Banner looked down in ill repute, drawing more ire out of his small friend.

"And stop looking down. Don't feel ashamed. About anything."

She placed her hand just below his chin, her fingers splaying across his neck. The action brought the physicist's gaze back to her own just as she wanted. The gesture was intimate and Bruce soon found his heart making a disparate beat.

Margoret wasn't sure what she'd been doing at that point. It just felt right and yet it felt wrong. There was a war inside of her. Her scenarios taking turns for the worst and the best. Her body telling her "yes" and her mind reasoning with her "no." And for a second there, she thought she might have gone a little delusion from the lack of sleep she'd mentioned before.

Some way or some how, she wanted Bruce to understand-to "get" in his head that he needed to stop pulling back. He needed to stop apologizing like everything was his fault.

She ran her fingers slowly down his neck; a curiousity besting her. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed causing her to stall her movement.

At that moment, she felt small. Though quite a few bested him in height, he was still taller than her. His build, thicker. His hands, bigger and warmer.

When had he gotten so close? Their bodies which had been inches apart, now just centimeters away.

Bruce's body moved on its own and he did little to control it. His focus was settled on her and her eyes which had yet to meet his own. They were heavy with something that filled the man with many things he wasn't so sure about. Fear? Confusion? A grand possibility. Lust...

He could say, for a second there, that it was quiet. Figuratively speaking as his mind had shut out all that was around them. Until the pounding of his heartbeat sounded through his ears, loud and pronounced. The other guy was anxious. As was he. Not that he would "Hulk out" as Tony would so eloquently, and regularly, put it. But if there were some things that were a little harder to control than the average male, hormones was one of them.

There was a constant fear that if he went too far then he would learn that some pleasures weren't meant to be dealt with. It was best not to know. It was best to step away.

Margo's front grew chill as the other pulled back. Not far from reach but far enough for some reasonable distance. She could have laughed, chuckled, or whatever as that all too familiar feeling seared through her once more. Exactly what she had felt back in the restaurant.

"_Weakness. I want you to say it. Taste how foul it is._"

_I don't need this lecture again, __**mom**_.

There was a sadist amongst them and Roth was starting to believe she was becoming their main target. She was starting to think she was a masochist, if anything. Why else would she continuously put herself in such positions?

_Two times in one night? I'm on a roll_, she thought sarcastically.

She dropped her hand, keeping it limp by her side.

This was going no where. It was best to keep it that way.

A ringing emanated from Bruce; his phone lit with a call to be answered. Reaching into his pocket hastily, he looked at the caller ID with furrowed brows.

And that was it. So much ruined.

"Sorry. Give me a second."

Without hearing for her approval, Banner answered the call.

"Hello?"

"I need you."

"What?"

"I said I need you." Tony stated coolly.

"Um." Bruce looked at Margoret who casted her attention to her left. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"Trust me. Tonight's not the night. You won't be seeing her bed for a while. Her steps are as far as you're going to get."

"How do you-"

"And by her steps I mean the ones on the outside. Not the inside."

"That's not answering my-"

"Andrew's not the only one who knows how to play _Totally Spies_."

Bruce tried in schooling his features. He and Margoret were apparently being watched by more than just two people that night. He would ask how Tony knew but that would be a stupid question. What didn't the man know?

"How soon?"

Margoret looked back at Banner; he doing his best to avoid any speculation on her part, or on any of those who may or may not have been (still) watching.

"Good boy. I heard Hawkguy is in town."

"Yeah."

"Anything I should be concerned about?"

"Mmhmm."

The man's date trembled slightly from the winds and he took to a slow walk to get them going. Without another thought, he reached for her hand just as he had earlier and laced their fingers.

For a second there, Margo closed her eyes tightly. What was she supposed to do? _What was she supposed to do_?

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." The engineer said in a condescending voice. "Daddy's not the only one watching."

Bruce's body grew stiff.

"Who else is there?"

"Going for the casual way out. Good job, Brucey."

"Tony."  
"Some other guys."

Margoret, whether subconciously or not, drew closer to Bruce's side and released his hand to lay her own on his upper arm.

"Ooh. She likes you."

"Yeah? Well the _weather_ hasn't really been that nice so sorry if I don't believe you." He smiled solemnly.

"Nah, she likes you. She's just a little off. Doesn't know what it is to get close without getting hurt."

"How do you know?"

"Seen the same thing in a friend."

The physicist's heart leapt at the mention.

"You should push her away. She might become a potential target."

"I don't think the big guy is the center of everyone's attention, right now."

There was silence on Stark's end, then a sigh. "So she's the star of the show tonight."

Again silence. If it weren't for the muffled sound coming from the man scratching away at his chin, Bruce would have thought he'd been hung up on.

"Someone's making a move."

Banner looked up anxiously, Hulk stirring within.

"I think Andrew noticed. Yeah... He's coming around the corner. Act surprised. I think he'll be taking your little lady home instead."

Just as he said, Margo pulled Bruce around the corner, the two bumping into another body.

"Oh, jeez." Margoret huffed as her chest collided with the other.

"Sorry about that. Really sorry." The man sighed before taking in the sight of the girl. "Margo?"

"Andrew?"

"What are you doing out?" He looked at his co-worker who his friend's daughter was wrapped rather intimately around. "Dr. Banner," he greeted.

"Oh, he's good." Tony mumbled.

"Andrew," he greeted back.

"Where are you guys off to at this time of night?"

"We were just heading over to my place. We had dinner."

"Over to your place?"

"Ooh. Protective dad mode."

"Tony." Bruce scolded in a hush tone.

"Yeah, he's just dropping me off. Not like we're going to have sex."

Banner's eyes grew wide while Tony laughed away. She knew how to get the crowd rolling.

"Ah man, she's cute." Stark chuckled.

"Not that your sex life is my business but thanks for easing your old man's nerves." Andrew mumbled.

Margoret laughed, pulling Bruce in closer.

"They're drawing back. They know Andrew isn't going any time soon. They're leaving."

As if he'd been hearing in on Bruce and Stark's conversation, Andrew and Banner looked around their surrounding as inconspicuously as possible. Not that the latter would have been able to spot anyone suspicious when he, originally, had no idea he and Margo were being watched. But after watching Landis give himself a reassuring nod, he knew they were safe. He didn't worry so much about himself and from the information he and Tony were slowly gathering, Bruce didn't worry so much over Andrew either. It was Margoret who was, seemingly, all three of the men's concern right now.

Why had she become a target? Bruce was starting to think that maybe all of this had something to do with Clint's return.

_Why is it that when S.H.I.E.L.D.'s involved something bad always happens_?

"So." Andrew sighed in a way of relief. "Guess I'll leave you two alone."

"Uh-uh. Amscray, Bruce. Leave these two alone."

"What?"

Andrew and Margoret looked to Bruce in confusion.

"Trust me."

"I need to be there now? What's wrong?" Banner altered his voice to add some believable effect to his phony concern.

"Everything alright?" Margo asked.

"Save me, Bruce! Save me!" Tony cried in a falsetto voice.

It took all that he could not to growl, but the physicist complied with peace.

"Um," he started. "Tony needs me."

"Where is he?" The woman's voice was laced with a hint of worry.

"Where are you?"

"Where do you think?"

"Stark Tower." Bruce said.

"Then let's go there now. Andrew-"

"No, no, no, no," Tony began with Bruce picking up after him.

"No, no. Don't worry."

"Are you sure? I need to talk to him, anyway. Come on."

"No really. It's nothing that big. Just something for the suit."

"Good save, buddy."

Stark didn't seem that annoying until now.

"Get some rest." Banner placed his hand on the side of her face. "I'm really sorry about tonight."

Leaning into his touch, Margoret placed her hand over his. Andrew watched on from his post nodding. Whether it was done absentmindedly or to himself; he watched the two with pursed lips.

Tony's eyebrow was raised, a smile threatening to break through his lips. From his couch, he eyed his flat screen that held different angles of cameras that watched over the streets of New York. He hacked into them earlier in his years for security purposes and Pepper didn't understand why. She called him paranoid and insane for doing so but that night was proof enough that he was nothing but precautious.

"Now go." Margoret punched Bruce in the chest lightly. "Before I change my mind and tag along."

Biting his lip, Banner nodded. How she could get so close to him then retreat back, emotionally and physically, confused him. And ultimately, it bothered him. His first instinct was to pull his hand away because intimacy was not his forte and why he let himself go so far with it... Yet he didn't want to let go.

His mind went back to his and Pepper's last talk. She'd given him her number and he was starting to think that maybe he should give her a call. She knew about these things. Not that he didn't know. He knew. He'd gone through it before and felt these emotions before but not when he was as damaged as he was now.

Pepper was like a light that coerced him to reach. She made him understand that even after it all-after the accident, after his poisoning-he was a man. And that man had a heart to give love and receive it and that it was okay to try for the better.

Pulling back from his touch, Margo began to have an understanding of something she wished she would never have to. She shoved her hands into her pockets and looked in the direction of her home. She couldn't bring herself to even look at Andrew who at that point agreed to take her home. Her steps were hurried and her father figure had to sprint to catch up to her.

Bruce's chest ached. He ran his fingers over his eyes to wear off some of the weariness that overcame him.

"Come on, Bruce. We have a long night ahead of us."

He'd almost forgotten Tony was listening and, apparently, watching his situation unfold and fold itself recklessly. He'd forgotten about a lot of things until he saw the distance Margoret decidedly put in between them pass through her eyes.

"You alright?"

Sighing heavily Bruce responded. "Yeah. I'll be there in fifteen."

Hanging up the phone, he made his way in the opposite direction of Margo; pushing aside his emotions that welled up inside of him. It was not the time to dwell on that. Tony was waiting for him and an urgent matter needed to be attended to.

This was what he abided by not knowing that Margoret, who had reached her home, was now cursing herself out loud as she laid open her heart to Andrew. Not knowing that the girl had walked away to avoid him seeing her face that was threatening to crumble. Not knowing that she'd come to terms with the fact that she'd fallen for him from the moment they met.

* * *

_**AN: **__Sexual tension! Okay, tell me. Who's the bigger c*ckblock: Clint, S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony, or Margo and Bruce themselves?_

_So. Now we have a bit more information on Margoret's relationship with her mother and the grand possibility that the person who Clint may or may not be talking about is Margo's mom. And if it is, is she still alive like he says? Who knows?_

Margo has finally come to terms with the fact that yes, she likes Bruce and that it's something she can't keep fighting. Finally, right? We also see here that maybe, between her and him, she has a lot more problems than she would like to admit.  
_Have you ever come to know that one person (it may even be you) that likes to help others yet they can't let go of their own past and maybe, I don't know, take their own advice?_ _That little portion of Margoret, I have to admit, has something to do with me so I guess you could say this is a learning experience for the both of us as I continue on with the story.  
I hope it will be somewhat of a learning experience as well for anyone who's reading this and is in the same position._

_Bruce is getting sick of his situation. Not of Margo. No, he's just getting sick of the situation he, or possibly Margo, is putting him in.  
Will the tables turn now that the two are coming to this new conclusion? Will Margoret take Bruce's place in this relationship? And will Bruce purposely make himself distant just as she had been doing? I don't know, I don't know! You'll have to keep reading to find out._

_Tony doesn't like secrets. Well, he doesn't like secrets that he personally isn't involved in. But once he finds them all out, things are going to get more than just "a little" out of hand._

_Despite how long it took to update, I received new follows and favorites and this pleases me, yes.  
Review:  
__**Lollypops101: **__I have no frickin' clue. No, I'm kidding. That would be really bad if I didn't, huh? Stick around and you'll find out more!_

_Reviews, favorites, and follows are always and very much appreciated. It means a lot to me. Thank comes the usual apology. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors as well as late updates.  
I also want you all to know that no matter how late the updates are, which I will do my best to avoid, I will never stop updating this story. I will finish it._

_Until next time, __paalam at goodnight!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: **__Just a little heads up. There's sexual content in this chapter. I've known people to feel a little awkward when reading something of the sorts so this is a warning. Nothing too graphic, but it's there._

* * *

There was a beeping sound. Oh god there was a beeping that wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't it stop? Groaning, Tony Stark opened his eyes in search of the incessant noise. His neck strained as he straightened himself in his seat. He'd fallen asleep at his working station in the lab and now he was up because of a stupid beeping sound.

He looked over to another body that was hunched over his table and recognized it to be Bruce. The other man groaned as well as he began to wake.

There it was.

Wrapped around his wrist, Bruce's watch beeped endlessly, a green light blinking in time with it.

Tony scrunched his nose and closed his eyes, dropping his head to the table.

No, not now. He wanted a few more hours of sleep but the damned sun shone into his curtainless lab leaving him to end his hunt for some shut-eye.

Rubbing at his weary face, Bruce cracked his back as he sat up. Looking down at his watch he saw his alarm had been going off. It was 9 a.m. and it was about that time he started getting ready for work. Speaking of which...

He took in his surroundings to see he was already in Stark Tower. He'd fallen asleep there and looking at Tony who softly banged his head against the table, saw that the billionaire did as well.

"Shut if off." His voice was muffled as he rubbed his face over the table.

In compliance, Banner pressed the button on his watch and sighed as the sound came to an end.

"What time is it?"

"Nine."

Inhaling deeply, Tony sat up and stretched.

"I'm never sleeping here again."

"Ditto." Bruce mumbled.

Looking at his own watch, Stark shook his head. It was too early for him to be getting up. Normally, he didn't get up until after 10 and took his time to prepare for work; not leaving his penthouse until 12. But it seemed the universe was not on his side that day.

"I need to get back to my place." Bruce brought Tony out of his thoughts.

"If you need to shower you can do it here. I still have some of your things in the guest room."

Nodding absentmindedly, Banner stood.

"That sounds good."

The two men stood from their seats, suppressing their groans as their bodies grew stiff. How long they'd slept there, they didn't know but as they said before, never again.

Boarding the elevator, Bruce leaned back against the metal wall and closed his eyes. He tried in remembering the night before and instantly regretted it.

Last night, before coming over to help Tony with his new suit, he had taken Margo out. It started off good, their date, but then things started to get awry. Clint, Andrew, and Margoret pushing him away.

What was up with that, anyway? Her actions were way off. One minute wanting to touch him then the next she would push him away. And when Tony called she just became weirder. He knew he was no better when he ultimately pulled away from her after she'd gotten so close. Was that why she became so distance afterwards? Because he pulled away? No. That was all her. Not that he was blaming her for last night.

He sighed.

He would see her today at work. That is, if she wanted to come to work. A part of him wished that she would the other hoping to at least have a day without seeing her. Not because he didn't _want_ to see her. It's just, he needed some time before the two were to spend half of their day cooped up in the lab.

As if reading his thoughts, Tony spoke. "She's moving out of the lab today."

With furrowed brows, Bruce looked at Stark.

The engineer dismounted just as the doors opened, leaving the other man in a state of confusion.

"What?"

Running his fingers through his hair, Tony cleared his throat.

"She's leaving today. Denver's gone so Margo's taking up his office." He stopped and turned to the physicist. "Just thought you should know."

She was leaving. It wasn't like she was leaving Stark Tower but she wouldn't be in the lab with him anymore. Hell, she wouldn't even be on the same floor as him.

This should have been good because then he would have more time away to recuperate before seeing her again, yet why did he feel sad? Of course he would feel sad. He liked the girl, a lot. No matter how difficult she was, he wanted her and couldn't imagine not seeing her face nor hearing her voice every morning. On the weekends, it was the thought of her he woke up to and sometimes her that he slept to.

"Hey."

Bruce looked at Tony.

"Get ready. We have a long day ahead of us." With that he turned towards the direction of his room and left.

Yeah, they did. He would deal with Margo on his own time. Clint was coming in today and Andrew may or may not as well. They needed to discuss this new involvement of S.H.I.E.L.D. and why, for the love of whatever god was out there, was the girl he liked a "potential target." And how and why Andrew was a part of it all.

He knew the other physicist was a trained agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. What he didn't know was why he'd been spying on him and Margoret. And what was the deal with HYDRA?

Suppressing a sigh, Bruce made his way to the guest room and searched for his things. True to Tony's words, he found a few items he'd left behind from his temporary stay in the penthouse.

The man encouraged Bruce to leave some personal belongings in his home for days where he found himself away from his loft, he would have something there. Banner was thankful for a friend like him.

God, he needed a shower. His body ached for a hot shower to ease the tension that formed in his shoulders. If he could go on about how he would never again sleep hunched over a table, he would say it once more: "Never again."

He walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room. Grabbing toiletries from around the sink, he placed them along the wall that shelved soaps of different kinds in the shower. It wasn't a tub like he had back at his place; with a drain rooted into the ground, this was a playboy's dream bathroom. A sliding glass door to encase him or whoever else was in there was all the privacy one could get in the spacious room. It was definitely to Tony's taste.

Turning on the shower, he undressed and walked into the hot water that began to pool over his head. It was hot. Hotter than what he usually liked but right now that didn't matter. He massaged his shoulders in hopes of relieving some of the tension but found he couldn't keep himself relaxed when Margoret again began to fill his mind.

He knew he needed to talk to Pepper. He needed or at least hoped the red-head would give him an idea on what he should do. Should he continue to pursue Margo or pull back?

Margo.

She'd been so intimate with him. Whether she meant to or not. When she touched his neck, running her fingers down, slowly. Sensually.

A weird sensation pooled in Bruce's stomach that was much like last night when she'd done it. Sighing, he dropped his head back as heat washed over him. He found himself groaning as the feeling blended in with something much warmer. Standing upright, Bruce gripped himself as he felt himself hardening from the thought of Margoret's touch.

He gave an incredulous laugh. This was really happening, wasn't it? The woman bewitched him and the proof lied in his grasp.

Running his other hand over his face, he found he couldn't let go of himself. Closing his eyes he thought of her again.

Her face, her body, her laugh, and smile.

His hand slowly drifted up to the hilt of himself, his touch tentative.

Her voice, the way she would bite her lip, her touch.

Gripping himself harder, he pulled on his member causing him to grunt.

Her touch.

One deep stroke.

He couldn't stop thinking about her touch and the look in her eyes when she'd done it.

Two deep strokes.

He placed his hand on the wall to steady himself as he picked up his pace. He hadn't done this in a long time. Not that he never had a hard-on. Bless morning wood for that. He just couldn't bring himself to finish because _he_ was always there. So it was best not to test it.

Pumping faster, he gasped. Right there. He felt it as if it were real. He imagined Margo's hand sliding down his neck, lower and lower. As if she were really there running her nails over his chest, over his abs and down to his...

He moaned. His hand that was against the wall; nails paling as he dug them into the crevices of the tiles. Bruce's breathing grew unsteady as he gritted his teeth.

He felt it. No not Margo. Not the climax he was so ready to obtain. Something stirred within him and a growl emanated deep in his throat.

Opening his eyes, he stilled his movements. He was there. _He_. There. As if suddenly awakened from a slumber, the Hulk moved about restlessly in him. He was there.

Bruce couldn't bring himself to finish now. This was what he feared and it was why he avoided pleasure. He didn't know if the other guy would ever make an appearance, but he didn't want to risk it so he never took the time to find his release.

"Not today, not today." He rubbed his hands over his face. "No time for this."

Leaning over, he switched the temperature of the water from hot to cold. The sudden change left him shivering but he greeted it with as much contentment as he could muster.

He would wash up and get dressed; ready himself for the rest of the day, but he never stopped thinking about Margo.

He needed to talk to Pepper.

* * *

It was so quiet in her home. Not a drip from a faucet nor a scratch from the walls. Her neighbors were unusually quiet and for once she wished they would make a sound. Something. Anything. The sound of feet marching on the streets below wasn't enough for her. There was the occasional honk from a car but really, they were sparse.

She had already showered and dressed but found herself in bed once again. Half of her body beneath the covers; Margo did little to move from her place. It hurt too much to sigh so her breathing was steady. She was wide awake so she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. She couldn't stop her heart from pouding roughly against her chest making her hands itch from nerves. She was a mess.

All night her mind was on Bruce. Everything about him. Him as a whole and now, knowing that she needed to be at work, her thoughts of him left her in need of hyperventilating.

She admitted it last night. To Andrew. When they were finally alone, he pulled her to the side. He saw the way she retreated away from the world after her and Bruce's rather private moment. He'd seen that look that passed over her face before and hadn't let off of her until she'd spoken up.

She liked him. She really liked Bruce. Andrew wasn't surprised by the news. When it dawned on Margo how close Bruce had gotten to her heart, she had put up a wall. Something Andrew didn't stand for.

"_I'm not going to lecture you. I'm not trying to force you into anything. I just want you to hear me out." He started. "Don't shrink back, Margo. I know it's hard, but don't let the past ruin your future. Whether it lasts for a day, a week, or for a life time; I want you to know this: I know it's a cornball thing but love is passion, obsession, someone you can't live without. If you don't start with that, what are you going to end up with? I say fall head over heels. Find someone you can love like crazy and who'll love you the same way back. And how do you find him? Forget your head and listen to your heart. I'm not hearing any heart. Run the risk, if you get hurt, you'll come back. Because, the truth is there is no sense living your life without this. To make the journey and not fall deeply in love — well, you haven't lived a life at all. You have to try. Because if you haven't tried, you haven't lived."_

_Squinting her eyes at him. Margo crossed her arms over her chest. "That's from Meet Joe Black, Andrew."_

_Smiling, the man placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's a really good speech though, right?"_

_"I'm not in love with him. I just like him. A lot."_

_"And he likes you too."_

_Pulling away, Margoret unlocked the door to her home to try and escape her friend._

_"If there's one thing you got from your father, it's your stubbornness. And it's not all that of an attractive feat._"

Finally succumbing to the need to sigh, the woman sat up.

She was kind of a spoil sport, wasn't she? And Andrew made sure she knew that. He would do and say things like about her "stubbornness" not because he wanted to hurt her, but because he wanted her to learn. He'd been giving her lessons on life from the time they'd met. And out of all the things he's told her-out of 100-she'd gotten 65 percent under her belt.

It was her own fault though, wasn't it? So used to pushing others away and never apologizing for her mistakes... She never learned what it was to say sorry. She was taught to never say sorry. It was a part of her "what makes you weak" lectures from her mother.

Her mother taught her a lot of things. Some good, mostly bad. She had to admit to that. And yet, knowing they were bad; why did she do it anyway?

Her comfort zone. Margoret didn't want to compromise the comfort zone she'd readily settled in since childhood. Not letting others get close. Making promises to herself that she wouldn't allow others to get close. Why, because of the way she'd been trained? Or because she knew she was incorrigible and didn't want others to be tainted by it? Or maybe she didn't want to be "tainted" by their kindness because, she'd convinced herself, there were no happy endings.

When did she become so cynical?

Reaching over to her night stand, Margo grabbed her phone. She was set to call Andrew and let him know that she was going to be running late for work. For at least 30 minutes to an hour, she wanted that time to herself. She had to figure out what she wanted-what she needed to do with herself. Change occurs over a certain period of time and there was no way she would be able to do so in the amount of time she wanted to grant herself. But she needed to start somewhere and she wanted to start now.

This wasn't for Bruce nor for Andrew, though it wouldn't hurt for some sort of approval on their behalf. She knew the root of her problems was her herself. She knew she wasn't happy. She hadn't been happy since... Margoret couldn't remember if she'd ever been truly happy.

After dialing his number, she waited, hearing the rings buzz lowly in her ear. On the fourth ring, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Andrew." Her voice was soft

"Hey, Margo. What's up?"

"Um, I'm going to be running a bit late for work."

There was silence on his end of the line before he drew his words out, a hint of worry in them. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." _Yes_. "I just need to take care of something and it might take a little while."

"Is this "something" important?" His tone showed he was still troubled by her words.

"Kind of." _Yeah_. "Yeah, pretty important."

Muffled sounds could be heard and Margoret imagined he was shuffling about.

"Andrew?"

"Are you alone?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Yeah as in "yeah?" Or Yeah as in "yes, I'm sure"?"

"Yeah as in "yeah, I'm pretty positive I'm alone.""

"Okay." He sounded slightly unconvinced. "Just be careful alright? Don't take too long."

"'Kay. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Margoret frowned at her phone.

_Strange_, she thought.

The man had been acting strange for a while and that didn't count for the days where he was absent. She never questioned him because his behavior was never suspicious enough for her to have to. But as the days rolled in and passed, she was beginning to wonder much about his private life.

Scratching at her head, Margoret lied back down, this time completely engulfing herself in her sheets. She wrapped them around her body and over head in search of some sort of security as she began her "quest of enlightenment."

Whether she really wanted to or not, she would force herself to go to work today. But not until she grasped a means to begin a new or to at least begin to understand _how_ to start on a new path. She was 26 years old and was still being scolded as if she were a child of six. And instead of getting so defensive, as she usually did, she thought maybe she should stop acting like a child then she wouldn't be treated like one.

Some days she hated Andrew. She, using the the word "hated" lightly. He made her feel soft and, for a lack of a better term, weak. Everything she was told to never stand for.

Margo exhaled loudly. Change was hard to come by.

Hadn't she told herself before that she needed to and would change? Yeah, she did. But that was relating more to her relationship with her boss and her pessism. It couldn't hurt to add something else to the list though, right? Completing each of her tasks one step at a time.

She found that she made many goals for herself in search for peace of mind. Compared to the goals she would make for a better future, that were more along the lines of financial stability, she could see that she never sticked to the former.

Making a little hole for her to breathe, Margoret closed her eyes.

After having been wide awake since early that morning, now she found herself feeling tired. All that thinking she'd done was leaving her exhausted.

Why did emotions and the human life have to be so complicated?

In case she would over sleep, Margoret grabbed her phone again and set an alarm. A few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt. She'll think more about change after her nap.

She didn't know how tired she really was until, within a matter of minutes, she'd fallen asleep. And she dreamed.

She dreamt she was starting her day and that she was at work. Andrew was there. Tony was there and of course, Bruce was too. Even Pepper Potts was there. All of them excluding Bruce were in deep conversation. They hadn't noticed her and how she boldly went up to Bruce. They didn't see when she grabbed his face and began to kiss him. They didn't see when he lifted her up and placed her on his table. They didn't hear her soft cries of "I'm sorry." Nor did they see that when she pulled back, instead of seeing the man who had eagerly complied to her advances now stood the man with the blue-gray eyes from last night. They didn't see when her face fell from the sight of him nor did they see him pull out his gun, placing it between her eyes. And ultimately, neither of them heard or saw when he pulled the trigger.

* * *

_**AN: **__And there goes your filler chapter. Pretty messed up dream Margo had there._

_If this chapter had a title it would be called "Change" because obviously this is something both Margoret and Bruce feel afflicted by. For different reasons but nonetheless, yeah._

_I was happy to have a little Andrew/Margo going on because they have such an awesome relationship and I just want to share it with the whole world.  
Andrew, why are you not real?_

_At this point, Margoret wants to change but she's not making a big enough effort. All our lives we're told that change happens over time and that's how she sees it, but she forgets that you need to do something for it to occur.  
Bruce's feelings for Margo is developing pretty fast and now it seems he's going to depend on Pepper for "help." Which soon enough, he'll learn that with the Hulk or not, he needs to deal with this on his own._

_In a matter of a few hours after having posted the previous chapter, I received a new load of follows and favorites and I couldn't stop smiling each time I got them. So go on ahead and make Tony Stark proud and keep following and favoriting this rather fantastic (I'm kidding) story.  
__**Review:  
Lollypops101: **__This chapter just proves that yes, Margo and Bruce are bringing all these problems on themselves. Margoret is so quick to blame others and she's slowly starting to realize that there's no one else to blame but herself and Bruce is just conflicted. He's tired of the bull and the bullshitting around. (Not just with Margo but with things and people in general). I can't say anything else to what you've said because it will spoil the seeecreets. You'll have to continue reading!_

_Thank you guys for the favorites, the follows, and the kind words since the beginning. I hope to hear more from you all._

_I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and for the sexual content (no not really).  
Until then mis amigos._


	15. Chapter 15

"No harm will come to her." _She's my responsibility_. "I'll give you want you want, but she stays out of this." _She's innocent_. "Stop pursuing her." _She's all I have_. "Do you understand?" _Please_.

There was no answer on the other end of the phone and despite how collected he looked on the outside, Andrew was sweating on the inside. He never thought they would be coming so soon for her. It wasn't his place to stand in their way, but not now. Not after all they've been through.

"Do you understand me?" he asked once more.

There was an audible click as the caller hung up. Andrew screwed his eyes shut in frustration before opening them in an untameable anger. Grasping his phone tightly in his fist, he threw it against the wall.

There was no way he would be able to convince the Madame to keep Margoret out of this. He knew that at some point or another they would be coming for the girl and once Viper set her eyes on something she wanted, she usually got it. It wasn't so much of wanting to keep Margo for herself, per say, but because of Anita. The woman had been gone for so long after her staged death but he knew she would be back and he knew she would be coming for the only person he cared for most.

It wasn't supposed to end this way.

Sighing, Andrew ran a hand over his face.

He worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. and for HYDRA. For reasons he didn't want to get into now. When he first came into the Roths' life as a family, he hadn't expected to care so deeply for the one thing that could cause a war. For that little girl.

He was supposed to kill her. That was his job. It was his mission, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. There was something pure about the girl. Her innocence as a child that shone so brightly from those eyes of hers. Anita wouldn't have allowed it. She hadn't allowed it. The woman was more reluctant about it than her husband but it wasn't because she loved the girl.

Conflicted. God he felt conflicted. There were so many ways to end the oncoming threat but not in any way he saw fit. There were ways to give everyone what they wanted but at the cost of what? Hundreds-thousands of lives?

Andrew carried a heavy burden. He knew what was the right thing to do but yet again, at what expense? The inevitable was just that. It was bound to happen one way or another. Whether he liked it or not.

Slowly making his way to the phone he'd tossed, Andrew skimmed his eyes over the scuff it made on his wall. He ran his hand over it and in that instant he felt his heart beat painfully against his chest. His brow furrowed deeply and his nostrils flared. The man felt himself ready to collapse. Ready to cave in.

Shaking his head, he pounded his fist against the wall before leaning down to pick up his phone. Taking on a look of determination, Andrew turned to grab his things for work.

Before receiving his recent call, he had spoken with Margoret. She sounded weary and helpless and she called him. She could have spoken with Tony and told him of her situation because he _was_ her boss, but no. Margo held so much trust in Andrew. She looked up to him. She depended on him. She needed him for something so small and he knew she'll need him now because of this ever-growing threat.

He truly carried a heavy burden and as he came to an understanding of it before, the inevitable was going to happen. As much as it pained him, he accepted her fate. Their fate. But he wasn't going to let it happen without a fight. They could count his life on it.

He'd taken Margoret to Stark Tower in hopes that she would be protected until he settled on a plan. It was easier to get her hired than he thought and he held a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Tony nosing around in information that didn't pertain to him. The Iron Man didn't know the whole story-Fury wasn't stupid enough to allow something so important to be left for someone like Iron Man to dig up-but he knew well enough to understand the basics. It was one of the few times he was happy with the man's hacking ability because it left him with little to say on the situation at hand.

Putting on his blazer, Andrew snapped into action when his phone began to rang.

"Hello?"

"Andrew."

It was Tony.

The older man closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah?" he sighed.

"I need you to come in a little later." Stark's words were slow. Almost calculating. "Come in after 30 or at least an hour."

"Yeah."

It was like he was on repeat. It was the only word he could draw out. His mind was still stuck on his latest call.

"Andrew." Tony called to him. "You alright?"

"No, yeah. Sorry."

"If anything-"

"I know."

He knew where the engineer was going with this, but he wasn't ready for that. They would discuss about this another time or he hoped, at least, never.

Pulling himself together, Andrew drew in a revitalizing breath to clear his head.

"Tony, Margo called. She won't be in until later. Maybe around the time I'll be in."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

_Pause_.

"Is she alright?" His voice was laced by a concern he tried not to reveal.

Suspicion. A slight hint of suspicion was laced in his tone and an equal amount of it was etched into Andrew's heart.

"She's good. I think she's just feeling a little under the weather. Nothing too drastic."

_Nothing too drastic_. He said it so plainly but there was so much meaning behind it.

"I'll keep an eye out." Tony mumbled.

Andrew wasn't sure if he meant to say that to him or if he was talking out loud. Either way, he gave a soft spoken "Thank you."

Hanging up after having exchanged their goodbyes, the agent walked over to his couch and sat down.

What did he get himself into? Sometimes he wondered what his life would've been without S.H.I.E.L.D.. If he wouldn't have joined, he wouldn't have gone to HYDRA. This problem wouldn't have occurred. No. It still would have occurred because Margo would've still been born. And though he couldn't bring himself to kill her, who is to say someone else wouldn't have if given the chance?

He didn't want to think about that. He couldn't even bring himself to imagine something like that. Andrew did his best to settle himself on what he knew needed to be done now. There was nothing to gain from thinking about the past and the question that followed so closely after it: "_what if_?" It was now or never and if there was anything Agent Landis knew best it was that he _never_ gave up. No matter how wicked life would get, he refused to give up.

_I'll make this right_, he thought to himself._ Even if I die trying-I'll make this right_.

* * *

_**AN**_**: **_Hey guys! It's been quite a while since my last update. I can honestly say I cannot wait until this semester is done (1 more month!) because it's been leaving me in a real drag. I've been writing chapters here and there but have not found the time to revise them because of exams and reports. But of course, I apologize for that._

_This filler chapter was bouncing around from Chapter 15 to 16 to 20 and on because I wasn't sure when I should get this out. I've been wanting to do a chapter mainly from Andrew's point of view for a while but I didn't know when I should give it to you guys. It was best to do it out now because the next chapter will have quite a bit to do with this one.  
Now you all know a little more about Margo's background and what Andrew has to do with it all. In Margoret's eyes, he's just a family friend but from Andrew's POV, we see there is more to their relationship than what Margo understands.  
I'm going to start off now and say I'm sorry but Margoret won't be in the next chapter but she will be mentioned. You'll most likely hear from her in Chapter 17._

_You guys are amazing. Like I said, it's been a while since my last update yet I still received favorites and follows as well as reviews!  
Reviews:  
__**Miko Hayashi:**__ Yeah, poor Bruce. Soon though, he'll learn that finishing can and will help him relieve his stress. And who knows? Maybe he'll have some help with that!  
__**pitifuldreamer666: **__Here it is! I hoped you liked it and thank you. Comment likes this make me very happy. It makes me very happy to know you guys like the story so much._

_On top of the fact that you guys leave such nice reviews and favorite/follow, I love hearing your predictions as well. Some of you have made assumptions and predictions of how the story will unfold and some answers have been given in this particular chapter. Keep them coming if you'd like but I won't give direct answers to them because then I will ruin the rest of the story for you. But don't let that stop you!_

_On another note, I apologize for any grammatical errors and again, thank next time!_


	16. Chapter 16

Twenty minutes and 43 seconds, 44, 45... Dragging his eyes away from his watch, Bruce sighed. She was late. Margo was never late. Though he previously would've liked some time without her around so he could recollect himself, he didn't actually believe luck was on his side. And he didn't think it would, ultimately, bother him either.

After his '_happy accident_' in the bathroom, it took him to thinking. He would call Pepper once he got home. She'd given him her number "In case of anything." He recalled her words and at first Bruce didn't think he would ever be calling her but he soon found out he needed her to hear him out more than what he previously believed. What he was going to say to her specifically, he wasn't so sure yet. He couldn't bring himself to even _think_ about telling her what happened in the bathroom and what had originally stirred that desire within him. He would fill her in on the basics, but what was it that he was really after? What was it that he wanted to hear from Pepper? That he should or shouldn't continue pursuing his co-worker?

He felt coarse. On one hand he felt that calling the woman wouldn't be all that of a bright idea. On the other hand, he felt that he needed to. He would call her. He would in hopes of having her clear his muddied up head or at least try to.

"You're thinking hard."

Bruce turned in the seat he occupied in Tony's conference room. The latter walked in and caught the physicist having an internal battle with himself.

It wasn't a question. Stark had simply stated it and waited for the other man to give or to hint at a reason to why he looked so troubled.

"Mm," Banner hummed turning back to face the large table before him.

Raising an eyebrow, Tony casually walked over to the other side of the room, leaning back against the wall. Bruce hadn't looked up at him and it left him feeling curious.

"Is this about what I said earlier?"

The quiet man's brow furrowed as he finally looked the engineer in the eyes.

"About Margo and the office." He clarified.

He'd almost forgotten about that; too busy pondering on other issues with said girl.

"You know it was my plan since day one."

Bruce knew, but that wasn't the deal right now. It wasn't what was bothering him at the moment.

"She's late."

Frowning, Tony looked at his watched, making a sound of interest.

"Yeah, she is."

Margo was supposed to meet with him in his conference room. He was going to tell her about her office before Clint and Andrew came. This was the first time she'd come this late and he was starting to wonder if she would come at all.

"She'll be fine."

He wasn't sure if he meant that to Bruce whose ever growing concern for the girl fueled his very being at that moment or to himself.

Trying to ignore that pressing matter, Tony took to changing the conversation.

"So the other day," he started. "I was skimming through some surveillance videos. I mean, you know that though, right?"

Bruce looked unamused by the other man's words, remembering all too well about last night.

"But not just the ones on the streets," Tony continued as he sat across from his friend. "I was checking surveillance of Stark Tower and whatever and I found some things that left me pretty curious. Then a little upset and now highly amused."

Banner did little to move and if it weren't for his attentive stare, Stark would have thought he'd been ignoring him.

"You could at least ask "What did you see, Tony?" It'll make this conversation a lot less one-sided."

Sighing, Bruce placed his chin onto his fist; his arm perched on the armrest of his seat. "What did you see, Tony?"

"Not as enthusiastic as I would've liked, but okay," he huffed. "Anyway. I saw you and Pepper in the elevator. Then at the cafe. Then I saw you guys again, and again, and again and I'm thinking to myself "What" You know?"

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Bruce focused his gaze towards the wall behind the other man.

"Like I said, I was curious then I got upset. I'm not upset with you talking to Pepper. Never ever think I would be upset about that. I was just a little upset that you would confide in her your feelings about Margoret and not say a word to me."

Guilt began to fill Bruce to the brim. Him and Pepper agreed that maybe telling Tony wasn't such a good idea because of his playful banters towards him and Margo. Now though, he felt like it wasn't right for him to not have said a word. He was a good friend of his after all.

"It makes much more sense now, you know, with her giving you her number and all. Its all good." Tony sighed dejectedly.

"Sorry." Bruce started. "It's that I felt-Wait." He sat up with a frown. "Did she tell you about us talking about Margo?"

"No, but you did."

Realizing what he'd done, the physicist relaxed back into his seat. Stark looked at him with a cheeky smile after having successfully manipulating the doctor into speaking the truth. Bruce remembered how Pepper so easily got the information about Margo out of him as well and it left him feeling flustered.

"Am I _that_ easy to read?"

"Yes." Tony answered. "Can I tell you something?"

The other man nodded slowly.

"It doesn't get better. This whole "feelings" thing. If you really like the girl, suddenly you find yourself unable to think, breathe, act properly without her on your mind. It becomes tameable over time, but unless you don't like the girl as much as you think you do, getting over her isn't that easy. And sometimes it's better to act now than later because not all women are the same. You just might be too late." _Like I could've been_.

Bruce looked down at the table, weaving his sight through and over the lines of the wooden furniture. Pepper had told him something like that once before. Hearing it from Tony brought back memories of their conversations and her advices. Times like now, he felt stupid. He knew all he needed to do was walk up to her and tell her how he felt. He almost did it at the restaurant until he'd seen Clint. But it wasn't that easy either.

"She likes you, Bruce."

Banner looked up with a weariness that hadn't been there before. "And what makes you so sure about that?"

With a smirk, Tony kicked his feet up onto the table. "I guess we'll find out."

"_That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Save it for what_?"

"_I guess we'll find out._"

A smile crept onto Bruce's face at the memory. As if having remembered it himself, Stark pursed his lips in preventing himself from laughing.

"Mr. Stark. Barton makes his way to this room as we speak."

"Thank you, Jarvis."

Sitting up in his seat, Banner looked at his watch for the last time settling on the idea that maybe Margoret wouldn't come in. It was probably for the best.

Knocking on the door, Clint entered without waiting for Tony's call. He bore his usual frown and a file kept securely beneath his arm. Within was the contents to his mission. He was to brief Stark on it seeing that he needed to make his stay within the vicinity. Within Stark Industries.

As told by Agent Hill, by the time he'd gotten to New York there was an apartment waiting for him. It was furnished with all the things he would need for his stay; nothing more, nothing less. He was here for a mission, not a vacation.

"Is he here?"

Without having to ask "who," Tony answered the archer. "I told him to come a little later. Enough time for you to tell me the plan."

Making eye contact for the first time, Barton and Bruce stared at one another openly. The former didn't know what to feel at the moment besides pity as he stared the other man down. Pity and slight disdain. The latter felt crossed.

Sensing the tension, Tony sighed irritably.

Bringing his attention back to the situation at hand, Clint walked over to the table and placed the manila he'd brought in onto it. As Tony opened it, the archer began to speak.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has a mole."

"The cute furry ones or the ugly naked ones?"

Clint frowned at Tony, who obviously thought his comment was worth a laugh. Licking his lips, he continued. "A few nights ago, Andrew was seen with a member of HYDRA. Based on the recordings from a camera that picked up on them, it seems," he took an awkward breath. "It seems they're plotting against us."

Skimming over the documents and pictures Barton had brought, Tony lightly tossed them in Bruce's direction.

Reaching for each piece of information, Bruce shook his head. It was there. Everything his friend passed over to him encased information and proof to back Clint's words. He thought back to the restaurant and back to when him and Margoret had "bumped" into Andrew. It left him feeling uneasy and unsure.

"Why?" he asked no one in particular.

"No one knows."

Bruce looked at the screenshots taken from the video recording of Andrew. Though the resolution of each photo was a little low, he could see the slight resemblance to his colleague.

What in the world would possess the man into conspiring with the enemy?

Tony was silent as the two men exchanged words. His mind was half on their conversation, the other half on the last document that was left to be read. He was going to toss it to the side without a second glance until he read the name printed at the top.

_Anita Margoret Roth_. Margoret's mother.

There was no picture, just her stats and her last known whereabouts. Tony had a sneaking suspicion as to why the woman's file was mixed in with the rest.

_Current Status: Presumably deceased until recent findings._  
_Last sightings: 3 weeks ago; Sao Paulo_  
_ 4 years ago; Australia_  
_ 10 years ago; vigil held before funeral_

Rubbing his chin absentmindedly, Stark thought back to his own findings. Before he hired Margoret.

_Name: Margoret Anita Lee Roth_  
_D.O.B.: 16/6/86_  
_Known relatives: Norman Ker Roth; father_  
_ Anita Margoret Roth (maiden name: Lee); mother_  
_Father's Affiliation: S.H.I.E.L.D._  
_Mother's Affiliation: HYDRA_

He knew about how her parents met and what became of them thanks to Jarvis hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database. He knew she was oblivious to the fact that she was a part of an age-old war between the two organizations and had become a promising target now that HYDRA reared itself back onto S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar. What he couldn't figure out was why? He had some inklings but there wasn't enough information presented for him to rule them as possible.

"Stark."

Tony's eyebrows drew up at the sound of his name. Barton and Bruce called him to attention after he'd zone out. Clearing his throat, he folded Anita's file and placed it into a pocket on the inside of his blazer.

Clint frowned knowing all too well who's paper that was. He managed to convince Maria into giving him some bits of information on the assassin; much to the agent's dismay. Barton knew both he and the woman would get into trouble if Fury found out and now he was ready to question Stark for taking away the very evidence he needed for himself.

"Do you believe it?"

"What?"

"Do you believe it? This Andrew being a "mole" thing?" Tony asked in a mocking tone.

The archer looked from Tony to Bruce's eyes seeing the same thing within them that he himself felt. Doubt.

From the moment he found out about it and 'til now, he still felt the doubt that verily stirred within him. Maria was the same, but duty called to them both. And their duties as agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and him as an Avenger, always came first.

Rounding his shoulders, Barton took on the question.

"Given evidence, though very little, has proven to us in S.H.I.E.L.D. that a ploy has been made. Based on the audio retrieved from the video, we've come to terms that Andrew-"

"Bullshit, Clint."

Sucking in his cheeks in agitation, he continued.

"Fury has issued that I watch-"

"Fury is bullshit."

"Tony." Bruce sighed in slight irritation.

"You don't believe it, Clint. And neither do you." Stark directed his attention to Bruce. "I don't believe it."

"Yet I'm here." Barton grounded out.

"Yet you question yourself and your mission, don't you?"

Looking down, Clint heaved a sigh.

He questioned a lot of things. Many of them being his job. Yeah he had a great pay, traveled the world and met a great woman who he could count his life on because of it. Plus, it was better than the carnie life he once lived, but it didn't hide the questionable things S.H.I.E.L.D. did.

"He's not the only one I'm here for."

"I know." Tony muttered. "But it isn't her."

Clint looked to Stark with a silent question.

"I have my ways. Thought you would know that by now."

As much as it bothered him to admit it, Tony Stark was quite the hacker. It left him feeling vulnerable knowing the man could easily access one's information by just the click of a button.

"She looks exactly like her."

"That's what happens when parents pass off their genes."

"No. I mean, she looks _exactly_ like her, Tony. Every little detail."

"Are you guys talking about Margo?" Bruce had been silently taking in the exchange between Tony and Clint before taking notice of who they'd been talking about. "I told you she has nothing to do with this."

Before getting a rebuttal out, Barton's mouth hung agape as Stark cut in.

"Actually she does, but not in the way he thinks."

Bruce frowned, expressing his utter annoyance and confusion.

"Margoret's mom is the assassin." Tony continued. "I know because I read her file. S.H.I.E.L.D. has a file on her."

"Why?" Banner felt the urge to shriek.

"Her dad is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. It's not uncommon for an agent who's a parent to have a file on their kids."

Closing his eyes, Bruce rubbed the palm of his hand on his forehead. It was a gesture he took to whenever he felt tension forming on his brow. A gesture he learned from Margo.

Thoughts, conversations, and such were flooding through his head. Margoret's mother was the assassin for HYDRA and it was apparent that her father was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. It was known that Andrew also worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Did Margo know about any of this? No she couldn't have. If she did... Bruce didn't want to think about it.

"_She was just... not exactly mom of the year so... I think you get the gist_."

Margo's words rang so sudden in his head. She couldn't have known about her mother's job but did she at least have a sneaking suspicion of it?

"_She was kind of a douche with little to no parenting skills. She's dead though, so there's that. Nothing to worry about._"

She seemed to tolerate her mother's absence. What would she do if she found out she were alive? Was she really... alive?

"Anita." The name tasted bitter in his mouth. "She's alive."

It was neither a question nor an actual fact and the dread he felt on his own was soon spilling through into the room as Tony and Clint matched his mood.

"Yeah." Tony confirmed with a sigh.

"It's scary." Barton started. "I'm not-I won't say that it is her but they're practically identical. If it isn't," he caught himself. "Since it isn't her; she must be using her daughter's face."

Bruce stood abruptly at his words, walking over to the windows to catch himself. He couldn't even bring himself to think about something as crazy as someone using another person's face for their benefit. Especially not a parent doing so to their child.

"How do you know for sure? We need a picture or something. I'm up in the air with this." Stark worked his hands around as he spoke. To say he was beginning to feel agitated was an understatement.

"I know because I remember. Four years ago, Natasha and I were in Australia. Anita was sighted and it was our mission to take her out. We almost had her but she escaped. From us." He added as if it were a second thought. "And seeing _Margoret_ now. I can't be wrong."

_4 years ago; Australia_. One of her last sightings, Tony recalled from the file he now kept secure over his breast. Four years ago...

"Four years ago Margoret was in Australia. She was studying at a university." Tony mumbled.

"_Earlier, I bumped into her. We didn't recognize each other at first but then afterwards... She knows who I am. She got really spooked when she noticed_."

A loud bang resounded through the room causing Tony and Clint to jump. The two looked over with wide eyes at Bruce whose fist had collided with the table. When he moved, no one knew. Not even the doctor himself whose heartbeat began to quicken.

Barton's hand rested securely over the gun strapped to his waist. Against the Hulk, it wouldn't do a thing. A bullet would only make him angry, but the man felt a sense of comfort at his instant reaction of defense.

It was as if a blinding rage took over Bruce's senses over the words recovered from his and Clint's conversation at the restaurant. Margoret and him had bumped into each other that night and that was why she'd been acting so strange. And after having "interrogated" her, Banner came to the conclusion that she was not the one. She wasn't her mother. Yet she remembered him. She knew who he was because four years ago-

As if reading Bruce's mind, Tony spoke. "As you said, she's either using her face or, Clint Barton," the man in question looked at Stark. "You almost killed an innocent girl."

* * *

_**AN: **__I think Tony just went Sherlock Holmes in this chapter.  
So Clint may or may not have almost killed Margo and that may or may not be the reason why Margoret was freaked out when she saw him._ _Then there's Bruce getting all overprotective over his lady (cue in the 'awws'). In the end though, everyone is still at a loss of their current situation with Andrew._

_As I said in the previous chapter, there was no Margo here but she will be in the next one so stay tuned for that. Also, soon we're going see who will make the first move into making their 'relationship' official. Bruce or Margo? And we'll see how long they can last._

_As always, I am so thankful for all the favorites and follows.  
Plus Review:  
__**Lollypops101: **__I can't say but I'm glad you like him. Besides the Bruce and Margo moments, I like writing about Andrew. He's definitely my favorite. But to answer your question: Like I said I can't say but what I can say is that you will be surprised. Can't say if it's a good surprise or a bad one. Just that it's a surprise!_

_You guys are awesome and I'm happy you've stuck with me so far. Much love to you guys. Thank you._

_As per usual, I apologize for any grammatical errors and I hope you guys liked the chapter!_


	17. Chapter 17

The sound of slow and deliberate intakes of breath mingled with the rushing water from the bathroom's sink. Equally, the exhales were heavy, slipping through Margoret's lips as she scooped water into her hands. She brought her face into her palms, rubbing and wetting it to revive some sense into her. Drops of blank ink fell into the sink bleeding down into the drain. Looking up, Margo saw that she had smeared the mascara she so carefully had put on earlier in the morning. Was it the water to blame or was it because of the tears? Had she been crying? She couldn't remember.

Leaning over to grab toilet paper, she rubbed away the excess ink opting not to wear makeup for the rest of the day. She looked at the paper now caked by her foundation, mascara, and whatever else she found the time to put on with an ache. A sense of dread soon replaced the ache, then disgust (with the world, with herself; she didn't know), then ache again.

She felt frazzled. That nightmare had left her feeling undone. It was a dream, of course. It couldn't hurt her now that she was awake, but it didn't change the fact that the man who pulled the trigger was the same man at the restaurant. The same man in Australia who tried to kill her some time ago.

She remembered it clearly, that day. How, one minute, she'd been making her way to class then the next, fighting for her life. The man with the blue-gray eyes shot rounds at her which she readily dodged. Not without a graze though.

Reaching for her left shoulder, she ran her fingers over the flesh. The scar could hardly be seen but the burn of that hot bullet was hard to forget.

Margoret had taken her usual route that day to school. Her usual route being a path very little people took in the early mornings. She regretted it that day.

After attempting a run for it, she'd been attacked by a whirl of red. It was a woman with hair red as blood and she practically whooped the shit out of Margoret. If it wasn't for her survival instincts kicking in and her mother's ruthless training playing over in her head, she could've been in worse condition. She could've been dead.

She stood her ground and fought the woman as best as she could. Margo remembered the punches, the scratches, the kicks, and tosses. Not nearly as experienced as the other, Margo's body was ready to give out. She remembered the woman grabbing her by the shirt and slamming her onto the cement ground.

Turning off the sink, Margoret went to dry herself up.

She had green eyes. The woman had red hair and green eyes.

Just when Margo thought it was the end, a group of men came to her rescue. Men? Women? That she couldn't really remember. She was sure she was going in and out of consciousness at that point from all the head blows. But they came to her rescue in a flash of greens and black. Or was it yellow? She didn't care. She just wanted out and it wasn't like she ever saw any of them again. That is, until recently with the blue-gray eyed man.

Margo remembered avoiding the public eye for some time so her injuries were less defined. She feigned ill, leaving her professors with emails on her poor health. Her friends offered to come over and help her out with anything she might've need but she declined saying she didn't want them to catch her illness.

Why hadn't she gone to the police or a hospital? It was the right thing to do yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. To her it didn't feel right. This was something she hoped she wouldn't have to deal with again, but something she knew that if it did, she would take care of it herself.

That scared her. It still did to this very day. This need that she had to take things into her own hands with the intent to hurt. It reminded her of her mother.

Walking over to her nightstand, she checked the time on her phone. She hadn't slept that long and now with the knowledge of that, she felt even more exhausted.

She debated on whether or not she should go to work. She could've chosen to stay but Andrew had already showed concern over her when she said she would come in late to work. If she didn't show up she knew he would go into full panic mode.

She would go. To get the nightmares and the memories out of her mind, she would go to work to distract herself. And she wanted to see Bruce. Now more than ever, she wanted his comfort. She wouldn't give her reasons why so as to not worry him, but she wanted to see his face and be around him.

Yeah. She'll go to work.

* * *

Never had he felt the heat of irritation that spewed from the big guy come so quickly by a mention of Margo's well-being. If anything, he saw her as a nuisance. A funny and pathetic girl. But now he felt it; the Hulk's anger mingling with his own. Bruce had slowly put the pieces together from Clint and Tony's words and everything Margo said made sense then.

Knowing that Clint and Natasha had been so close to her-so close to killing her, it made him wild. Though he had only gotten to know Margoret for some time, imagining her dead-no.

He had to stop himself there. He'd only known Margoret for a month or so. Four years ago, the two of them were in different parts of the world with no knowledge of one another. The Avengers had yet to exist.

The tension that formed between his brows lessened and the anger that boiled within him was slowly dissipating.

He had to keep himself cool.

All the while Bruce was having his mental debate, Clint's hand was settled on a gun he had hidden on him. A need for defense shot through him when Banner reacted so violently. The sudden outburst had definitely caught him and Stark off guard.

The latter was startled but his attention was set on the archer's hand. Tony knew he did it out of instinct but he also knew it wouldn't make their situation any better if he were to fire a few rounds at the other guy. Not to mention, he wasn't all that found of guns being pointed at his friends.

"Don't even try it." Bruce mumbled sourly. He'd been eying the gun once the blanket of anger was pulled over his head. "It'll only piss him off."

"Piss him off or you?"

There was a slight twitch to Bruce's eye as he glared. Barton seemed always ready to antagonize someone. Even if his life was on the balance.

Ringing.

Bruce and Clint looked in Tony's direction who'd been pulling out his phone. The sound blared louder as he held it before him with a frown. With a flash of concern passing over his face, he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Tony." Margo croaked.

"Hey, Margo." He purposely said her name in an octave higher to reel in Bruce's attention. It worked seeing how the other man's features perked up.

"Is she okay?" He mouthed.

"You alright, princess? You sound a little hoarse."

"Yeah." She paused to clear her throat. Her voice cleared slightly as she spoke again. "Sorry. I'm going to be late. Did Andrew call?"

"You're already late and yeah he did. He told me you were going to come in later."

Bruce frowned at the revelation. He thought Tony was also in the unknown of Margoret's whereabouts but that obviously was not the case. He licked his lips and exhaled loudly through his nose in agitation. Stark caught sight of him and raised his hand in a sign of defense.

"Mm," she hummed. "Sorry... Well I'll be there in a bit."

Her words came out hesitant and scattered. Tony was ready to ask another question expressing his unease at her unusual ways before she spoke up again.

"Is Bruce there?"

Stark's eyes had strayed away from her point of interest but he looked at the man again. His expression hadn't changed but he was hoping it would after his next words so as to get some heat off of his back.

"Yeah your boyfriend is here."

There was a visible reaction as Bruce looked to have snorted in an uncharacteristic way. A way he knew he must have gotten from Margo herself.

Clint eyed the physicist with a purse to his lips.

_So they are seeing each other_. He thought back to his previous distress of if Fury catched wind of this. This being something he knew he would get shit for if he didn't say anything.

There was no answer on Margoret's end.

"Margo?"

"Yeah," she said aloud.

Tony quirked an eyebrow to that. It was as if a switch had been made inside her sending her into a change of mood.

"I'll be there in about 20 minutes or so. I'm sorry about the wait."

With the hand he held his phone with, Tony tapped his pinky over and over on his cheek. He was beginning to feel unnerved. He was tired of the secrets that surrounded them all. Secrets he particularly was not in the know of. It was clear something was amidst with Margo and Andrew. Clint was being the ever-so dutiful agent with an agenda of his own and Bruce spent more time talking to Pepper about things and stuff than with him.

It wasn't a petty little something he felt but he didn't exactly feel a part of the team. Teams if anything. His fellow Avengers had grown apart (save for Bruce) and his employees seemed to be distancing themselves from their own boss.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony closed his eyes.

"Yeah, Margo. I'm here."

"I'll be there in 20."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

The two exchanged quick goodbyes leaving Tony as the center of attention in the room.

"Is she alright?"

Ignoring Bruce's question, Stark pointed his finger at Barton with a frown.

"Anything else you need to share, you say it now because I need you out of here in 20."

Sucking in his cheeks, Clint nodded. Clearly one could see that he was feeling a sense of irritation.

Whether or not this girl of theirs was innocent, it didn't change the fact that she was a part of something big.

"The day Natasha and I found Margo," he looked at Bruce who looked ready to make a retort but he beat him to it. "The day we almost _killed_ her, she was rescued by the members of HYDRA. They came to her defense. But she didn't go with them," he added with a whisper.

Him and Romanoff had concluded afterwards that she was headed to a secret hideout. But that sounded foolish to him now and so he refused to say that last bit out loud.

Why was it so hard for him to accept the fact that maybe Margo really was Anita's daughter and that she wasn't a bad guy? Because he felt so close to victory. But now not so much.

"I can't afford her to see you. Same with Andrew. You're going to have to keep a low profile."

"Wasn't that the plan anyway?"

There was a small hint of defeat in his voice but neither Bruce nor Tony could bring themselves to sympathize with him. But they also knew all of this wasn't his fault. Duty calls when you're in S.H.I.E.L.D.. And if Margoret's mother really was using her face, then the girl's near-death experience was unavoidable.

"Here's the address for the apartment I'm staying in and this is the number." Clint leaned over to pass a piece of paper he'd taken the time to write the information on earlier in the day.

There was an audible sound that came from Tony as he ground his teeth. With as much control as possible, he took the paper.

Both Bruce and Barton gave him a queer look at his reaction but they chose to shrug it off, leaving that for another day.

"If anything-"

"I'll call you." Tony finished.

No goodbyes were exchanged as the archer left the room leaving the two men in silence. Too much happened during their short meeting. And as dire as the situation became, neither of the two wanted to talk about it.

"How's Margo?" Bruce tried in changing the tense atmosphere with light conversation. Even though it would ultimately be a reminder that said girl was a part of the problem.

"She's good. She just sounded weird-I don't know." Tony said with a shake of his head.

That wasn't something the doctor wanted to hear.

All of the reasoning he'd settled on on not seeing Margo for the rest of the day was far behind him. Deep down, there was a bet he placed on himself on whether or not he would be okay with not seeing her. He still couldn't get over last night but at some point or another the two were going to meet again and they would have to face it.

Tony on the other hand held the same expression he mocked Bruce for having earlier. He was in deep thought with Andrew on his mind.

If there was anyone else who knew or remotely had an idea of what the agent did for a living, it would be Fury then himself. Margo obviously didn't know and Stark wasn't sure if her parents did either.

Standing up, Tony paced about for a few seconds before heading towards the door.

"Margo's going to be here soon. Andrew might come in around the same time, maybe later. I need to talk to him. In the mean time," he turned to face Bruce. "Keep her distracted. I don't want the two meeting up just yet."

There was a dull pain that filled Bruce's chest. One he knew he wouldn't be able to shake off any time soon.

"They're coming after her, aren't they?"

The two men stared at one another with an intensity that Tony soon had to break.

"I'm going to figure out what's going on. Meet with Margo in the lab. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He neither confirmed it nor denied it. And with the way he looked at Bruce before making his leave, the physicist knew something dangerous was going to ensue.

_Andrew what are you doing_? he thought solemnly. Was he willing to risk the life of the one girl he claimed to care for? Bruce seriously hoped not.

* * *

_**AN**_**:** _Kind of a short chapter.  
_  
_I honestly want to start off by saying sorry for making Clint come off as a douche. His character will lighten up later into the story. It's just for now._

_There wasn't any "fluff" between Bruce and Margo in this chapter but there will be in the next so that's something to look forward to._

What I really wanted to focus on in this chapter was Tony. Right now he is having a moment of crisis where he's starting to feel like everything and everyone around him is falling a part. In the Avengers movie it was Fury who brought the Avengers together so they can finally act as a team. This time Tony feels like it's his job to bring his team(s) back together because now it isn't just the Avengers but his business and the lives of his employees that are at stake.

_You guys are always so sweet to me. Thank you for the follows and favorites. Plus the reviews!  
Reviews:  
__**Lollypops101:**__ Thank you! I'm glad you did.  
__**Talye Kendrin: **__Thank you so very much. I get paranoid about my grammar, haha. Sorry for no Bruce/Margo moments here but there definitely will be in the next.  
__**hannah**__: This makes me so happy to know. Thank you!  
__**BlueWillow29:**__ Oh gosh. Thank you so much for that. I try my best to keep the story in check as well as the characters and to be told that I'm doing just that makes me extremely happy. And I'm glad you're excited about the story. I'm glad all of you are._

_Thank you everybody for the kind reviews. I appreciate them all._

_This author's note wouldn't be my own if I didn't apologize profusely.  
I really do apologize for any grammatical errors. I know mistakes slip through from time to time. You guys have been amazing and I feel it's only right for me to at least try and get things done right._

_Again, thank you all for next time, bye!_


	18. Chapter 18

There was a sense of relief she received from being in Stark Tower. Like she knew no harm could come to her. Was it mainly because of the tower and the power Tony held within in it or because of the man on her mind; it didn't matter to her. She was safe for now.

She was feeling bold. Not bold enough to do something stupid but bold enough to wear some of her emotions for others to see. It was times like today where Margo felt too tired to try and hide herself. There was a facade people held for others to see. She was one of those people but today the vulnerability she felt because of her dream left her open like a wound. But instead of coming off weak, she decided to turn it into something greater. Something that would be to her benefit.

Margoret came to a conclusion on her way to work. She needed to up the security in her home and she needed to get back on track with her training. She considered asking Andrew if he could help her out. There was no secret amongst his colleagues and friends that he was a great fighter but she opted not to unless she wanted him to become an overwhelming, overprotecting parent. He always showed more concern over her well-being than her own flesh and blood did. In the end, Margo knew this was something she would take care of on her own. She would only ask for assistance if it was absolutely necessary.

Hearing the sound of the elevator's bells chime as the doors closed, Margo knew there was no turning back now. But she did not regret her choice for coming. She felt impatient, though. She wanted out of these cold walls that held no one else but her. After purposely surrounding herself with so many people down in the lobby; Margoret felt overwhelmed now that she was alone. Or was she?

"Jarvis?" She called out hesitantly.

"Yes, Ms. Roth?"

A small smile crept onto her face. It took some time getting used to but she soon grew accustomed to the sound of the A.I.'s voice and his apparent ability to "see" through the lenses of Tony's hidden cameras. Well, the latter not so much. She didn't know if she would ever get used to the idea of being constantly watched.

"Is anyone up in the lab?"

"Of course. Dr. Banner is currently there attending to his work."

Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of the good doctor's name.

"And Tony?"

"Mr. Stark is taking care of a personal matter. He will be in shortly."

The elevator came to a slow stop, its doors opening to reveal the wide open space that was the lab. From the corner of the room, Bruce looked up from his work seeing Margoret for the first time that day. His mouth hung open slightly, his breath caught in his throat.

_Here we go_, he thought.

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"You're welcome, Ms. Roth."

Stepping into the room, Margoret stood at the center of the man's attention. She felt a little awkward under his gaze and she was starting to think he would comment on her lack of makeup. Some people were known to do stupid things like that. But Bruce was not like "some people." In more ways than one.

"Hi."

"Hi." Bruce gave her a soft, small smile.

Walking to her usual spot, which Bruce had been occupying at the moment, she placed her bag onto the table.

There was no tension between them. Nothing bad nor too awkward as it usually was. There was something that emanated from Bruce that left Margoret reaching out for it. She didn't know what it was but this change in their atmosphere; she welcomed it wholeheartedly.

Bruce could feel his heart beating furiously against his chest but it was nothing to feel alarmed over. That was something that usually happened whenever she was around.

He took notice to her eyes that looked weary with a hint of red. _Had she been crying_?

"Margo, are you alright?"

"Yeah." She nodded looking over to the wall-sized window.

"You look like you've been-"

"Crying? Yeah," she said with a sigh.

Bruce silently chided himself on his outspokenness but it didn't change the need of protecting her that suddenly coursed through him.

"What happened?" His voice was stiff at the thought if she'd been hurt by someone.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She smiled softly at him. "How's the _big guy_?"

Furrowing his brow, Bruce looked at her in cofunsion. Was she really asking about the other guy? About _Hulk_?

"He's-uh." Stopping to feel about his mind for the other guy, he felt the surprise he held was also felt by the Hulk as well. "He's good. I guess."

"That's good."

Small talk. Margo was trying to find a way to get the two off of her personal issues. She'd come to work for a reason. She didn't _want_ to deal with her problems. She just wanted to be around him. With that thought in mind, Margo silently cursed herself at the next words she shared.

"Can you sit with me? For a little bit?"

Bruce looked from her and to the chair around his side of the lab. Did she want him to sit next to her? Close to her?

"Um, yeah. Sure."

Without looking her way, he walked over to his table and grabbed his chair. At that point, his body was moving on its own accord as he ran through words and scenarios he played out in his mind prior to Margoret's entrance. It was stupid of him to think of ways to express his feelings to her all the while she was, clearly, in a state of distress.

Shaking his head softly, he slowly sat the chair by her. He stole a quick glance of her to see as she faced her own seat in his direction.

_So she wants do this face to face_.

Margo didn't know what she was doing exactly. She blamed it on the boldness she'd been feeling after having stepped foot into the tower.

The two took their seats, facing one another like she wanted. Bruce was about to pull back when their knees brushed against each other, but her hands stopped him. They lightly touched just above his knees and Banner was starting to get nervous.

She just wanted comfort and after last night, Margoret felt that Bruce was the one who could give it to her. She had readily accepted her feelings for him and she believed that maybe he felt the same way towards her. She hoped so to a degree otherwise this would have been very awkward. All of the warnings she'd given herself were like a thing of the past. She needed and wanted comfort now. One way or another, she wished to have it.

"There's something you're not telling me."

Margo's eyes strayed from her hands and up to his face. He looked generally concerned for her and she began to feel bad.  
"Please don't worry about me." It wasn't an actual plea but a demand. She didn't want to tell him of her nightmares. She didn't want to tell him about the guy from the restaurant.

"Margo-"

"I know this is probably asking for a lot since you're my co-worker and all but," her voice cracked slightly. She cleared her throat to stop the tears that pricked at her eyes. "Can I have a hug?"

Bruce's face fell slightly at her request. She wanted a hug. That wasn't a problem. It was the broken part of her that was threatening to escape that was the problem. Without a word, Banner grabbed her arms gently signaling for her to lean in. With an urge to be held, Margo flew to him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Bruce was caught off guard at her sudden move. She'd thrown herself at him with a desperation and it made him feel scared for her. Heat pooled into his face as she altered her position so that she wasn't hanging off of him. She placed her knee in between his thighs so she could stand slightly upright. In that state, she put her head on top of his, squeezing him closer to her.

Banner's arms slid down from where they were and settled onto her waist. This was a pretty compromising position for the two but comfort is what she needed and it would be what he provided.

She held onto him like her life depended on it. At some point, she knew she needed to let go but not right now.

The tighter she held him, the tighter he held back. Bruce was thinking of everything that had been shared between Tony, Clint, and him and he was starting to feel worried.

Was someone after her right now? Was that why she'd been acting weird?

Pulling back slightly, Margo looked down at him; unshed tears begging to be released. She felt a little guilty having seen that she may have been suffocating him but because he hadn't said a word, she felt okay. Okay knowing he wasn't entirely bothered by it and because he was giving her what she wanted.

Margoret lowered herself back down to her chair with a sigh. Somehow, her and Bruce's hand found each other and she couldn't bring herself to let it go. With her other hand, she clasped his own between her's and squeezed it.

Whatever she was about to say or do, there was no way Margoret would be able to recall if she may have rehearsed it back at home. She wouldn't be able to recall why she let it happen or if it was a mistake or not. She would only know that it happened.

Her thumb trailed over the palm of his hand and while she spoke, the woman couldn't even begin to look him in the eyes.

"A lot has happened in my time here. A lot more than anyone can imagine."

Bruce frowned but it didn't stop him from enjoying the feeling of her fingers lightly trailing over his skin. She was being gentle with him as she talked about nothing in particular.

"I don't know why. A lot of stuff-I mean. I'm just babbling right now." Her nerves were on edge and though she had an idea where she was going with this, she didn't know how to approach it. She looked at Bruce and swallowed hard before she continued. "You've shown me a lot of compassion despite how distant you were with me in the beginning. And I know it was because of the Hulk why you were-are so distant with people. I haven't seen you this close with anyone else except with Tony. I'm pretty sure there are others. Your other friends."

The physicist leaned in as she lowered her eyes again to their hands. She was nervous and he could see the light blush that was beginning to creep over her face.

If there were a chance for him to confront her and tell her about his feelings, now would have been a good time. But he was waiting for something. He needed a sign. If she gave him an okay-go of sorts he would take it because Tony and Pepper were right. She wouldn't wait around forever and he didn't believe he would be able to either.

"Thank you, though. For being there for me and keeping me around even though I know I can get annoying sometimes." Margoret splayed his hand out but stopped her touches as she began to say her next words. "After last night, I knew us being together would mean a lot. I don't know what that means specifically but there was..."

What was she supposed to say? That she knew there was something between them? Something she knew he felt for her or vice versa? Margo pulled away slightly from him afraid of making a fool of herself.

Bruce sensing the distance she was putting between them knew there would be no other chance for him to talk to her about this. It was there. She'd given him the hint that she felt there was something between them. Exhaling deeply, he jumped at the chance.

Taking it upon himself, Bruce placed his finger below her chin. At the strange contact, Margo's gaze slowly rose up to meet his. There was something about her that alighted his body like fire and though he knew they would be risking a lot, he didn't care anymore. With the very same boldness he felt emanated from her just moments before, Bruce leaned in and kissed her.

The feeling of his lips shocked her at first. They were soft and much more warmer than she could have ever imagined. They moved slightly against her own and Margoret found herself closing her eyes and leaning in to deepen the kiss. Instinctively, her hand came to the back of his neck just as his did the same with her's.

Banner knew at some point he would need to pull back but common sense seemed to be in the farthest part of his mind. All he could focus on at the moment was Margoret. Nothing else mattered.

Reluctantly, the two pulled back slightly for their desperate need for air but neither of them released their grip on the other. They leaned their foreheads against each other with neither of them opening their eyes; only taking in the moment they shared.

Bruce ran his thumb softly just under her ear and reveled in the sound of her clearly contented sigh. But it didn't stop the dark thoughts that prevailed in clouding his mind.

"That wasn't too forward was it?" he asked sheepishly.

Margo laughed softly as she pressed her lips to his again for a quick kiss. She didn't answer him with words but her actions were good enough for him.

It was as if a weight of some sort had been lifted off of her. This feeling of protection she had before was amplified by his touch and with her heart on display for only him to see; her troubles seemed like they were away on a far off land. The comfort he provided her was more than she expected but she was fine with it either way. If anything, she was really happy about it.

"I feel like an idiot," she laughed as she leaned her head against his collar bone.

"Why?" His tone matched her own.

She couldn't stop the smile that grew even wider across her face at the sound of his voice. She sat up and without a word as their hands found each other again like it had earlier. Margo stared at them as she spoke. "Nothing I'm just-I feel like a little school girl."

Bruce chuckled at the comparison. He knew what she meant by it.

Seeing her now with her broaden smile, he knew he did good. Just minutes ago she came to him with a need for comfort. She came to him after even Tony expressed his concern for her. He knew she wasn't well and he knew that when the day would come to an end she would revert back to that state of desperation because no one would be there to distract her from it. He could only hope though that she would remember this moment so as to give her some comfort.

He knew she was in danger. Andrew made it very clear with his subtle hints and Clint with his actions. With a frown that felt awful to cross his face in their moment of happiness, Bruce lifted her gaze to meet his. Their eyes met for the first time since the kiss and it all but changed his expression into something more along the lines of content.

"I got your back."

The words slipped from him faster than he could stop them. Margoret looked at him in a cross between humor and confusion before it fell into something Bruce couldn't tell.

He couldn't have known about her situation. He was only being protective of her, that was all. She was being overly paranoid at the thought of it but nonetheless, she couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips. In the end, he would be there for her. Not just Andrew and possibly even Tony, but Bruce would be there too.

"So what does the Hulk think of me now?"

Bruce was befuddled by her question before he recognized that she'd been asking about the other guy. Someone he had almost forgotten was a part of him and an ever-bearing presence.

"In all honesty, I have no idea. He's really quiet right now."

"Maybe I somehow wormed my way into his little green heart."

There was a soft snort that rang through his head and Bruce couldn't help but laugh at the amusement behind the sound the other guy made. One he tried masking as disgruntlement.

"I don't know," he admitted with mirth.

"We'll see." She smiled. "One day."

Bruce returned her smile half-heartedly. "Hopefully not."

If there was one thing he knew that would tear them apart, it would be because of _him_. He could only hope now that the threat that was looming over S.H.I.E.L.D. and possibly the Avengers would not bring him to show her who he really was. A monster.

* * *

_**AN:**__ And there you have it. Need I say more? _

_I'm happy I finally got these two together, but now the real battle ensues. Can they make it last?  
Cue in the angry readers' "they better" comments._

_It feels like forever since I updated this story. Actually it kind of has been. A month, right? Sorry about that. I was pretty busy in making this chapter just right along with another story I've posted up recently. It's a Game of Thrones one if anyone is interested._

_Onward to the reviews:  
__**Lollypops101: **__I'm ever so grateful for your comments. Thank you!  
__**Elisablackcat:**__ Thank you! There will of course be some more fluff and romance from this point on so I hope that's something more for you to look forward to.  
__**Lorna Roxen:**__ Sorry for the wait! Hope you liked it.  
__**stupor: **__Haha. I'm really glad you do and I hope you continue to for the rest of the story._

_Reviews are always appreciated and all these follows and favorites leave me in a state of happiness. Thank you all for the support._


End file.
